Little Things
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: They've been friends for years; grew up together. Surely you can't fall in love with your best friend? A Katie BellOliver Wood story.
1. Of Shoes, Lockets and Songs

**If you're just starting to read this, welcome. I've rewritten most of the chapters, so if you've been reading since the very first post those few years ago, feel free to look back over what I've done. ;)**

**_Little Things_ takes place in Harry's third year. I've changed some ages only slightly, and hopefully you'll go along with me on that. I'm sure you'll catch where there are slight differences. Just let them go…I did it on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned forthwith are the property of J. K. Rowling. **

_**Major thanks to Elissa! She told me to post this, so I did. Thank you! (She is an author as well, penname Elbereth, and is listed under my favorite authors. Her Bell/Wood fic is really good. I suggest you read it!)**_

xxxx

Katie Bell opened her eyes reluctantly. It wasn't like she'd be able to get back to sleep, however much she wanted to; the bright sun was streaming through the curtains of her four-poster bed. She rolled over and pulled the scarlet and gold comforter over her head, willing herself back to slumber. Unfortunately, her roommate had heard her movement and pulled back the curtains, letting light blind her friend.

"C'mon, Katie!" Angelina Johnson said as she tugged the sheets down. "Wood wants us on the field in half an hour!"

Katie groaned and glared up at her dark-skinned roommate. "Since when do we have practice at -" she glanced at the watch on the table beside her bed, "- eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Since the oh so kind captain found out that we play Slytherin first this season." Angelina pulled her friend up. "Wood already woke the Weasleys and he is currently trying to break down Harry's door. He wants us - well, me, seeing as how you're still asleep - to go get Alicia."

Katie sighed. "It's Saturday! Couldn't he have given us a break for once?"

"If he did that, he just wouldn't be Wood!" Angelina laughed. "Now get up. It won't be that bad! Besides, it's a beautiful day!"

"All right, all right," the other girl mumbled.

The black girl smiled. "Good. Now, I'm off to wake another soon-to-be-grumpy chaser." With that, she turned and headed for the fourth year girls dormitory.

"You're too cheerful for your own good, Ange!" Katie called after her as she stood. The distant beating on the third year boys' dorm ceased._ Poor Harry_, Katie thought with a laugh. In the distance, she could hear Angelina talking to Alicia.

Shaking her head, she pulled on her clothing. Moments later, Oliver Wood himself stepped into the room. Another of the girls to Katie's right shrieked and pulled her bed curtains closed. The captain jumped at the sudden noise.

Choosing to ignore the girl's angered cursing, he said, "C'mon, Bell! There's a full agenda for today. Get a move on!"

"Out!" Katie commanded, pointing at the door. "I'll be ready when I'm ready!"

"Fine, fine…" Wood held up his hands and turned around. "But hurry!"

Katie threw her shoe his way and put her back to him. He ducked from the room, getting the message. Laughing to herself, the chaser turned to the mirror over her dresser. Her brownish-blond hair fell in tangled masses down below her shoulder blades, framing her light blue eyes. She used her brush to pull her long hair into a ponytail, a smile tugging at her lips as she thought of the Quidditch-obsessed keeper.

She and Oliver had grown up together in a small wizarding community in Scotland. Only having moved there when she was five, she didn't have an accent like Oliver, although she could fake one when she wanted, usually using her skill to mimic the boy himself. Oliver, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the effect his Scottish appearance and speech had on the surrounding girls.

Katie was the same age as her handsome friend, and they were both equally good at Quidditch, a sport they had taught each other to play. Both had landed in the same Hogwarts house, both as well being on the house team. It was quite fun being such wonderful friends with the boy nearly every girl had their eye on, however annoying he could sometimes be.

"Katie!" Angelina poked her head inside the door. "Let's get going! If we don't get downstairs now, Wood is going to make us skip breakfast!"

"I'm coming." To prove her point, Katie picked up the shoe still beside her bed.

"Okay, good." Flashing her fellow chaser a smile, Angelina left.

Katie tied her shoe and walked to the door to get the other. When she went to the place it should have landed, it was no where to be found. Furious, she realized what must have happened to it. She grabbed her broom stormed from the room.

"Oliver Wood!" she bellowed from the landing. "Come here!" She didn't bother keeping her voice down; everyone else would be waking up soon anyway.

Oliver came up the girls' stairs and stopped before her, his broom in hand as he held it away from his body in a classic pose. "Did you want something?" he asked mischievously.

"You took my shoe!" Katie accused, "Of all things, you took my_ shoe_!"

"What?" Oliver smiled slyly. "Oh! You mean _this _shoe?" He pulled a black Quidditch shoe from his robes.

It was all Katie could do to keep from laughing. "Yes, _that _shoe. Now can I please have it back?"

"Nope." The captain smiled brightly at his chaser's reaction and stuffed it back into his pocket. "I have another idea."

"And what would that be?" Oliver didn't reply. Instead he put his broom into her hand and scooped her into his arms. "What in the world are you doing, Wood?"

"Taking you to the Quidditch pitch, since you are one shoe short and I don't want you to step on something and hurt yourself." He gave her the answer as though it were the most obvious thing.

"But _you_ have my shoe!" She waved the two brooms in the air, exasperated. "You little sneak! You're doing this on purpose!"

Oliver ignored her and continued down the stairs and out of the common room. The rest of the team followed them, clearly amused. Sighing in frustration, Katie threw the brooms at one of the twins. He caught them and handed one to his brother, laughing.

"Don't hurt her, Wood!" Fred warned.

"Yeah, she bites when provoked!" George added.

The chaser stopped struggling and sighed again. "This is a very odd form of revenge, isn't it?" she asked.

"Revenge for what?" Oliver asked innocently.

"For throwing the shoe at you to begin with!" Wood just smiled. The two of them always picked on each other, knowing the other friend wouldn't mind. But this was something quite new to Katie. She would have to get him back for embarrassing her so much.

After a few minutes, the group reached the Quidditch pitch. Oliver set Katie's feet on the ground and turned to the rest of the team.

"Okay!" he began, quickly switching to captain mode, "I have a new play to work on today. If we can perfect it, Slytherin won't have a chance at beating us. Everyone in the air!" He grabbed his broom from Fred. George offered Katie her own. She mounted and soared off, still missing a shoe, to join Alicia and Angelina. Wood had already begun barking out directions.

The next four and a half hours passed fairly quickly. Wood was relentless during the practice, and by the end nearly everyone was annoyed with him. It was Alicia who finally convinced him to let them all go back inside for lunch by saying that she'd fall off her broom and break an arm if she didn't get food soon.

Twelve feet happily touched down and the riders ran off to the locker rooms. Katie glanced over her shoulder. Wood was still circling the goal posts, ducking through them every now and then.

She laughed and pulled out her wand. _Why don't I give him something to do?_ she thought to herself as she threw the Quaffle into the air. After muttering a spell under her breath, she watched as the red ball zoomed into the air and strait for the goals.

"Hey, Wood!" she called up to him, "Watch out!"

He looked at her before his eyes caught sight of the Quaffle. He smiled and returned to his post. "Thanks!" he called down to her.

"It won't stop until you land!" Katie pointed out. "Put it up for me when you're done!"

Wood nodded as he caught the ball and threw it away, taking great pleasure in the fact that it came right back to him.

Katie shook her head._ He's insane_… she raised her eyebrows, walking into the locker rooms without a backward glance. Angelina was just leaving, Alicia behind her.

"We're both famished," the black girl explained. "We didn't want to take the time to shower."

Alicia nodded and grabbed Angelina's hand to pull her from the room.

Harry laughed at them. "They ran in here and changed faster than Fred and George could set off a firework."

"Did I hear my name?" George appeared from the boys' showers. He had scrubbed his face and changed into clean clothes.

"I don't know, but I know I heard mine!" Fred came up behind him. "Does someone need a firework?"

"To put in Filch's office perhaps?" the other twin added.

"No," Katie said, shaking her head in amusement. "No fireworks."

"What a shame," Fred retorted sullenly, mocking disappointment.

"Yes." George walked over to his locker and opened it, throwing his wet towel inside. "We just bought some before school started..." The twins left, tugging Harry with them as they told him about one of their newest schemes.

Katie took in the solitude and sank onto a bench beside her locker. She had been waiting for everyone to clear out and she finally heard nothing but quiet. She stood again and grabbed a scarlet towel from her locker.

She walked over to the girls' showers and hung the towel on a bar just outside one of the stalls, placing her clean clothes on a wooden bench beneath it. Using her wand, she turned on the water as she stripped off the sweaty Quidditch robes. She left them in a heap on the floor, her wand falling on top. Breathing a contented sigh, she stepped into the warm water and watched as dirt fell from her body in little rivulets.

Wood came inside soon after. He had tired himself out and now all he wanted to do was sit. He threw the Quaffle into the open closet and shut the door. Suddenly, a soft singing could be heard from the girls' showers over the running water. Oliver looked around. The only sign of anyone having been there was an open locker with a broom leaning off to the side, clothing scattered over the bench. Katie's things.

His brow furrowed as he listened. He didn't know she could sing. He couldn't hear exact words, but the rhythm seemed jazzy. Knowing she'd be embarrassed if she knew he had heard her, he called out to the showers.

"Katie?" The singing stopped. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah," she answered a bit too quickly.

"I thought you would have gone back up to the castle," Wood said innocently, pretending he hadn't heard a thing.

"I'm not that hungry," she said truthfully. "I seem to have lost my appetite lately."

"I've noticed," he called back to her. _What a stupid thing to say!_ he scolded himself. Now it sounded like he had been watching her! He slapped his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Wood looked up to see Katie standing in front of him, fully clothed, her long hair dripping into her face and down her back.

"Nothing," he stuttered, startled when he dropped quite suddenly to the bench.

Katie smiled. "Go shower and change," she said. "I'll wait for you so we can go get lunch together."

"Okay." He grabbed some clothes from his locker and headed for the boys showers. "I won't be long."

She waved a hand at him. "I don't mind; take your time." He smiled and walked into the tiled room and out of sight.

Once she couldn't see him, Katie walked over to where he had dropped his dirty robes and picked them up, searching the pockets until she found her shoe. She was about to drop the robes back to the floor when she noticed something further inside the pocket. It was a slightly tarnished silver locket. She recognized it as the one she had given him on the night of his eighth birthday…which was also the night his grandmother died.

_"Here," seven-year-old Katie had said, "My grandmother gave this to me before she died when I was five. She said she put a charm on it to protect me from great sadness and uneasiness. It seems as though you need it more than I do right now. You can keep it."_

Katie's brow furrowed as she studied the silver trinket. _He _had_ kept it_, she thought. She undid the clasp and opened it. Inside, two little faces beamed up at her, content to stay still under the weight of the others' arm. Ten year old Oliver and Katie. On the other side was a picture taken of Katie the summer before, when they had gone to Greece. She was sitting on the pearly white beach, digging her feet in the sand as she looked at the water, purposely avoiding looking at the viewer; she hadn't wanted her picture taken in the first place. Katie smiled at the memory. When the locket had been in her possession she didn't keep pictures inside, instead taking comfort in its presence around her neck. But why did Wood have pictures of her in it?

In the distance, she heard the water stop running in the shower. She hurriedly took her shoe and put the locket back in the pocket of Oliver's robes. She used her wand to gather her things and shove it all into her locker. Soon after, Wood appeared. He was dressed comfortably in loose fitting beige pants and a soft black shirt, hair dark and dripping from the water.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked as he used the towel to dry his hair a bit.

"Sure," Katie said. She watched as Wood stooped down to his robes, still in a heap on the floor, and took something from one of the pockets and slipped it into the pocket on his pants before dropping the scarlet robes on the bench beside his locker.

Oliver walked over to her and linked his arm through hers. "Good, because I'm starving." He half dragged her from the locker room and the two stumbled up the steep hill back toward the castle.

The first few moments passed in comfortable silence before being broken by Katie's quiet voice. "Oliver, can I ask you something?" she asked, wondering too late if she should actually continue with her question. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her damp hair touched Wood's neck, sending a chill up his spine.

"Anything, Katie." He looked down at her, a large smile on his face before he looked forward again. He removed the arm from her elbow and slid it around her waist. It was nice to have such a good friend.

"Why do you still have my locket?" Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

The sudden inquiry took Oliver by surprise. "It..." His face reddened as he stuttered over his words. "It's kinda like...kinda like my good luck charm." His cheeks had turned a pretty shade of pink and he turned his eyes to the ground.

Katie laughed. "I thought you'd have lost it a long time ago."

"Lose it?" He shook his head. "It was one of the most thoughtful gifts you - or anyone else for that matter - has ever given me. It means a lot to me." He relaxed a bit with his next question. "How did you know I still had it?"

"I saw it when I got my shoe back."

"Ah yes." Oliver smiled widely, mirth lining his voice. "The shoe."

By this time, they had reached the Great Hall. Many of the students had already left, only a few still talking. Even though, food still covered the large house tables. The two friends sat near the end of Gryffindor table, seeing the rest of the team had gone back to their own business. Oliver instantly began filling his plate, but Katie just stared at the food with an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong, Bell?" He placed a hand on her arm, concerned at the change.

"I'm not very hungry." She looked at him. For the first time, Oliver noticed how pale she was.

"You look sick." He reached up to feel her cheek. "And you feel warm. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I'm fine." Katie covered Oliver's hand with her own, gently bringing it away from her face.

"No, you're not." He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Katie thought for a moment. "Breakfast yesterday."

"And you're not hungry at all?" Oliver asked, concerned.

She shook her head and looked away.

"Well, here." He handed her a roll. "Eat this. Then I'm going to take you to your dorm room so you can sleep."

Katie obeyed and bit into the bread. She watched as Oliver ate what was on his plate. After a few minutes he had finished.

"Come on, then." He stood and grabbed Katie's arm to help her stand. She had to lean on him to keep her legs from buckling. She hadn't felt like this earlier. _What is wrong with me? _she asked herself as black spots flew across her vision.

"Oliver," she breathed, blinking rapidly to make the spinning room come back into focus. "I think I _am _sick…"

She fell to the stone floor as her legs gave way.


	2. Sick? Who, Me?

**Reposted this chapter as well. Only made a few changes. ;)**

**Please go check out _Being for the Benefit of Mr. Wood _by Elbereth. She is such a wonderful author!**

**Notes to all my reviewers are at the bottom, along with another note. **

**xxx**

"Katie!" Oliver quickly grabbed her limp body into his arms before her head hit the ground. Students gathered around the two Gryffindors, gasping and staring.

"What happened to her?"

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on?"

Question after question poured through the Great Hall. Suddenly the crowd parted, letting a teacher through. Professor McGonagall soon appeared before the two students from her house.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Wood?" she questioned when she saw the unconscious chaser on the floor.

"She...she fell..." Oliver stammered, holding Katie closer.

"Has she been hurt?" McGonagall asked, kneeling beside them. She brushed some of Katie's hair from her face and looked her over, checking for anything out of place.

"I don't think so, professor," he said, frowning with worry. "I've been with her all morning."

McGonagall nodded. "Let's get Miss Bell to the hospital wing. Can you carry her?"

"Sure." Oliver slid one of his arms under Katie's legs, the other supporting her neck. When he lifted her, her head lolled back. Professor McGonagall walked in front, making the students clear away so the three of them could get out of the Hall.

They walked through the chilled corridors. Many other students stopped and stared as they passed. Oliver ignored them, instead concentrating on keeping a firm hold on the girl in his arms. After a long five minutes, they reached the open door of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed forward.

"What happened?" She looked from Katie to Professor McGonagall to Wood, who answered.

"She said she felt sick, then she just...fell." The healer gestured for him to lay Katie on a nearby bed.

"Has Miss Bell complained before this?" She quickly flitted around the room, gathering things from cabinets and shelves.

"No…" Oliver thought for a moment. "But she told me earlier today that she hasn't had much of an appetite." Although Katie was now on the bed, he refused to release her hand.

Madam Pomfrey came back over to the girl and took her temperature. "Hundred one," She shook her head and placed a wet cloth across Katie's forehead. "Perhaps she's caught something. But at the moment, I can do nothing about it."

"Why can't you?" Wood looked at Katie, whose face was quickly going pale.

"Because I don't know what caused her illness." Pomfrey picked up a jar and took off the lid. A strong smell came from the liquid as it was poured into a measuring glass. "Help me lift her so we can get some of this into her system."

Oliver obeyed and lifted Katie's upper body from the bed, supporting her head. The healer put the glass to the girl's mouth and tipped the orange liquid in. Katie coughed and choked, but eventually the contents disappeared from the glass. He lowered her still semi-lifeless body back to the pillows.

"What was that?" the Keeper asked.

"A concoction to get her fever down." Madam Pomfrey looked down at Katie. "Hopefully it will also help her wake." She switched her gaze to Professor McGonagall, who had stood back. "Miss Bell should stay here for now."

McGonagall nodded. "Of course. We shall leave you be, then. Come along, Wood."

But Oliver didn't move. "Professor?" He looked at her. "Can I stay with Katie, at least until she wakes up?"

The teacher glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who gave a slight nod. "It may do the girl some good to come back to a familiar face. After all, she hasn't been here since she fell off her broom in second year. She may not know where she is."

"Very well." McGonagall sighed and walked to the door. She turned and looked at Wood, a stern expression covering her aged face. "But you must come down for supper. I don't want you cooped up in here for too long."

"Yes, Professor," Wood said as she left.

Madam Pomfrey turned to him, smiling. "It's very sweet of you to care so much for your friend. There's a chair against the wall, if you'd like. I'm going to go get a late lunch from the kitchens." With that she left as well, leaving him alone with the unconscious Katie.

Oliver got the chair and put it as close to the bed as he could before sitting in it. He took Katie's hand in both of his and leaned forward so he was propped on the mattress. The girl in front of him looked nothing like the girl he had played Quidditch with just an hour ago. Katie had only ever been sick once, as far as he could remember.

When they were six and seven, they had gone out to the creek behind Oliver's house in Scotland. It was a cool day in late April, and it seemed to be the perfect day for a "water war". The two ended up soaked, but didn't bother going back to the house to dry off. Instead, Katie ran into the woods with Oliver chasing her.

They spent the rest of the day outside, picking flowers or climbing trees, before finally heading back home after the sun had set. The next day, Mrs. Bell called the Woods and told them that Katie couldn't go over; she was sick and being taken to the doctor. Mrs. Bell was a Muggle, and although she didn't mind the fact that her husband was a wizard, she refused for her daughter to be treated with magic. So Katie was taken to the hospital, where she spent the next week and a half with pneumonia.

Little Oliver felt very guilty, since he knew if they hadn't been wet, she wouldn't have gotten sick. His mother had taken him to visit her every day and when she got home, Oliver brought her wild flowers from the large field they had played in before she took ill. Katie had pressed the flowers before they died, and he knew that she still had them in a large volume of Muggle history back at home. He hadn't known it at the time, but his best friend had been very close to her death.

Oliver was brought back to the present by a soft moan. He looked up to see Katie's blue eyes flutter open before closing tightly again. Her fingers clutched at his hands.

"Wood? Where am I?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. "What happened?"

Oliver brought up one of his hands to stroke her cheek. "You're in the hospital wing."

"My head…" Katie tried to bring her own hand up to her face but stopped when pain shot through her body.

Wood took the cloth from her forehead and pressed it gently across her face. "You have a fever," he said softly. "You collapsed in the Great Hall. Do you remember?"

"Not very well...I felt lightheaded..."

"It's okay," He leaned down to give her a hug. It was not an easy thing to do, so he gently laid the upper part of his body on her chest and slid an arm under her shoulder. "I was worried about you," he whispered into her ear. In reply, Katie brought her arm up wrapped it across his back, ignoring the pain it caused, and held him to her.

"I'm fine," she said into his hair. Oliver's grasp on her hand tightened.

"I don't know if I should believe you," he said, laughing. "I was really worried, Bell. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you; you mean so much to me," he mumbled into her warm neck. "Katie, I -"

He was interrupted when Madam Pomfrey came back. Oliver quickly sat up, a light blush covering his cheeks. "You're awake!" she gasped. "Wonderful!" The healer walked over to a table and poured more of the orange liquid into a glass. She brought it over to Katie. "Drink this. I know it doesn't taste very good, but it will lessen your fever."

Katie did as she was told and brought the cup to her lips. She drank it all, a disgusted look on her face the entire time.

"You're going to have to stay here for the night, sweetie." Madam Pomfrey smiled down at her. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No...of course not." Katie laid back into the pillows, still holding Oliver's hand.

"Good." Pomfrey patted her arm. "I'm sorry that you have to be the only one here tonight." Katie only nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go ask Professor Snape about a few potions. In the meantime, get some rest." The healer left again, leaving Oliver and Katie in silence.

"What time is it?" Katie asked quietly.

"Around two, I think." Oliver sighed. "Professor McGonagall gave me permission to stay with you until dinner."

"Thanks," She squeezed his hand. "I don't really want to be alone."

"I don't blame you for that!" he laughed. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I think I am." Katie smiled, knowing what he wanted her to say. "You were right."

"I know you better than you know yourself," he stated.

"Indeed," Silence fell between them again and Katie closed her eyes. The throbbing in her head was ever so slowly dissipating; the mysterious ailment was waning.

Oliver watched as his friend fell asleep. The color was coming back to her face, which was surely a good sign. It was so odd to him that this very healthy girl would be taken so suddenly by an illness not even Madam Pomfrey could identify.

He looked down at their entwined hands. Katie's long fingers were clinging loosely to his own. Their skin seemed to be almost the same cream color. Having grown up near Aberdeen in Scotland, they didn't get much sun. He shook his head, laughing at himself for finding things like skin color interesting.

Oliver knew very well that he had fallen for his best friend years ago, but never acted upon it for fear that she had no such feelings for him. Between this revelation and now, he had not once had a girlfriend, so to speak. He refused to even look at all the girls that fawned over him, deciding to be devoted entirely to Katie even if she didn't know it.

Madam Pomfrey returned and, not wanting to disturb the sleeping patient, went to her office and closed the door softly behind her.

xxx

Katie slept for the next few hours, Oliver never leaving her side. He was staring at her face when she finally opened her eyes again. The blue depths had a sparkle in them, showing that she probably felt better.

"How long was I asleep?" Katie asked after a moment, her voice fuller than it had been.

"About three hours, would be my guess," Oliver shrugged.

"Three...three hours?" Her eyes were wide. "You stayed here with me for _three hours_?"

"Why not?" Wood smiled.

"Don't you have other things to do than sit in the hospital wing with someone who was asleep?" Katie grinned up at him.

"Of course not." Oliver brought their connected hands to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles.

Katie had no time to reply before Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to be interrupting them at the most awkward times, emerged from her office.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake again," she said with a large smile. "You look at bit better as well, which is always a good thing." The healer turned to Oliver, her smile turning a bit sad. "Mr. Wood, I'm sorry to say that it is nearly time for diner. You wouldn't wish to upset your professor, would you?"

Oliver looked at Katie, who looked back and said, "After you've eaten, could you bring me the book beside my bed, please? If I'm going to be here all night, I should at least have something to read." The last part was whispered, and a sly smile played on her lips. Wood knew that she hated to be bored, and reading was her favorite thing to do, other than Quidditch of course.

He laughed. "Sure."

Madam Pomfrey turned to the door, where two first years limped inside. "I fell off my broom," one said, knowing that he'd be in trouble for even being near the broom shed, which was off limits for anyone not on the Quidditch teams (it was a known fact that sometimes fans of the teams would try to curse the brooms inside to get their favorites to win).

"Yeah!" the other student added. "He fell on _me_!"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and led the boys to the far end of the room.

Katie laughed. "That's just like you," she said to her friend.

"Yes, it is. But I believe you'd have been right beside me the entire time, Miss. Partner-In-Crime."

She hit his arm playfully. "You know I would have been. Now go to dinner before McGonagall gets mad at you. Don't forget my book!"

"Of course not." Oliver stood and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't like it when you're sick."

"The last time I was sick, we were six. I doubt you remember it that fully!"

"You were six, I was _seven_," he retorted. "And I remember it quite well. I hated that Muggle hospital."

"I know," she smiled up at him.

Wood lingered for a moment before turning and leaving the hospital wing. Katie watched his retreating back, wishing that he was still there to keep her company.

xxx

"Wood!" Alicia yelled out to him as soon as he entered the Great Hall. "Where have you been?"

Oliver took a seat between Alicia and Fred at the Gryffindor table. Angelina looked at him with mild interest from across the table.

"Where's Katie?" the dark-skinned girl asked.

"Yes," George added from his place beside Angelina. "Last time we saw her, she was in the locker room with you. Have you two been naughty?" Fred snorted at his brother's comment.

Wood shot the twins an angry glare before he answered Angelina's question. "She's sick. I've been with her in the hospital wing all afternoon."

"Sick?" Alicia repeated, startled. "She was fine this morning!"

"Is she all right?" Ange asked, worried.

"She wasn't doing too well when I brought her up to Pomfrey, but she seems almost fine now." The captain scanned the stunned faces of the rest of the team.

"What happened?" Fred questioned seriously.

Oliver sighed. "She was okay until we came up for lunch. She said she hadn't had much of an appetite."

"Yeah," Alicia mused. "She hasn't eaten - in front of me, anyway - for a day or so."

Wood nodded. "When we stood to go back up to the common room, she collapsed."

Angelina gasped. "She's not hurt?"

"No." He shook his head and started filling his plate. "But Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't do much until she knows what Katie's ailment is."

"Well, I hope she figures it out soon!" George stated truthfully.

"So do I."

xxxx

Oliver wound his way from the common room and into the cold corridors. The sun was still up but was sinking slowly over the horizon, casting the halls in evening shadows. He pulled his robes closer around him and clutched the book to his chest, feeling the chill in the air.

He had been walking for a few minutes when he heard talking in the hall around the corner. He recognized the sneering voice of Flint and others from the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Stupid girl," one of them laughed. "Didn't even know that there was something in the water. Probably too thirsty to care. Idiot captain works them to dehydration. Not that I care..."

"Who said cheating wasn't enjoyable?" Flint asked his companions. "Did you see the look on Wood's face?" The group laughed and kept walking down the hall. "Of course I had no idea it would take that long for my potion to take effect. But it was worth the wait!"

Another Slytherin mocked what must have been Wood. "Oh no! Someone help!"

"Priceless," Flint said.

The voices moved down the hall toward the dungeons. Once he could no longer hear the laughter, Oliver ran the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Rushing into the large chamber, he glanced around for Pomfrey, who was in her office, and Katie, who was in the same bed as before.

She heard him come in and looked up. "Oliver? What's the matter?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Poison," he growled. "Flint poisoned you!"

"What?" Katie asked, aghast. "Oliver, calm down. What happened? How do you know this?"

"I heard the bloody brat say it!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. He waved the book in the air. "He called you _stupid_! Laughed that you couldn't taste it!"

Katie got out of the bed and went over to her friend. "Shush, Oliver," she said quietly. "How would I have gotten it in me? I don't remember being offered any food from them, and someone would have seen them near the table at breakfast that morning."

"He probably slipped it in your water bottle when we were on the pitch! We're all thirsty after a practice! Of course you wouldn't have noticed if it tasted odd!" He moved away from her, red with anger.

"Oliver!" Katie tried to calm her nearly hysterical friend. "Oliver, please!"

"He _poisoned _you, Katie!" Wood grasped her shoulders and stared at her. "He had someone put a potion that he had made into your water, knowing that you'd drink it and be none the wiser! That dirty, no good-"

Katie put her finger to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. "Hush." He did as he was told and quieted. "It's all right."

"But it's not!" He cupped her face in his large hands, the book falling to the floor, and stared into her eyes. "It's not all right. He could hurt someone if he keeps this up! Something needs to be done about him!"

Katie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Don't do anything rash," she whispered into his ear. "Tell a professor."

Oliver sighed and returned the hug, circling his arms around her waist and leaning his head against hers. "I just don't like the fact that _Flint _made you sick. I enjoy thinking I can protect you from people like him." He buried his face in her neck, which was still burning with fever.

Katie didn't say anything; instead she stood there letting Oliver hold her until he had cooled down. After a few minutes, though, she became a bit lightheaded again.

"Oliver," she breathed, "I need to lie back down."

Wood pulled away and nodded. Katie walked over to the bed and leaned against the fluffy pillow. "Please don't do anything that could get you in trouble," She looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn't say anything. "Promise me, Oliver. Nothing rash." She reached her hand out to him. "Don't sink to his level."

"I promise," he whispered, taking her hand in his own. "But he just can't get away with this."

She pulled him over to sit on the bed beside her. "It seems as though whatever he made, he didn't do a good job." She laughed. "I know very well that the potion is much too advanced for him. Made properly, it would have taken effect almost immediately and wouldn't have caused loss of appetite." She thought for a moment. "But of course, the whole loss of appetite thing could have been my fault. That happens to me sometimes, mostly during the summer. My empty stomach probably messed with the effects. It should be gone by tomorrow."

"But you shouldn't have been sick to begin with!" Oliver said, frustrated.

Katie just shook her head, amused by his stubbornness. "Where's my book?" she asked.

"Oh," He stood and went to retrieve it from the ground where it had fallen. "Here."

"Thanks." She took it from him and set it on the table beside the bed. "Now listen to me, Oliver," she said seriously, "Go back to your room and rest. Clear your mind and don't think about this anymore, or at least not tonight. Tomorrow we'll go talk to McGonagall, okay? Don't act on impulse, especially if that impulse involves punching a certain Marcus Flint."

Oliver smiled. "Okay," he said. "Sleep well, Katie." He squeezed her hand before leaving.

Once he had walked off down the hall, Katie sighed and pulled a blanket over her body. It was still much too early for her to actually sleep, however much Madam Pomfrey wished her to. She picked up the book Wood had brought to her and opened it. But she couldn't read; her head was filled with too many thoughts.

_"He poisoned you!"_ Oliver had said. Why in the world would someone, even Flint, poison her? Deep in her heart, though, she knew the answer, and no matter how much she hated it, it rang true. Flint was a filthy Quidditch player. He did this only so Gryffindor would loose the upcoming match. No other reason than the simple need to win. It was disgusting. Who really cared that much about a sport? Or at least enough to cheat so terribly?

Pomfrey came out of her office holding a glass filled with green liquid. "Drink this, sweetie. Professor Snape made it for me, so I know it'll work to get rid of your fever."

Katie took the glass and downed the contents. It didn't taste as bad as the other stuff, which was a good thing.

The healer looked down at the blond girl. "It's so strange," she mused. "The fever is the only thing resembling an illness. I just don't understand."

Katie was about to tell her the reason she had become sick, but she would wait for Wood to add his own reason for McGonagall.

"Well, sweetie, I'm off to bed. There's a little bell on your nightstand," Pomfrey pointed at a silver bell. "Just ring it if you need anything." She snapped her fingers and the candles around the room flickered out. "Sleep well," She turned and left Katie alone in the dark with her thoughts.

Strangely enough, the last image that flashed through her mind before she fell asleep was of Oliver.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Sylandra Collins ** I agree with you whole heartedly. )

**Elbereth** Thanks for mentioning me! You made me blush! Did the librarian mind your little dance?

**kat6528 ** Wouldn't it be great if our lives were like those of our favorite characters? Hehe...I liked the locket idea, too.

**AcidGirl** Sorry about that! Sometimes I don't catch everything that's wrong with grammar. It's hard to fix things on your own story, especially since you read it in your mind instead of what's on the paper (or screen). I'll go back and change that in just a moment. Thanks for the compliments! )

**Kat86** Thank you very much for pointing out Oliver's year. After I read your review, I pulled out my copy of Goblet of Fire and reread the chapter until I found it. Thanks again!

**QueenAnne** Favorite stories! .:Blush:. Thank you!

**Jessica** Thank you, sis! D I think I'll need your help with it soon, though. You know more about Harry Potter than I do! Call me!

**Scatterbrain** Did this chapter answer some of your questions?

Thank you to:

**AprilSkrutin**

**blueskywillow555**

**Anne**

**Elissa (Not Elbereth )**

**Tara**

**Diana**

All of you left such nice reviews, but nothing I could comment on. Thank you, thank you, thank you anyway! D


	3. I guess I love you Baby, that's that

This chapter will have to hold you** for at least three weeks**. I'm going to New York _today,_ and have a plane to catch in an hour. After I get back in a week, band camp starts and that lasts for two weeks. You're probably thinking, _Band camp?? _

Yes, band camp. I'm in marching band, if you haven't read my bio, and it's a lot of hard work. But I'll try to post again as soon as I can. I'll probably write the next chapter into my notebook while I'm in New York. All this plus the fact that I still have a _Lord of the Rings _fic to finish up.

** The first person to tell me the name of the song the title of this chapter came from and the name of the person who sings itwill get...something. I'm not quite sure yet, but I wanna see who like the music I listen to. Maybe I'll draw you a picture? =) And Jessica, since you probably already know, you don't count. ^_~

I know that there are probably some terrible grammar and spelling mistakes, but I'll repost this chapter once I get back. I just wanted ya'll to have something to read. =P

Katie opened her eyes. Sun was streaming through the large windows in the far wall, showering her with morning light. She sat up slowly, noticing happily that she felt quite normal again.

"Good morning," a cheerful voice said. Madam Pomfrey walked over to her and felt her head. "No fever! Wonderful! How do you feel, sweetie?"

"I feel fine," Katie stated. "Almost as though I wasn't ever sick!"

"My goodness," Pomfrey mused, "This is nothing short of a miracle. I don't even know what caused the illness to begin with." She shook her head. "But at least you feel better." She smiled warmly. "Why don't you go down and get some breakfast? I'll call for you later today, just to make sure you are fully recovered."

"Okay," Katie stood and walk to the door. She was still dressed from the day before, and didn't have to worry about finding clothes.

"And Miss. Bell," She turned to Madam Pomfrey. "I hope you know what a good friend you have in Oliver. He was distraught when he brought you up here, and insisted on staying with you. Minerva didn't want him to, but she gave in due to his persistence. Be sure to thank him, dear. Don't let that one go," She winked and went back to stripping the sheets off the bed.

Katie left, a bit confused. She pushed it from her mind, though, when she entered the Great Hall. Almost instantly, she was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh, Katie!" Angelina nearly sobbed, "I was so worried about you!"

Another pair of arms wrapped around her from the other side.

"So was I!" Alicia cried, "We wanted to go see you as soon as Wood told us, but Snape caught us before we were even halfway there! I'm sorry!"

Katie laughed at her friends' reactions. "Guys, I'm fine!" she said, "Except for the fact that I can't breathe!"

Angelina and Alicia released her. "What happened? How did you get sick?" one of them asked.

"Wood didn't tell you last night?" Katie's brow furrowed.

"No, he came right up to the common room after he left you and sat, staring into the fire. He didn't say a word all night." Alicia said.

"Yeah," Angelina added, "When we came down this morning, he was still asleep in the same chair. He's probably still there."

Katie shook her head as her friends led her to the table. Fred and George looked up as they approached.

"Katie!" they both said.

"How are ya?" George asked.

"I'm fine,"

"That's good," Fred said as he started filling a plate for her. He handed her the dish when she sat down across from him.

"Thanks," Katie said, picking up her fork and taking a bite of the eggs. 

Conversations swarmed around her as she ate. She listened as the twins argued about something and while the other two chasers talked about a Ravenclaw boy. After a few minutes, she had cleared her plate.

"I'm going to go find Wood," she said as she stood.

The others looked at her and nodded, resuming their conversations after waving her off.

Katie left the Hall, feeling eyes following her. _How many people saw me fall?_ she wondered. The thought left her mind as she glanced up - and saw Marcus Flint staring at her. She quickly turned her back to him and fled to the common room.

The portrait swung open and she went inside. The room seemed empty, the only sign of life a light snore coming from one of the chairs facing the fireplace. Katie walked over to the chair and sat on the floor in front of it, watching the sleeping Oliver.

*

The corridor was dark, candles on the walls giving no light. The air was wet and cold, freezing his very bones. He could hear running footfalls behind him. He turned; no one was there. A bloodcurdling scream echoed down the hall, followed by maniacal laughter. 

He bolted down the hall, wanting to get away from the terrible sound. His bare feet splashed into something warm and thick; it was too murky to see what it was. He looked up and wanted to cry out in shock. A pale, lifeless body was slumped on the ground, blood seeping through the skin from a large cut on her neck to stain her blond hair. Katie. And she was dead...

A figure appeared behind her, laughing. "It was worth the wait to see the look on your face," it said cruelly.

*

Wood jerked awake, gasping. He jumped when he felt someone touch his arm.

"Oliver?" Katie gazed at him, worried. He had suddenly started to whimper in his sleep, probably the result of a nasty nightmare.

Relief filled him as his eyes met hers. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

"This is my house, too, you know. It's not like I've forgotten the password." She smiled. "Pomfrey let me go, said I was fine. I told you so!"

Oliver leapt from the chair and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. His dream had seemed very real, and he couldn't shake the image of the dead and bloodied Katie from his mind.

Katie's eyes widened in shock. "Oliver, are you okay?"

Wood didn't reply. His hand lifted from it's place on her back and rested it against her neck, feeling her steady pulse. She was alive and well, which was a comforting thought. But he didn't release her, instead pulled her even closer and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

Katie, meanwhile, was quite confused. _What in the world just happened? And why isn't he letting go of me?!_ He hugged her all the time, and she didn't mind, but at the moment he was cutting off her air supply with his crushing embrace.

"Uh, Wood," she stammered, "Is something wrong?" She had wanted him to lean back and answer her, but he did just the opposite. His grip tightened and he mumbled something into her neck. She only caught an occasional word: nightmare, Flint, hurt, you.

Grasping the meaning of his few coherent words, Katie whispered, "It was just a dream, Oliver. I'm right here."

Again he didn't say anything. But after a moment, he pulled away and finally spoke. "I'll listen to your advice, but that bloody Slytherin had better get what he deserves."

"I'm sure he will," Katie reached out and entwined her fingers her with Oliver's. "But what happened in that dream to make you seem so frightened? I've never seen you this scared before, and nothing actually happened!"

"I..." He paused, "I don't want to tell you."

She frowned. "Okay, but if you need to talk, I'll be here."

"I know," He looked down, trying to hide his watering eyes as the image flooded his mind.

"Well," Katie lifted Oliver's chin with her fingertips, "I'm going to go shower and change, okay? Maybe we could meet on the Quidditch pitch later?" 

"Sure," He watched as she stood, dropping her hand from his face.

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah,"

Katie was half way up the stair leading to the girls dormitories when she stopped and turned around. "Hey, Wood?" she called out, staying on the stair, "Thanks for being there for me yesterday." 

Oliver smiled up at her. "Any time,"

"And Wood?"

"Hmm?"

"Go get some breakfast. I'll see you on the pitch at noon, all right?"

"Of course,"

**

Katie stepped into the steaming shower and sighed. She may not feel sick, but her back was aching from sleeping on the unfamiliar hospital bed. As she lathered shampoo into her hair, thoughts filled her mind.

From what she could gather, Oliver had had a nightmare about her...and Flint. She wanted to know just what his subconscious had made him dream about, but if he didn't wish to say, she wouldn't make him.

After rinsing the shampoo from her blond locks, Katie turned off the water and got out of the shower. She pulled her wand out of the pocket of the pants she had dropped on the floor and waved it towards the main room of her dormitory. Music drifted over from her bed as her little CD player turned on. 

It was the one Muggle thing she could not live without. When she was younger, she had always dreamed of becoming a famous conductor of the London Symphony Orchestra, or composing her own music. This was, of course, still possible, but now that she was attending Hogwarts, it was very unlikely she'd get the musical experience needed for either career. Five years of oboe lessons didn't count. It was funny...all those five years, Oliver took oboe lessons with her even though he'd never do anything Muggle-related otherwise. She knew for a fact that he enjoyed every minute just as much as she did.

Then they found Quidditch, and the oboe was lost for Oliver. Katie kept up her practices, but soon gave up as well when given the chance to fly on a broom. But that didn't mean she'd given up completely. She even still had her oboe...in her trunk.

The loud music of John Williams sounded throughout the dorm room. She hummed along to_ Summon the Heroes_ as she pulled on her clothes and plaited her hair.

Once finished, Katie plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. The music surrounded her, letting her mind drift. Suddenly, she sat up. Something was wrong...

She jumped from the bed and ran out of the room. She vaguely heard the music stop as she dashed from the common room and down the hallway, her feet bringing her to the Great Hall. A large crowd had gathered near the entrance. Over the many heads, she could see Oliver's brown hair. 

Katie pushed her way through the many people and came face-to-face with Flint, who was standing off to Wood. He sneered at her.

"Ah, the very topic of our discussion has arrived," the Slytherin scoffed.

She ignored him and turned her attention to Wood, whose fists were clenched at his side.

"Oliver!" she screeched at him, furious.

"Get outta here, Katie," he growled at her.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She came to stand between the two captains and frowned at her own. "Come on, let's get out to the field," She was trying her best to keep calm, and it was quite difficult.

"What's the matter, Bell? Afraid I'd hurt your _friend_?" Flint grinned, showing his ugly teeth. Katie kept ignoring him.

"Go, Wood." She took his arm and tried to lead him from the crowd.

"Katie!" someone screamed.

She and Oliver whirled around. Flit had his wand raised, a malicious smile on his face. But before he could say a word, Katie took out her wand and bellowed, "_Accio wand_!"

Flint's wand flew from his hand and landed in Katie's. His eyes widened in shock.

"_Never_ mess with an angry female," she said, her voice wickedly soft. "Especially not one who wishes to wring your neck."

"Give me my wand, Bell!" he shouted.

"You want it back?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "Fine," She threw it far across the room, where it clattered distantly against the wall in the shadows. "Go fetch,"

There were gasps around the room and everything fell silent, tension building. Flint took a menacing step forward, but Katie stood her ground, eyes narrowed. She raised her wand again. The opposing captain rethought his decision and paused. He growled before turning and storming from the Hall, leaving his wand. The rest of the Slytherins, disgusted by what had just happened, fled after him.

Katie turned to leave as well, but was stopped when the crowd began clapping, soon cheering. She looked at the smiling faces around her.

Calls of "Go Bell!" filled her ears and she blushed. It was Wood's turn to save her so he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Once they were inside the locker rooms, he turned and stared at her. "Katie," he whispered, shaking his head as a smile crossed his lips, "I didn't know you had in ya to do that!"

"Neither did I," she said, grinning frivolously. "That felt _good_!"

"Did you see Flint? He was scared out of his mind!" He laughed. "Now _that _is what he deserved!"

*~*~*~*

The rest of the day passed without event, although every now and then someone would stop Katie in the hall to congratulate her on making such a fool out of Flint. That night at dinner, the main discussion was about this as well.

When Katie was finally able to relax in her room after curfew, Alyssia, one of her other roommates, was still going on about it.

"I just can't believe you said that to him!" A large smile was plastered on her face.

Katie just shook her head and buried her face in her book. She was quite proud of herself, but all this talk about it was getting annoying! She was glad when Alyssia finally fell asleep.

"Hey, Katie?" Angelina called out softly through the now dark room.

"Hmm?"

"Why _did _you act that way this morning?" Her friend sounded concerned.

"I don't know," Katie answered truthfully. "I was just so mad...I acted on an impulse, just like I told Oliver _not _to do."

"But why were you mad? What did he do to you?" Angelina sounded very curious. "I saw the whole thing, but I didn't catch the reason for it all."

"Do you really want to know, Ange?" the blond asked quietly, "'Cause you're not going to like the answer."

"Yes, I really want to know."

"All right then. Last night, when Oliver was bringing me my book, he overheard Flint talking to some of his teammates in the hall..." she paused.

"And...?" Angelina prodded.

"According to Wood, he poisoned me."

"What?!" the black girl had to fight to keep her voice down.

"He had someone put some kind of potion in my water bottle while we were at practice either Thursday night or Friday morning."

Angelina gasped angrily. "That dirty, cheating -"

"Shush!" Katie scolded. "Do you want to wake the entire house?"

"I just can't believe he would do something that...that _low_!" She sounded disgusted..

"Wood and I are going to tell McGonagall, tomorrow hopefully."

"Well, good!" She paused and Katie could practically hear her smile. "Now...about you and Wood..."

"Angelina!" Katie said. "What are you doing talking abut my love life when you've told me nothing of your own? What's this I hear about a certain Lee Jordan?"

Angelina giggled softly. "Fine, fine...I like Lee. Happy?"

"I knew it!" Katie laughed in return. "I can get you two together, if you'd like." She smiled devilishly. "But of course you don't mind the age gap?"

Angelina sighed. "He's only two years younger than I am...plus he's adorable! And he likes Quidditch. At least we'd be able to have a nice conversation, unlike others I've dated."

"Very true," Katie rolled over and pulled the curtains away from her bed. "I can't sleep. I'm gonna go down to the common room to read for a while,"

"Okay," her friend replied as she turned and closed her eyes.

Katie picked up her book and quietly opened the door. She descended the stairs and walked toward the fire. She was surprised to see someone already there. 

Wood looked up as she approached. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't sleep, so I decided to read." Katie came to stand before his lage chair.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down onto his lap. She laughed and leaned against him, enjoying the warmth from both him and the fire.

"What are _you _doing down here?" 

"I was just thinking..." He stopped talking and looked at her. His deep brown eyes were wide and innocent. Katie had never seen eyes that color...or that expressive. "Are we gonna talk to McGonagall tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think we should." She nodded before started laughing softly.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," She paused, "Did you know that Ange likes Lee Jordan?"

"Lee? The Wealsey's friend?" He smiled.

"That's the one." Katie shook her head.

"Isn't he a bit...young?"

"Ange says she doesn't mind. She thinks he's adorable." A large grin spread across her face. "You've got to help me get them together."

"You mean play matchmaker?" Wood startled.

"But of course!" She grinned innocuously up at him.

"You are mean, ya know that?" He shook his head.

"I don't _scare _you, do I?" she answered his question with a question.

"Of course not," he whispered. Unexpectedly he began to tickle her. A giggle escaped her lips, followed by loud snickers, as she tried to move away from him.

"Stop," she said breathlessly. She was very, very ticklish. 

Oliver's fingers slid under the bottom of her tank top to tickle her sides mercilessly. Katie howled with laughter. He laughed with her, amused.

"Stop," she tried again. "We'll...wake up....all...of Gryff....indor..." she gasped out between laughs.

He stopped, leaving Katie gasping for breath, still giggling.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, amused.

"I dunno," Oliver shrugged.

"You haven't tickled me since we were eight." She struggled to right herself in his lap.

"I didn't know that," He wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her movement, and gently pulled her against him. He practically lived for little moments like these.

Katie looked up at him, blue eyes shining with her smile. All of a sudden, something in her mind clicked. Here was Oliver Wood, the boy almost every girl in Hogwarts wanted, holding her, Katie Bell. He was staring at her and when their eyes met, goosebumps came up on Katie arms and a strange warmth filled her. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, but at that moment, she realized that he was more than that to her. She was in love with her best friend. Not just some crush, but _in love_ with the guy! But you _can't _fall in love with your best friend! Could you?

She jumped up, confused. "I'm going back up," she stuttered.

"Katie?" Oliver's brow furrowed. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No,"

He reached out and grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Katie, I..." He stopped, blushing furiously. "Sleep well," 

He released her hand and watched and she all but ran up the stairs and into her dorm. What had he done?

Katie opened and closed the door as quietly as she could. The other four girls were asleep, and she didn't want to wake them. 

She fell onto her bed. _What just happened?_ she asked herself. _Surely not what I _think _just happened. I can't be in love with him...I just can't be... _

She fell into a troubled sleep with Oliver filled dreams, which put an end to her denying thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Thanks to my reviewers!

****

swimgirl ~ Yes, I did want to write this story. =D Thank you so much for your compliments. .::blush::.

****

elvencherry07 ~ I'm glad you don't mind...I was worried about that...

****

aubiecat ~ .::Blush::. True talent?? Thank you so much! .::Face turns red::.

****

Ash Carroll ~ Once again...Thank you so much for your nice compliments! Did you like what Flit got? Don't worry...there's more to come... =P

****

Tara ~ Good Flit "punishment"? Hehe...

****

Elbereth ~ Thank you sooooooooo much! Without your recommendation, I wouldn't have half as many reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

****

Anne ~ You really think this is good? I've read just about every Oliver/Katie story out there, and I don't know where to place mine among those. Thanks! =D And I would have had Oliver punch Flint, I mean, he deserves it, but I didn't want to get poor Ollie in trouble. ^_~

****

Jessica ~ I'll call ya later. See you soon!

****

Kat86 ~ I've already talked to you! ^_~ Thanks again.

I'm sorry if I've forgotten someone. If I have, tell me and I'll add you in. =)

Thank to all of my readers, even if you're not reviewing.

See you guys in three weeks!


	4. Quidditch Deprivations

My trip was cut short, so I'm back early. Band camp for the next two weeks, though. Twelve whole hours a day of marching...in the hot sun (on the bus lot, which is, of course, black, making it all even hotter). Yuck. Oh well. I'll live. Been through it all before...

No one guessed where the title of the last chapter came from. But if you can tell me, I already have a pretty picture all ready to be dedicated to you. Jessica can tell ya how good it is. Can't ya, Jess? ^_~ Not like I'm trying to bribe you...or brag about myself.... O_o

Just out of curiosity, how many of you guys have been to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan? It's my favorite museum. Spent an entire six hours there looking at armor and mummies stuff. =D

Wow...already over 40 reviews for _three _chapters! My LotR fic has eleven chapters and only thirty six. I guess you all like this one, then? Well, who am I to keep you from reading the next chapter? 

The Great Hall buzzed with chatter the next morning when Katie and Angelina entered. They took seats beside the twins, who were busy talking in hushed whispers to Lee Jordan. Wood was watching them with mild interest as he tore apart a piece of toast. Alicia had her nose buried in her potions book, last minute studying for an upcoming exam, and didn't see them.

"Sleep well?" Wood asked upon their arrival.

"Pretty well, I guess," answered a distracted Angelina; she was watching Lee.

"Katie?" He redirected the question to her. 

"Not well at all," She shook her head and yawned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Before Katie could finish, owls flooded the Hall, bringing mail to their owners. A large barn owl landed in front of her and dropped a letter onto her plate. She picked it up and tore open the seal. After skimming through it, she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, picking up the letter from where his friend had dropped it.

"I have detention," She sighed. "For 'using magic on another student'."

"But you were defending yourself!"

"I doubt Snape would believe that. Look who signed it." Katie closed her eyes and began to bang her head softly against the table.

Wood glanced at the signature and sure enough, Snape's name was clearly written.

"Katie?" Alicia looked up and saw the afore mentioned Chaser beating her head down. "Um...What are you doing?"

The only answer she got was another thud. "_Stupid_, Bell!" she grumbled to herself as her head hit the wood once again. "_Stupid_!"

Wood handed Alicia the note and grabbed a handful of Katie's blond hair, stopping her from giving herself a concussion. "It won't be that bad, Kates."

"I am such an _idiot_!" she cried out in frustration. "I did just what I told you _not _to do, and look what happened!"

"You were angry, and he was about to do worse to you." He calmed. "At the very least he deserved a bit of embarrassment."

"Yeah, but at _my _cost! Snape won't give _him _detention!"

"No, but McGonagall will. C'mon," He stood and waited for Katie to do the same. "Let's start heading towards History of Magic."

Katie let out a dramatic sigh. "Hey, Ange?" she asked, following Oliver towards the doors. "I'll see ya later?" 

Angelina looked up. "Of course. Save me a seat, would you? I'm going to eat a bit longer."

"Sure," She smiled and walked away - right into something. She glanced up and growled angrily. 

Flint leered down at her. "In trouble now, are you?"

"No," Katie's eyebrows knitted together as she glared at him.

"Well, you will be," The Slytherin captain grabbed her arm and squeezed it painfully. "No one does something like _that _to _me _and gets away with it."

She gasped in pain and jerked her limb away. "Get away from me," she hissed.

"Now why would I listen to you?" he asked fiercely as he took a step closer. Katie stumbled back, noticing with a bit of fright that no one at the two nearby tables noticed anything odd between the two students.

At that moment, Wood came to her rescue. "C'mon, Kates, lets go," He grabbed her arm and tugged her away. 

Flint backed off, but not before he could whisper, "You _will _pay for what you did, Bell," He glared at them both, his dark eyes holding malevolence.

Katie blanched as Oliver dragged her off.

"Oh, Oliver," she cried softly once they were in the nearly deserted hallway, "What have I done?" She dropped her bag, it's contents falling across the floor. Her mind refused to focus on anything but the encounter moments before.

"It's all right, Katie," Wood said as he stooped over to help her gather her things. "He wouldn't dare do anything, I'm sure."

Katie just nodded as she absentmindedly shoved her books into her school bag. Wood handed her wand over, which had rolled by his foot. Stuffing it into her pocket, she shouldered the bag and sighed. As they stood he looked at her face, which had just barely paled.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I won't let him hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of." His voice was soft.

Katie swallowed and nodded. "I know," 

Oliver released her face and slid an arm protectively around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist, but he could feel her tense at the contact. This confused him. _What is bothering her?_ he wondered as they continued walking towards the classroom.

Before he had a chance to ask her, though, a large crowd left the Great Hall and flooded through the halls on their way to classes. His question would have to wait until later, then.

***

History of Magic passed as it always did...slowly. The seventh years left with a good deal of homework, much to their dismay.

"Can you believe it?" Angelina sighed as she stood and waited for Katie. "An entire report on the Goblin Revolutions. We learned about the Goblin Revolutions in_ second year_! I don't remember a _thing_! All because of those stupid tests!"

"And with Quidditch practice almost every night." Katie added, "How are we ever going to finish?"

"Why don't we go to the library after dinner tonight?" Angelina suggested as they left the room and walked down the hall towards the dungeons.

"We have practice at seven, remember?" her friend said, frustrated.

"Let's leave dinner early, then." The black girl pushed stray braids from her face. "That way we can at least get _some_thing done, right?"

"Okay, sounds good to me," Katie nodded.

"What sounds good?" Wood asked, catching up with his teammates. 

"We're going to the library for a few minutes after dinner tonight to get started on the paper for Binns." Angelina informed him.

"But what about Quidditch?" The captain raised his eyebrows.

"That's what we mean by 'a few minutes after dinner', silly." She shook her head. "We'll be at practice."

"But," Katie added, "You work us all so much - and every day! - we probably won't finish the report anyway."

"You can do it on Sunday," Wood said innocently.

Katie and Angelina snorted. "Sure, okay,"

The blond shook her head. "You and your Quidditch obsession, Wood,"

Angelina stopped walking. "Uh oh," she said quietly, "I've left my potions book upstairs. I'll be right back!" With that, she turned and ran off back up the hall.

Katie laughed quietly and kept walking to her next class. Wood shook his head.

"That girl seems to forget at least one thing every day," he said.

"Yeah," Her laughter subsided and her mood became darker when they descended the stair leading to the dungeons. "I hate potions," she said. "And it doesn't help much that we have to take it with the Slytherins."

"Look on the bright side," Wood suggested. "At least you have the class with me."

Katie laughed. "You are very full of yourself, Mr. Wood."

"Ah, but not as much as you may think, Miss. Bell."

"Really now?" Katie bumped him with her hip, making him stagger for a few steps. He laughed and put an arm around her waist, as he usually did.

"Remember: Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow you may die." He said sagely.

"What in the world does that have to do with anything?"

"I...don't know." He nodded once.

Katie smiled and leaned against him. "You are very wise, my all-powerful captain."

"Why thank you,"

They didn't have time to say anything more; they had arrived at Snape's classroom. Many of the students were already there. Percy sat near the back with Alexander, his and Oliver's other roommate. Flint and one of his fellow chasers and keeper sat at a table near the center of the room. A black haired girl was latched onto Flint's arm, smiling stupidly. The captain whispered something in her ear; she giggled and nodded.

Flint looked up at the two and grinned as Katie kept her eyes down. Oliver ignored him as well, making his anger rise. He turned to his little group and said something; they started laughing.

Angelina rushed inside and took a seat beside Katie, who had followed Oliver to Percy and Alexander. Her cheeks were flushed from her run, but she put her book down in front of her as she pulled some parchment and a quill from her bag.

"All right, there, Ange?" Katie asked her friend.

"Sure," She nodded. "I thought class would have already started."

"You made it just in time," And so she had. Snape strided into the room and everyone fell silent.

"You have an exam at the end of the week over the past five potions you should have learned to make." He looked around at the class. "I don't think I need to remind you how important the rest of your exams will be. Everything on them shall be on your N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year, which I expect you all to do well on." 

Katie saw Oliver's fingers clasp together; he didn't do too well in this class and was nervous about what was coming. She placed her hand on his own under the table and noticed his fingers slightly unclench.

"Today," the professor continued, "you will break into threes and make a sleeping draft. One person from your group will test it. Come to me for the antidote, _after _I've seen both your potion _and _the one asleep."

The class did as they were told. Angelina, Katie and Alyssia were in the same group. Potions was Alyssia's best subject, so the other two were comfortable with the assignment. Wood, on the other hand, was grouped with Percy and Alexander. All three were pretty hopeless, especially Oliver, who kept dropping the ingredients. 

Snape took notice of this and swooped over to them. "You've added too many dragon scales!" he snapped. Oliver shrank back, clearly intimidated. "With this potion, you'll give your partners purple skin! Start over!" He waved his wand and the liquid in the cauldron disappeared.

Flint laughed from a nearby table. "What's the matter, _Wood_?" he taunted, "Can't make a simple potion?"

Oliver peered over into the other's cauldron. The potion inside was gray, not the correct bluish color. "Looks like you can't either," Flint flushed angrily at the comment and turned away.

"_Detention_, Mr. Wood!" Snape barked.

"But, Professor -" Oliver stammered, jumping slightly, "What did I do?"

"Fighting with another student, just like someone _else _from your house," he spat with a look to Katie. "And five points from Gryffindor for talking back to your teacher."

Wood gaped at the professor's retreating back. "What was that?" He turned to Percy, who had a similar look on his face. Alexander had backed away and was standing behind the Weasley.

Katie, Angelina, and Alyssia looked on, shocked. It was no secret that Snape disliked some of the Gryffindor students, but had never done anything so...mean to this class before.

The rest of the class passed without a hitch, and soon enough, it was time to leave. The students gathered their belongings and rushed from the room. Before Katie and Oliver could leave, though, Snape called them to his desk.

He stood behind it, glaring at them, as they approached. "You shall both serve your detention tonight. Come to this classroom directly after dinner." He paused. "You both will be reorganizing the shelves at the back, including transferring all of the ingredients into new containers and putting them back in alphabetical order. It will most likely take a few hours."

"Professor -" Wood started to say. He was interrupted.

"That means no practice for your team tonight, since their captain will be absent."

Wood looked ready to yell out in anger, but Katie coughed and he rethought his decision.

"Yes, Professor," she said as politely as she could. She picked up her bag.

Snape nodded, dismissing them. Katie took Oliver's hand and led him from the room.

"I can't believe this!" Wood cried. "No Quidditch tonight because of a detention I don't deserve!"

"Oh, hush," Katie scolded playfully. "We could have gotten much worse than having to work on those shelves."

"I guess you're right," He sighed and slipped his arm around her waist again.

"And look on the bright side," She stopped walking and looked up at her friend. "At least you have the detention with _me_."

Oliver laughed and let his hand snake through her hair, which she had left down that morning, wrapping the blond tresses around his fingers. "I do believe I said nearly the same thing to you earlier today."

Katie smirked up at him. "Indeed."

Oliver was suddenly overcome with a very strong urge to pull her against him and kiss her simpering lips, right there in the middle of the hallway for all to see. He quickly released her, but the appealing thought didn't leave. He had been battling with this strong desire for a long three years now, and it hurt every time he refused to obey.

"Wood?" Katie asked, noticing a strange look in his eyes as he removed his warm arm from her waist, dragging his other hand rather reluctantly from her hair. "What's wrong?"

"I..." He stopped and shook his head. "Nothing. C'mon, let's get going."

She followed him down the hall, minding the fact that he was keeping a bit more distance between them than usual. Not to mention the absence of an arm around her. Katie smiled and reached her own arm up and around his shoulders, pulling him close to her. He was a good bit taller than she, making this difficult.

"Come now, Oliver." she whispered, "I know you well enough that it's not 'nothing' bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

Wood thought quickly. There was no way out of this one, but he wasn't going to tell her that all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let go. "I'm worrying about potions," It wasn't really a lie, he was nervous about that as well. "I've never done well in that class."

Katie knew that this wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't push him further. "Pay it no mind. I'll help you study, if you'd like."

"I'd love that," _In more ways than one_, he added silently.

***

That day after Transfiguration, Katie and Oliver went up to Professor McGonagall. Neither knew quite what to say about the matter at hand, but knew it had to be mentioned.

"Professor?" Katie asked quietly. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Miss Bell, Mr. Wood." The older woman smiled kindly at them. "What is on your mind?"

"Well...um..." Katie stammered over her words. Wood stood at her side, equally nervous. "It's about what happened to me on Saturday..."

"Yes?" McGonagall prompted.

"Marcus Flint..." Wood put in, but stopped once the name slipped from his mouth.

The professor watched her students, a bit confused. "Wood?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He tried to poison me." Katie said bluntly.

"What?" McGonagall looked shocked.

"With a potion -" 

"A not well made potion-"

"Put it in her water during a practice -"

"I didn't notice at the time -"

A jumble of words poured out before the teacher held up a hand. "This is a very serious accusation, you two. How do you know this?"

"I - I heard him say it...in the hallway that night." Wood said.

"And you are positive it was Mr. Flint?"

"Yes." He said this inarguably.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Very well then. I will be sure to bring this up with Professor Dumbledore. I will see to it that he is properly punished, with more than just detention." She winked at them before saying, "Thank you for informing me of this. Now go on, you don't want to be late to your next class."

***

The rest of the day flew by. Wood talked to the twins in the hall on the way to one of his classes about the canceled practice, and asked them to give word to Alicia and Harry. Angelina was a bit upset about having to start the report alone, but was glad about being able to have more time to work.

Dinner came all too soon and passed much too quickly. The dreaded detention drew closer and closer. While talking and laughter fluttered on around them, Oliver and Katie were both silent. Eventually it came time to part with their friends as the two made their way through the chilled dungeons and into the cold classroom.

Snape was already waiting for them He sat at his desk, looking over an assignment one of his classes had turned in. "It's about time," he said, standing. "The new jars are on the back counter. Make sure you label everything, and then place it back on the shelf in its correct alphabetical placement. There are over three hundred ingredients in that cabinet, so don't expect an early return."

Katie and Oliver glanced at each other before the professor continued.

"I have to go see to some matters concerning my house's Quidditch team." Snape glared at the two students in turn. "I shall be back within an hour." He swept from the room, leaving two angry Gryffindor Quidditch players in his wake. He closed the door behind him, a baleful thud echoing through the halls.

"Well..." Katie looked around, noticing the jars and labels behind them. "I guess we should get started, then."

The first few minutes passed in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Katie knew that Wood was furious at having to be here, she could see it as well in his jerked movement. She sighed and continued putting a label on a jar containing dried aloe leaves, adjusting her legs into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Look, Wood," She said a bit later, "We're about halfway done."

He only nodded, keeping his head bent over another jar.

"Please, Oliver," Katie sighed and reached out to take his hand. "Let's talk about something. This silence is killing me!"

"All right then," he said as he looked up at her, his brown eyes sparkling as he smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, is all."

"Well then," Katie said, "What can we talk about to help you calm down? It's not fun to be frustrated."

Oliver laughed at her tone. She sounded much too cheerful at a time like this, stuck in his least favorite classroom with the terrible smell of dried flesh and herbs floating around the room.

He thought for a moment before saying, "The next Hogsmeade weekend is coming up,"

"Yeah," Katie smiled as she released his hand to start working again. "I suppose you'll spend the entire time in the Quidditch shop, huh?"

"Well, no actually." Katie stared up at him, a feigned look of shock on her face. Wood laughed. "I need to find a replacement Transfiguration book. Fred turned mine into a crane; it flew away before he could change it back. I was thinking of going to the bookshop by Honeydukes to buy a new one."

"Ah," Katie laughed. "A crane, huh? Never trust your things in the hands of the Weasley twins. You don't always get them back in one piece, if you get them back at all. I guess you've learned that the hard way."

"Indeed," Oliver looked up. 

Katie had turned back to another label and didn't notice as he stared at her for quite a while. He watched as her eyes darted from the old label to the new one, her long lashes dark against her peachy cream skin. Her full lips moved as she silently repeated letters and words to herself. Her hair had been pulled back to keep it out of her face, and a long braid fell down her back, the blond standing out against her black robes.

She seemed to not know how beautiful she was. Many other girls would kill to have her hourglass figure, or exquisite skin. Oliver knew that she wasn't as perfect as he made her seem or as others may think, but knowing all of her flaws just made him love her even more. He was hopeless.

***

The detention took all of three and a half hours, and the two walked slowly back to the common room once they were finished. Oliver mumbled the password and they both trudged inside. 

Many of the other Gryffindors were still awake. Angelina was talking with Lee while Alicia was laughing at Fred and George. Harry and the younger Weasley, Ron, sat with Hermione as they worked on homework. The other students were laughing, talking, doing homework, or playing games. Katie flopped down on a couch in front of the warm fire. Wood sat down beside her.

"See?" the chaser asked, "That wasn't so bad."

"It was torture." Wood said seriously.

"Oh, come!" Katie laughed and lightly punched his arm. "You're only sour because you couldn't play Quidditch this afternoon."

"Maybe so," He smiled widely at her. "Would you do something for me, Katie?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Sing something for me."

"What?" She startled. Sing? In front of all these people?

"Please?" Oliver pouted at her. 

"Why?"

"Your voice is calming, and I need to be calmed."

Katie paused and thought about her next move. "Actually, I have a better idea," She stood and pulled out her wand. She waved it towards her dorm and almost instantly the light sounds of a string quartet drifted down. 

The people around the room quieted as the music became louder, becoming a lively Scottish jig.

"Come, Oliver," Katie smiled. "Dance with me. Let your Scottish heritage show!"

"What?!" Wood looked up at her, his eyes wide in disbelief. What in the name of Godric Gryfindor was she doing?

"Oh, come on!" Katie grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet and over to an area of the room where there was no furniture. "We took the class together, so I know you can!"

The students cleared back, giving them room. Katie jumped to her toes and raised her arms above her head. She switched her weight to her left foot, letting her right point on the ground behind her. 

"Come on, Oliver! This is for you, not me!"

Wood smirked and walked out to her side. He moved to position himself like his friend. Katie smiled at him. The music got a bit louder. The two jumped simultaneously to the down beat and followed the traditional moves for this particular song. They twirled around each other, twining their fingers together as they did so.

They let go and jumped apart, only to move together again. Their feet tapped the ground as they danced, keeping time. Their robes swirled around them, giving it all a 'magical' effect, so to speak.

All their worries left as the music surrounded them. The students watching began to clap with the beat, enjoying this once in a lifetime show. Katie laughed happily; Oliver smiled widely, a sparkle in his eye as he watched his friend.

The music ended. They struck a pose, standing back-to-back with one foot pointing in front, one hand in the air and the other to the side. Their housemates clapped wildly, talking and laughing about what had just happened; someone even snapped a photo, probably the Creevey kid. They slowly went back to what they were doing before, but didn't forget the dancing couple.

Katie and Oliver were panting, thoroughly out of breath, but happy.

"I haven't done that in years!" Wood exclaimed as he sat back down. 

Katie smiled at him. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much," He sighed contentedly and leaned back. "Thanks for doing that, Kates."

"You're welcome, Oliver." She looked down at him. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his lips. "I'm going to go get ready for bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

Before she could leave, though, Wood jumped to his feet and wrapped her in a large hug. "We should do that more often. I've forgotten how much fun it is."

Katie laughed. "If I remember correctly, you called it 'stupid'."

"Hey, I was young." He pulled the tie from her hair and unbraided it, running his fingers through the smooth locks. "I have a deeper..._appreciation_...for it now. But, really, Katie. Thank you."

"You're welcome," She returned the hug before pulling back slightly. "Now, I would like to get some sleep, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Oliver pulled her back to him and placed a lingering kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, then,"

Katie stepped from his arms as he released her. "Goodnight, Wood," She smiled at him as she backed away. He saw Angelina scurry after her, a large grin plastered on her sweet-featured face.

"Katie!" Angelina laughed. "I didn't know you could do that! It was so cool! Especially with you two." She nodded toward Wood, who had sat back down. "I knew you liked him."

Katie didn't say anything in her defense; she _did _like him. Well, more correctly, as she had figured out the night before, she _loved _him.

They walked up to their dormitory, chatting about the day's events. Alyssia and Elizabeth were already asleep when they entered.

"Oh, Katie!" Angelina suddenly exclaimed, just able to keep her voice down. "Guess what?" 

"What?" Katie asked, playing along.

"Lee asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him! Isn't that wonderful?"

"He did?" Katie smiled. "Well, I guess I don't have to play matchmaker now."

Angelina laughed. "You really were going to get us together?"

"I was going to try," The blond nodded.

"Thanks anyway." The black girl pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"I'm happy for you, Ange," her friend said sincerely as she, too, got into her bed, which was next to her friend's.

"Thanks," Angelina rolled over to face Katie. "Since you seem to have finally come to your senses about Wood, I think I should tell you that he's had a crush on you since our second year, probably even longer." Before Katie even had time to process what she had just said, she pulled the curtains closed around her bed.

***

Oliver sat in the common room much later that night. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving him alone in front of the fire. Even the candles and lamps around the room had flickered lower, letting the fire itself be the main source of light.

Wood leaned back into the scarlet loveseat. A book was open on his lap, but he was paying it no attention. His mind was filled with thoughts of Katie, which was not unusual these days. The image of them dancing together kept playing again and again.

They had taken the class together when they were nine and ten, due to his mother's persistence. Actually, both mothers played a part in getting her child to take lessons with the other. 

Katie had quickly agreed, much to her mother's relief. At that age, the young Bell had a good amount of energy, and was constantly bouncing around one of their houses. Oliver, on the other hand, hadn't wanted to. It was hard enough to make him play the oboe. Dancing was just going too far. It was thanks to his own mother and Katie herself who finally convinced him to take the lessons.

The quiet opening and closing of a door brought him back to the present. He looked up and saw Katie (she seemed to appear every time he wanted her to) coming slowly down the stairs from her dormitory. She was clothed in a long teal robe over a low-cut red tank top and gold flannel pants. 

Katie noticed him watching her and smiled as she came to sit beside him on the small couch. "Why are you still down here?" she asked quietly.

"Didn't feel like going up," Wood said. He was still staring at her, taking pleasure in the way firelight played on her skin, making her seem to glow. "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep, like usual. I've got a lot on my mind." She sighed and broke the eye contact as she leaned into the soft cushions. "Oliver?" Her voice was serious. "Do you..." She stopped, not wanting to ask about what Angelina had said to her earlier but craving a confirmation that he did indeed like her. "Do you...still want me to help you study for potions?"

It took Oliver a few moments to answer. He averted his gaze and looked into the fire. "Yeah, if you could."

"Sure,"

Silence fell between them. Katie yawned before Wood spoke.

"Tired, are you?" He smiled.

"Just a bit," She yawned again.

"Maybe you should go back up and sleep." he suggested.

"What, are you trying to get rid of me?" She smiled slyly at him.

"No, of course not."

Katie shook her head, still smiling. "Besides, I can just as easily fall asleep down here with you." 

"I wouldn't mind that," Oliver put his arm in its usual place around her waist. He was a bit startled when his fingers met her exposed skin; her pajama pants rested low on her hips, leaving a sliver of skin below her shirt. She snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Silence fell again. After a few minutes, Oliver noticed that Katie's breathing had slowed. He looked down at the girl leaning on him. She was asleep. He smiled to himself and put his other arm around her, pulling her close enough so that she was curled in his arms. He rested his head on hers as he, too, fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's going to have to hold you for a while. Sorry, but as I've said, band for two weeks...then school starts. And my birthday is next month! =D

****

QueenAnne ~ Haha...Yeah, I wish I had a list of them, too. But I'll try to write during lunch breaks. I never take long to eat, and use the extra time to lay on the floor in the band room and sleep. =P

****

Ron Weasley ~ .::Blush::. Thank you so much for your lovely compliments. I'll talk to ya again later. ^_^

****

hP fAn Fo LyFe ~ Thank you so much! =P

****

swimgirl ~ Yeah, band sure does consume your life, huh? But I'd never give it up for anything. Music is my life. Thanks for your review! =D

****

Scarlett Darling ~ Of course he's not finished yet. But he'll soon have to face the wrath of an angry Oliver Wood. But you'll see soon enough. =)

****

Anne ~Yes, I did have a nice trip. =D Thanks for your review!

****

Jessica ~ We really need to get over to Wal-Mart.

****

Jonoishere ~ .::Blush::. Thank you so much for saying such nice things! People like you really give me a lot of self-confidence. =)

****

Lady Laffs-a-Lot ~ I like them, too. ^_^ Love your name!

****

Elbereth ~ I guess even _I _can't last three weeks. O_o Thank you so much for everything you've done and all the support you've given me!

****

dracofan9893 ~ Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just love knowing people enjoy my writing. =)

****

Scully ~ *Little* !! Yo ho!

****

Gizelle ~ Thanks!

__

*A friend is someone who dances with you in the sunlight and walks with you in the shadows.*


	5. The song in your heart

I decided to be nice and post this chapter...at seven o'clock in the morning. Band starts in less than an hour, and I still have to go find some things.

****

Disclaimer (which I forgot about until now)**:** Not mine, except for anyone you don't recognize. All belong to the great J. K. Rowling.

I gave Percy a better attitude. I really don't like the way he acts in the books. At all. Since I couldn't change him entirely, I gave him another side. A _nicer _side. Hope you all don't mind! ^_~

This chapter doesn't cover as much ground as the others, but it'll have to do for now. It's a pretty important one, though.

Enjoy!

Katie woke fairly early the next morning. Once she saw where she was, she was glad for it; the other students would have had a field day with _this _sight! Oliver was holding her upper body on his chest, arms crossed over her back. Their legs were tangled together, and her robe was knotted around both bodies.

She tried to sit up without waking her friend, but it seemed useless. He had a tight hold on her, and she couldn't squirm out of his arms. She sighed and stopped moving. Instead of taking advantage of the silence to think of some way to get off of Wood, she just smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. One of her arms slid under his neck, the other resting on his chest, as her eyes closed again. Maybe, if she pretended to be asleep, he'd take care of it all himself. But her plan of pretending soon became reality, and she fell back to sleep.

As if on cue, Oliver stirred. Not fully remembering where he was, he tried to sit up. He immediately stopped when he felt a weight holding him still. He looked down to see a tangled mass of blond hair, the owner's face currently buried in his shirt, one of her hands fisted around the material. Her eyes were closed, and a small, contented smile was on her lips. A strange feeling of longing twisted his stomach.

"Katie," he whispered, gently stroking her hair in an attempt to wake her.

"Mmmm..." She sighed and moved against him so that her face was pressing lightly onto the skin of his neck.

"Katie, wake up," Wood didn't have the heart to move to push her off of him, so he stuck to whispering to her.

"Oh, shush, Ange," Katie murmured tiredly. "No Quidditch this morning..."

"Bell, come on, up!" He rubbed her back, trying to bring her out of her dreams.

Katie's eyes fluttered open. She shook her head, clearing her vision. Her gaze caught Oliver's and she blushed. "Sorry,"

She quickly went about untangling her robe from underneath him; it was keeping her from sitting up properly. "Sorry," she said again, her cheeks still bright red.

Oliver laughed. "What are you sorry about?"

"Um..." Katie's face turned a deeper red, if that was possible.

He smiled at her flustered movements. "Stop," He reached around and grabbed both of her hands. "Here, let me help,"

Katie grinned sheepishly at him. Oliver sat up, still holding her to him, and tugged the robe loose. Their legs were still caught together, making it difficult to stand. Finally, Katie succeeded and stood. She watched as her friend did the same. They stood there for a moment or two, just looking at each other.

"I should..." Katie stammered, incredibly embarrassed, "I should probably go get dressed before the others wake up and wonder where I am,"

She turned to flee up the stairs, but Wood caught her arm, making her face him. "Katie," he began, looking into her bright eyes, "When was the last time we fell asleep together?"

"Oh -" She shook her head, taken by surprise at the question. "Um...I don't remember.."

He smiled and nodded. He released her arm, but Katie didn't move. Instead, she stood there and looked at his eyes, which were downcast. She laughed and lifted his chin with her fingers. When he met her eyes, her hand moved to rest on his cheek.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Her hand dropped and she turned to go up to her dorm.

Oliver looked after her. He smiled sadly and made his way up the stairs to his own dorm. When he went in, Alexander and Percy were both still asleep. Percy was snoring softly, oblivious that his friend had just arrived. Alex, on the other hand, woke when the door closed, being a light sleeper.

"Oliver?" He asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"The common room." Wood explained, "I fell asleep down there."

"Oh," Alex stretched before he stood. "Well, I'm gonna go shower. I want to get to the library to look up something for Charms before breakfast."

"Okay," Oliver fell back onto his bed and sighed. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them again when Percy poked his side.

"Where have you been all night?" He asked, grinning very unPercy-like.

"I fell asleep on a couch in the common room." Wood said simply.

The Weasley nodded. "Were you..._with _anyone? I could have sworn I heard someone else go down last night."

Wood looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I didn't fall asleep until late!" Percy said in his defense, "I only heard a door close, once, so I know whoever it was didn't go back up." He nodded. "Or at least not before I fell asleep."

"Well, you're right." 

The red-head smirked. "Who?" he asked. Even though he was Head Boy, around his friends, well Oliver and Alex at least, he seemed to be a whole different person. Much more like a Weasley, so to speak.

"Bell," Wood said easily, as though it had happened numerous times before. Which it had, just not in the past few..._years_.

"Ah," Percy smirked. "Of course."

"What?" The Keeper sat up and glared at his friend.

"Oh, come off it, Wood," The Weasley clapped his shoulder. "You know you like her."

"I am going to choose to ignore you now." Oliver flopped back down and rolled onto his stomach. Percy picked up the pillow from his bed, which was beside his friend's, and smacked him over the head with it.

"Ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you," The Head Boy suggested. "I'm sure she'd accept. I mean, hey! Who would turn down the opportunity to spend an entire day with Oliver Wood, the handsome Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper who will one day be famous?"

"You're outta your mind, Weasley," Wood grabbed the pillow from the other boy's hand as it came back down for another attack. 

Percy laughed. "I'm more sane than you are, Oliver. Just ask her, will you?"

Wood sighed in defeat. "Maybe,"

**

Katie closed the door behind her as she entered her room. Angelina, Alyssia, and Elizabeth were all asleep. Not wanting to wake them, she quietly moved around the chamber and gathered some clothing and a towel.

Angelina yawned before her eyes opened. She pulled back the curtains of her four-poster bed. "Just where have you been?" she asked her friend.

"I, Ange, have been sleeping." Katie answered smartly.

"Indeed," The black girl stood. "But you were not sleeping in your bed. I woke up last night to get some water and you weren't here."

"No," her friend said, "I fell asleep in the common room."

"Really, now?" Angelina smirked. "Was a certain Quidditch captain down there as well?"

"Yes," Katie said innocently. "Why?"

"Did you happen to fall asleep with _him_?" 

"I am not going to answer that question, Angelina Johnson, because I know very well that you would twist the truth to your liking."

The other Chaser smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with this new information. "You may as well have just answered my question. Your refusal confirmed it anyway."

"Oh, be quiet, you." Katie glared playfully at her friend. "I'm going to shower."

Angelina nodded as the other girl went into the bathroom and closed the door.

***

Wood was one of the first students in the Great Hall that morning. He had showered the night before, so had no need to do so again until after practice that evening.

A small group of girls at the Hufflepuff table looked up at him and giggled before turning back to each other and whispering. Flint and Warrington, another Chaser on the Slytherin team, were bent over a piece of parchment. Wood could see little figures zooming across the page, which was obviously being used to plan Quidditch strategies. The opposing captains caught the other's eye. Both glared, Flint even after Wood had kept walking before turning back to the other member of his team. 

"Ah, Oliver," The said boy looked up. A girl with waist length light brown hair was standing in front of him. She was smiling, a glint in her cold blue eyes. Wood recognized her as Natasha Sulaweyo, a sixth year from Ravenclaw. Natasha was known throughout her house as a snotty pureblood, although one probably couldn't have guessed it by her nice looks.

"Yes?" Wood stopped walking but glanced over her shoulder at his house table, which was only a few feet away.

"I'd like to ask you something," Natasha moved over a bit, forcing the boy to look at her. She was acting quite boldly. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"What?" The Gryffindor stared at her.

The girl took his hesitation as shyness. "Oh, you're so cute," She cooed. Oliver raised his eyebrows. Natasha took no notice as she continued. "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall Saturday morning, okay?" She didn't give him time to reply before she walked off.

Wood gaped after her. What just happened? Had that girl tricked him into going to Hogsmeade with her? It sure seemed that way. He shook his head. He'd try to break it off later. At the moment, though, his stomach was growling, telling him to eat.

He sat down and was about to start filling his plate when someone clapped his shoulder. Fred Weasley, followed by his twin, sat next to the captain.

"Mornin', Wood," George said with a yawn as he picked up a piece of toast. "Pass the butter, Fred,"

His brother obliged. "What did Sulaweyo want?" Fred asked as he, too put food on his plate. "We saw her talking to you. You seemed a bit...confused."

Wood laughed at the Beater's tone of voice. "She asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her, and somehow tricked me into it."

"You said yes?" George raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"No, she agreed for me," He shook his head. "I had no say in the matter."

Fred and George exchanged glances. "We were sure you'd ask Katie," the first said.

Oliver choked on his juice, spitting some of it back into the cup. "Why in the world do you think that I'd do a thing like that?"

"Oh, come on, Wood," the other said, a bit bored, "Nearly the entire school can see that you two are perfect for each other. Well, all except you," He added.

"I do _not _like Bell," Wood said sternly.

"Yes, you do." Fred sighed. "The whole team has seen the way you look at her during practice - save Katie herself."

"What about Katie?" Alicia sat across from the three.

"We were just telling Oliver here how much he loves one of his chasers." George said, pointing his fork at the said captain.

"But," Fred added, "He just agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Natasha Sulaweyo."

"And you know that she's going to tell the whole school that Oliver is her boyfriend." George put in.

"So now," Fred went on for his brother, "poor Katie is going to be crushed,"

"Because she'll think that she doesn't have a chance to get him for herself." George finished.

"Oh, Wood!" Alicia cried, "How could you do that? Why didn't you ask Katie first?"

"Hey!" Oliver held up his hands. "I didn't actually agree to go with Natasha, she agreed for me. She walked away before I could say no!"

"Well," Fred said, "You're going to have to tell her that you don't want to go with her."

"I was going to anyway," The others grinned. "But not because I wanted to ask Katie!" he quickly added.

Alicia shook her head and pushed strands of dark hair from her face. "Whatever you say," The twins shrugged and went back to their meal. Nothing else was said on the matter.

After a few minutes, a pair of arms wrapped around Wood's neck. Someone leaned down. "Morning, all," It was Katie. 'Good mornings' chorused around the table. Katie let go of Oliver and sat down on his left.

Angelina soon appeared by the blond. She smiled at everyone as she lowered to the bench. Her long black braids were pulled back into a ponytail, and her dark skin seemed to glow from her recent shower. Lee took notice of the girl's arrival and sat beside her.

"Hey," he said to her before turning his attention to the others. "How's my favorite Quidditch team this fine morning?"

"We're fine, Jordan," Alicia grinned. "Have you taken an interest in one of our Chasers?"

Lee smiled. "Of course. Who could have resisted her charming...charm?"

Angelina laughed. "Why thank you," she said sweetly. The others smiled.

"You've been after her for three years," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah," George added, "Congratulations on your finally winning." He smiled widely, showing his teeth. His brother had the same look on his face as they turned toward Oliver.

Wood rolled his eyes. "I'm finished eating. I'm going to go get my stuff; I left it upstairs." The team nodded before going back to talking with Lee and Angelina.

"Hey, Wood," He turned around. Katie was standing and walking towards him. "I wanna go with you," 

Oliver smiled. "Sure," He wrapped an arm around her waist, avoiding her school bag. They had hardly gone a few steps before Natasha came up to them, blocking the way.

"Hello, Oliver," She glared at Katie. "What are you doing?"

Wood sighed and rolled his eyes again. "I'm going back upstairs,"

"With _her_?" Natasha motioned with her hand.

"Yes," He said evenly.

"But you're with me now," Natasha stepped forward.

Katie broke in. "Excuse me...Natasha, is it? But if you're trying to upset me just because you asked Oliver to go to Hogsmeade with you and so he be your boyfriend, it doesn't bother me." Natasha glared at her. She stepped from Wood's grasp. "Now I really have to get going."

"Come then, Oliver," Natasha took his arm and tried to drag his away.

"Wait," He pulled his arm away from her. "I need my books and stuff from my dorm. That's where I was going."

"Oh I'm sure _Katie _won't mind getting them, will you, _dear_?" Without waiting for an answer she pulled Wood out of the Hall and down a corridor. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend, pleading with her. Katie nodded and walked up the stairs.

She had overheard some of what the Weasleys had said about that weekend, so she knew about the girl's 'plan', if it could even be called that.

**

Natasha dragged a very reluctant Oliver down the corridor.

"My father," she was bragging, "works for the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Wood nodded distractedly. "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Natasha said unenthusiastically, "I go to _every _World Cup game; my father _always _get us the best seats. I've met _all _the players on the Holyhead Harpies team, as well as most of the Puddlemere United people too. They just _loved _me."

"Really, now?" He raised an eyebrow. _She really is a snotty pureblood just like everyone says, _he thought. _I think she must have been hit by a bludger once or twice in all the times she been to the World Cup._

"You _do _play the sport...um...Quidditch, right?" As she asked this obvious question, she leaned closer to him, latching her arm through his.

"Um, yeah..." Wood rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that has to fly around those gold things, aren't you?"

"You mean the Keeper?" He almost snorted at this girl's lack of...information, to say the least.

"Oh, is that what it's called, then?"

"Yeah," Wood pulled his arm away from her.

Natasha grabbed it back again. "All of the professional players I've met are purebloods. I just don't see how anyone who's _not _a pureblood even understands the game." She said this as though _she _understood what she was talking about.

Wood gave her a disgusted look, one she didn't see as she continued. "Father says that halfbloods, much less muggle borns, shouldn't even be allowed to play on _school _teams. Like those girls...what're their names?" She paused and glanced toward the ceiling, as though it could give her the answer.

He took his arm from her grasp once again and ignored her question. "Do you even understand Quidditch?" he asked her.

"Oh, well..." Natasha muttered, "Of course I do. What do you take me for, a stupid muggle born?"

Wood shook his head. "It's not nice to be prejudiced against people who aren't purebloods, you know. I _do _have friends who are halfbloods and muggle borns."

"How terribly rude of me," she said sarcastically. 

"Natasha," Wood said, "I don't want to -"

Before he had a chance to say something more, someone behind the two called out. "Hey, Tish!"

Natasha turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Sarah." The girl, probably a sixth year Ravenclaw as well, ran over to her friend.

"You left breakfast early today." Sarah had short cropped black hair and pale skin. She looked just as rude as the other.

"Yes, Oliver offered to walk me to class." She gestured to the Gryffindor.

"Oliver Wood, isn't it?" Sarah looked him over. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah Roberts." She held out her hand.

Wood took it. "You seem to already know me." He smiled, although only out of politeness.

"Who doesn't?" She sounded serious. "Come on, 'Tasha, lets get on to class. I'm sure Oliver has to as well."

Natasha glared at her friend. "All right, then," she said before turning to her other companion. "I'll see you later, Oliver." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled the girl into a classroom.

Wood rubbed his contaminated cheek with the back of his hand as he turned and went back up the hall towards his own class. "Stupid girl," he muttered under his breath.

**

Katie walked slowly down the cold corridor. She glanced at her watch. Class started in thirty minutes; she had plenty of time. She said the password and the portrait swung open. The common room was empty, everyone being down at breakfast by now. 

Dropping her things by the entrance, she went up the stairs leading to Oliver's dorm. She opened the door and walked inside. His bag was sitting beside his bed, his wand on the table beside it. Katie picked up the two necessities and did a quick check around the room to see if any of his school books were around. None were, and she left.

Oliver's bag added with hers meant for a very long trip down to Charms, they were both quite heavy. She sighed and hefted hers onto her shoulder as she cradled the other in her arm. 

Katie left the common room and trudged down the hall. Footsteps echoed behind her. She turned around but saw no one coming. Shaking her head - _I must be going crazy_ - she continued on her way.

Then she heard it again. Without looking back this time, she slightly quickened her pace. An irrational fear rose in her chest. _Who would be following _me_?_ she asked herself. 

Whoever it was, they were coming closer. "What's the matter..._afraid_?" 

The voice made Katie's heart seem to stop. She whirled around to face Flint. She immediately tried to reach for her wand, but found her movement hindered by the weight of Wood's school bag.

She glared at him a meanly as she could. Most others would have backed down from that look, but Flint laughed.

"Not as brave without your wand, are you, sweet?" He grinned maliciously.

She backed up, her heart pounding. "Stay away from me," she hissed.

"Why?" Flint took a step closer.

Katie didn't know what to say. She gasped when she stepped into something solid. She glanced behind to see Warrington and Montague, both large members from Slytherin's Quidditch team, standing behind her. She suddenly felt very small. Her chest constricted, making it hard to breathe.

"What do you want?" She gaped at the three Chasers.

Flint stood in front of her, frowning. "Revenge, of course." 

"You're despicable," Katie whispered, disgusted.

He backhanded her - hard - across the cheek. Katie's head snapped to the side, and the coppery taste of blood was evident in her mouth. Her hand flew to her stinging face, fingers meeting the blood she could taste. The bags both fell to the floor.

"Don't you dare talk like that to me again." he growled.

"You'll get into trouble for that," Was all she managed to gasp, ignoring his comment.

"I've already gotten a months detention, as well as a two month Quidditch prohibition for that little thing I did. What more could McGonagall do to me?" He looked bored.

"Expulsion," Katie said weakly.

"Do you really think I care? My father, as well as Draco's if I ask nicely, would keep that from happening." The two behind them laughed and nodded.

Suddenly, footsteps came up the corridor. Afraid that it might be a teacher, they backed off. Flint whispered, "Don't think that I'm done with you yet, Bell. And if you tell anyone about this, you'll get worse than what I already have planned for you." They all laughed and ran off.

Katie quickly gathered the books and bags from the floor and rushed into a nearby bathroom. She looked into the mirror above the sinks. Her cheek was tinged with blue and green, and blood was dripping from her nose and mouth.

She turned on the tap and caught some water in her cupped hands. She noticed that she was shaking as she brought the cool liquid up to her face. The blood became diluted with the water and ran down her face to drip into the sink, turning the pooling water a light red. 

After the blood had been cleaned away, Katie looked at her bruised cheek. How was she ever going to cover that up? She pulled some concealer from her bag and applied it gently to her face. It worked a bit, but you could still she that she was oddly colored. She took out her wand and put a charm on the make-up before reapplying it. This time it worked well to conceal the large bruise. 

Katie sighed and put her wand and concealer away. She glanced at her watch. Class started five minutes ago. But instead of gathering herself and going on, she sank to the cold stone floor and cried, her tears washing away the make-up. She cried from fear and anger, from how hopeless she felt. Nothing could make Katie Bell cry, and she hated herself for giving in so easily.

After nearly an hour, Katie still hadn't moved. She had stopped crying, but couldn't stand. The bathroom door opened and a first year student walked in. She gasped when she saw the seventh year Gryffindor on the floor. The girl looked at the sink, which had been turned off but not rinsed out and saw dried blood. Her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was high-pitched but sweet.

Katie looked up and the girl gasped again. "You're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" she said, surprised. Katie nodded.

"My name is Lexy. I'm in Hufflepuff." The young girl smiled and sat down next to the other. "What happened?"

"N - nothing..." Katie stammered.

Lexy nodded. "Whose books are these?" She gestured to the bags, and the books that had fallen out of them.

"M- mine," the Gryffindor hiccupped, "and a friend's."

"First class is almost over." Lexy pointed out, "Don't you think your friend needs these books?"

Katie actually laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. "Yeah, I guess so," She smiled and stood, using the sink to help. She glanced in the mirror. Her concealer had been washed away. Sighing, she brought the little compact out again and applied more. Her eyes were a bit red, but it would be better in a few minutes.

"Thanks, Lexy," Katie put her hand on the small girl's shoulder. "I've really got to get going now."

"Okay," Lexy smiled up at her. "I'll see you at lunch, then!"

The older girl nodded and gathered the things from the floor and walked out of the bathroom, where she had spent more than half of her first class.

Katie walked down the hall, keeping her eyes down. After a few minutes, she came to the Charms classroom. She opened the door and walked in. Everyone looked up at her as she entered. She noticed that they were working out of their books and saw with a twinge of guilt that Wood was sharing a book with Percy.

"Ah, Miss Bell," Professor Filtwick squeaked, "I'm glad that you have finally joined us. Please, take a seat and open your book to page thirty-five. I'll talk to you after class."

Katie nodded, glad that he wasn't going to say anything in front of the class.

She handed Wood his bag as she passed and sat at the back of the room. She took out her book and opened it to the page the professor had specified. She could feel eyes on her, but chose to ignore them.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to her. She glanced up and saw Oliver looking at her, confused. "Where were you?" he asked, whispering.

Katie shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

Wood looked at her, concern in his large brown eyes. "Okay," He stood and walked back to his desk, now using his own book.

The rest of class passed quickly, and before long, the little professor dismissed his class. Katie walked up to his desk. "You wanted to talk with me, Professor?"

Flitwick looked up at her. "I'm not angry with you," he said in his squeaky voice. "But I would like to know where you were for more than half of my class. And why your cheek has a large bruise on it."

Katie gasped and reached up to feel her face. Flitwick grinned. "You used a charm to make your foundation thicker; I can see through some charms when I wish to. A charm in itself."

Katie opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. She thought quickly. "I fell down the stairs." She said the first thing that came to mind.

The professor nodded, not believing her but not pressing the matter. "Very well," He smiled at her. "Go on to your next class now, dear."

"Thank you, Professor," Katie gathered her things and left.

Wood was waiting for her outside the door. "Care to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"I..." Katie looked around. The hall was crowded; too many people would be able to overhear. "Can we go someplace a bit more private?"

He looked at her, confused, but led her to an empty classroom a few doors down from Flitwick's. "_Now_ will you tell me?"

Katie paused, but quickly decided to tell Oliver everything, which she did. She finished by wiping the make-up off of her cheek with the sleeve of her robes. 

Wood gaped at the ugly bruise. "Flint did this to you?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking with anger. He reached out, holding his fingers just above her skin.

Katie nodded, her eyes watering again. "He told me not to tell anyone. Please don't do anything, Oliver!" she begged.

"But Katie," his brow furrowed and his hand dropped. "how can I let him get away with this? He hurt you!"

"Please, Oliver!" She sounded desperate. 

He looked at her. "But -"

"No!" Katie cried, "He said he'd do worse to me if I tried to do anything about it. Who knows what he'd do? I really don't want to find out!"

"Then I'll just have to stay with you all day." he said evenly. "He wouldn't try anything with me around. Or at least I hope not."

"I know very well that you can't fight," Katie pointed out, exasperated.

"Well...no, I can't," he admitted, "But I still want to protect you."

"Why do you care about this so much, Oliver?" She changed the subject abruptly.

Wood was at a loss for words. "I...Beacause I..." He stopped. Katie looked up at him, waiting for an answer he wasn't ready to give. He shook his head.

"Katie," He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry,"

She stared at him, confused. "Whatever for?"

"About Flint, Natasha...everything, I guess," He sighed.

"Natasha?" Katie asked, amused. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Wood looked away. "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with her." He looked back at her. "I was going to ask someone else."

The girl smiled. "Who?"

Oliver didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Katie was shocked, but didn't have time to do anything before he broke the kiss. He was blushing furiously and quickly released her. He picked up his bag and ran from the room.

Katie watched him go, stunned. She touched her lips, where his had been just seconds before. Maybe Angelina was right...

________________________________________________________________________

****

Ron Weasley ~ Thank you! .::Bigger blush::. We just got our show music on Friday. We should have gotten it back in May. Even now, we only have movement 1, out of four. And no drill. We're a bit behind. O_o

****

Jess ~ Did you ever see _Pirates of the Caribbean _again? My total is five. I think I've seen this one enough. Hehe...or not... Are you happy with this chapter? =P

****

hP fAn Fo LyFe ~ Thank you so much!

****

Tara ~ Happy? =D

****

Professional Scatterbrain ~ Oliver is still too shy, I guess. He'll let me know when I can have him tell Katie. Or vice versa.

****

BoPeep ~ Now that I look back at it, more should have happened, huh? Oh well. Thanks! =)

****

Anne ~ I wish sometimes I really could just ignore both. But the band directors are too scary for me to do that... About the quote. It was an anonymous. But it is nice, isn't it? Thanks for your compliments! =D

****

swimgirl ~ I though the dance would be pretty unique. I love Celtic/Irish/Scottish music, so it was pretty easy to put in. Music is good. ^_^

****

Wiccan-one14 ~ I'm glad that you like it! =)

****

Scully ~ I'll see you after a long week of band. You'll get to see me all sunburned, like last year! Remember at my party last year when I was red as a tomato? It hurt, too. Oh well. This year I'll remember the sunscreen. O_o Yo ho!

****

Ash Carroll ~ The stupid site really has been messing up a lot. Quite annoying. I hope you liked this chapter!

****

Lady Laffs-a-Lot ~ They are quite adorable together, aren't they? 

****

forensicfreak14 ~ Thanks! Hopefully I'll see ya on Thursday. Don't forget to watch us as you pas the bus lot! We might have drill by then. Or we'll be doing basics. Ahhhhhhhh!

I'll post again as soon as I can. =P

__

A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you've forgotten the words.


	6. When our wings forget how to fly

****

~* This chapter is dedicated to Lindsay (aka Ron Weasley). Her birthday is next week, and this is her present. Happy birthday, fellow clarinet player! *~

School has already started, and I've got a lot of homework. Add band in there as well. Practice Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday this week. And next, but without the Saturday. First regional in a little over a month!

Wow. My own birthday is this month, too. But, all this means that I won't have much time to write. I really hate to say this, but _the next update will probably be late next month_. =(

Saturday came quickly. It was still dark outside when Oliver woke that morning. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his thick robe as he went to sit on the windowsill facing the lake. The sun was just rising above the forest in the distance, shedding light over the dark trees. The moist ground around the water was covered in mist, glowing eerily in the coming sun. It was a beautiful sight.

As he sat there, he thought about what was to happen that day. No matter how hard he tried, Natasha refused to hear that he didn't want to spend any time with her. She always took his attempts as shyness or something.

His thoughts soon passed to Katie. Things seemed normal between them; no awkward moments or such. But Oliver couldn't stop thinking about how bold he had been that morning. Or how stupid. 

At the moment, he couldn't quite place his emotions. Every time an image of Katie entered his mind, a slight blush crept up his cheeks and a pure feeling of love filled him. But when he saw her during the days, that ugly bruise (which had already begun to heal) dark against her pale skin, he was instantly overcome with anger. Not towards her, of course, but to the one who hurt her, and not just physically. Flint. Just the name made him want to scream in outrage.

Alexander coughed and rolled over. Oliver snapped out of his daze and stood, stretching. After a yawn, he gathered clean clothes and a fresh towel on the way to the bathroom for a long, hot shower.

_After that,_ he decided, _I'll talk to Katie._

***

"Katie!" Angelina threw back the curtains of her friend's bed. "Wake up!"

The said girl groaned at the sudden noise and pulled her comforter over her head. "It's Saturday, Ange! Bug off and let me sleep!"

"C'mon, Katie!" Angelina whined as she poked at the lump on the bed. "I need your help!"

"With what?" Katie mumbled from under her pillow.

"Picking out something to wear." The black girl said as she pulled back the large comforter.

"Wear for what?"

"Hogsmeade,"

Katie sighed and glared up at her friend. "What the big deal? You'll be wearing your Hogwarts robes over whatever you choose, anyway."

"Please?" The other girl fussed.

"Oh, fine," Reluctantly, Katie got out of the warm bed and stepped on the cold stone floor. She slowly made her way to Angelina's armoire and pulled open the doors. An array of clothes hung before her, more folded beneath them.

Angelina came up behind her. "I was thinking of the scarlet sweater with the black skirt. Black leggings as well. Or maybe the gold sweater. But the green would be nice, too. What do you think?"

"I think you'd look nice in the scarlet sweater with your new black pants. It's pretty cold out there," Katie picked up the black pants she had suggested. They were made of a soft material, and felt good against her fingers. She handed them to Angelina and pulled the sweater off it's hanger. 

"Go get ready. I'm going back to sleep." True to her word, the blond walked back to her bed and flopped down.

"But Katie," Angelina protested. "You have to get dressed to. We'll be leaving soon."

"_You'll_ be leaving soon," Katie corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina looked confused. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nope,"

"Why not? We always go together!"

"Yes, well this time, you're going with Lee, remember?"'

"Of course I remember," Angelina looked hurt. "Why won't you come, too?"

"Because this time, you have a date." she snapped.

"But you can come along, for some of it at least. Then you could hang with Alicia or Wood." the other girl tried to reason.

"No, I couldn't." Katie pointed out, annoyed. "Alicia is going to be with the Weasley twins all afternoon, and you know very well that I don't like going to Zonkos. And, if you'd remember, Wood has a date as well."

"Oh, Katie," Angelina said sadly, "Don't act like this. Come on, I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind if you came with us."

"No, Ange!" Katie cried, "I don't want to go today!" She pulled the curtains closed around he bed, missing the tears starting to form in her friend's eyes. 

They never fought, and Angelina didn't like it at all. She knew Katie well enough to know that she wasn't angry with her, but frustrated with something else. But even though, it still hurt to have your best friend seem angry with you. And it felt even worse to break a tradition they'd had since third year.

***

Angelina went down to breakfast later that morning accompanied by Alyssia and Elizabeth. The girls parted ways once they entered the Great hall to go sit with their other friends. 

Fred and George looked up when Angelina plopped down on the bench beside them.

"Mornin', gorgeous," George said, nudging Lee with his elbow. Lee glanced up and caught the girl's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly seeing something.

Angelina sighed. "Katie's angry at me, for some odd reason. Well," she corrected, "She's frustrated with something, and taking it out on me. We're not talking at the moment. I just wish she'd tell me what was bothering her instead of keeping it all inside." 

The three listeners nodded and changed the subject to the visit that day.

Oliver, on the other hand, had overheard the conversation. He was sitting across the table from Fred, making it easy to hear what had been said. He stood, saying, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The three teammates and Lee smiled and nodded as he walked away. Before he had a chance to leave, though, Natasha appeared in front of him, blocking the way.

"Where are you going?" She asked, smiling sweetly. 

Oliver was disgusted. "I was going upstairs. I've got to do something."

"Can I come?" Natasha latched onto his arm.

Wood jerked it away. "No," he said and began walking away.

"Okay, then," She called from behind, "I'll meet you later!"

He ignored her and climbed up the stairs to the common room. The halls were empty, everyone down for breakfast. Everyone except for one person.

Oliver mumbled the password and the portrait swung open. The common room was empty as well. He swept his eyes across the room, just to be sure, and walked up the stairs leading to the girls dormitories. He knocked on the seventh year's door. A soft cursing came from the other side, followed by a loud thud and more cursing.

After a moment, the door opened to reveal a very ruffled looking Katie. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she was still dressed in her pajamas. He looked past her and into the room, which was cleaner than usual, except that all of the sheets and comforter of one of the beds was on the floor. Katie had obviously been either sleeping or laying down when he knocked, and had fallen out of the bed when she had come to answer the door, hence the thud he had heard.

"Oliver?" Katie asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Oh," Wood looked back at the girl in front of him. "Yeah. But what about you? Angie came down this morning close to tears! She said you two had an argument. Is everything okay, Katie? You guys never fight!"

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm just kinda stressed at the moment."

"With what?" he asked.

"A lot of things, actually." Katie sighed again. "Mostly, at the moment, it's school. I don't know how you manage your time well enough to do all your school work as well as Quidditch. I'm really far behind; I was gonna go to the library to finish up."

Oliver could tell that she was only telling him half the truth, but he left it at that. "But are you sure you don't want to come? Maybe I could find some way to get rid of Natasha and we could spend the day together."

Katie gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "No, thanks." 

"Are you sure?" he asked pleadingly.

"I'm sure."

"All right, then." He turned to go, but stopped and looked back at her. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course," Katie smiled as best she could.

Wood paused before he came forward and hugged her. "I love you," That's what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. Instead, he said nothing. 

Katie just stood there, letting him hold her. She put her hand on his arm before he pulled back. She suddenly blushed. "Wow...I must look something awful, huh?"

"You're as beautiful as you always are." Oliver reached up and placed his hand gingerly on her injured cheek. "I can hardly see it anymore," he whispered. He took a step forward and put his remaining hand on her other cheek.

"Oliver," Katie said quietly, a bit confused.

He just smiled and ran his fingers lightly over her jaw bone before letting his hands drop; he stuffed them into his pockets, where his fingers immediately grasped the cool necklace hidden within.

"Have a good day, Katie," His grin faltered a bit, but righted quickly. "I'll see you later, then."

"All right," Katie said faintly as she watched him turn and go down the stairs, then out of the tower. It was going to be a long, lonely day.

***

Oliver rushed out of the tower and down many sets of stairs before he finally reached the foyer in front of the Great Hall. Natasha instantly took notice of him and came over.

"That took quite a while," she said, annoyed. "Everyone is already making their way out." She pointed to the stream of students heading for the doors.

"Sorry," Wood shrugged.

Natasha sighed. "Come on," She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

What a day this will be.

*

The two arrived in Hogsmeade soon after. The streets weren't as crowded as they usually were, due mainly to the news of Sirius Black, but the many students made up for the slight drop in business.

Oliver looked around, searching the crowd of his schoolmates for anyone who could save him from this dreadful girl. Natasha, on the other hand, seemed quite excited about her 'date' with _The _Oliver Wood. She took hold of his arm again and dragged him to a nearby shop.

As they stepped inside, Wood nearly choked; the air was thick with different smells. It was obviously a perfume shop of some kind._ Oh how wonderful,_ he thought dryly.

Natasha walked over to a shelf and plucked up a bottle filled with pink liquid. She twisted off the lid and sniffed the air.

"Ah," An attendant came over to her, "One of our finest scents," Her voice was nasal, and rather annoying. "Made with pure chamomile."

Natasha looked shocked. "But isn't chamomile incredibly expensive?" she asked.

"It is," the lady replied, "But it has quite a fine smell, no?"

"Indeed," The student looked at the price. "I'd like some, please."

Wood didn't wait around to see just how expensive it was; he walked outside and stood by the door. Natasha took another ten minutes before she finally emerged.

"I love having money," She sighed happily. "I guess it pays to have a father in the ministry." She smiled and took his arm, leading him to another shop. This one was filled with dress robes. Natasha darted through the racks, leaving Oliver against the wall.

He shook his head. _Disgusting_, he thought as he watched her. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. Looking up to make sure Natasha was busy, he slipped out of the door. _She'll be fine by herself for a while..._

Once he was free of the stuffy store, Wood looked up and down the street. The way was congested with students bustling here and there, some holding large bags and talking with their friends. He had never been in this part of Hogsmeade, but still knew exactly how to get to where he wanted to go. Let's just call it 'Quidditch sonar'.

***

Angelina and Lee wandered the streets aimlessly. They had already visited Honeydukes and the three Quidditch shops, buying things from a few of the stores.

Lee had bought a pound of chocolate for Angelina, while she bought him a cap with the words _Montrose Magpies_ flashing across the front. The Magpies were Lee's favorite team, and Angelina only thought it appropriate to buy it for him, since she loved the team as well. Other than the gifts for each other, they hadn't bought anything else. 

"Let's get something to eat," Angelina suggested. Lee nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good to me!" Angelina smiled.

The two made their way toward the said place and went in, seating themselves by a window. The warm interior was a sharp (and welcomed) contrast to the cold wind blowing outside.

"What would you like?" Lee asked, standing.

"Hmm..." Angelina thought for a moment. "Hot cocoa'd be nice."

"All right. I'll be right back," He walked toward the counter.

Angelina looked out the window. The small frames were a bit fogged but she could still see through the glass. She really was having a marvelous time, and was quite happy to be out with Lee. She could tell that they got along very well, and loved spending time together. They were comfortable with each other, not minding the slight age gap in the least. Angelina could practically feel herself falling for him.

She was snapped from her thoughts as a steaming mug was placed in front of her. She looked up at Lee as he sat across from her. He was holding a mug filled with butterbeer. Angelina picked up her cup and took a cautious sip. The cocoa was delicious, but a bit too hot. She set it back down.

"Thanks," 

"You're welcome," Lee beamed at the pretty girl, incredibly happy about being able to spend time alone with her.

But that time alone ended much too quickly. "Jordan, Johnson!" 

The Weasley twins bounded over and squeezed in at the table beside them. Angelina and Lee moved closer to the window, still opposite each other, to make room for the two beaters.

"How are you both doing this fine-"

"-and chilly-", 

"-afternoon?"

Fred and George grinned broadly. Their cheeks and noses were rosy from the cold outside and they were bundled in sweaters. It was a bit early on in the year for such weather, but they adjusted quickly.

"We're fine, thanks," Angelina answered the question, her voice filled with slight annoyance. "Where's Alicia?"

"She met up with that Zimmerman fellow, from Hufflepuff, outside of Zonkos." George said.

"They walked off." Fred added with a bit of jealously.

Lee looked around their feet. "I don't see any bags. Didn't you get anything?"

"We really wanted to," Fred said, a sad look in his eye as he glanced at his brother.

"We don't have a lot of spending money at the moment," George added sullenly.

"But," Fred flashed them all a large smile, "We have plenty of...supplies to last us for a while,"

Angelina and Lee sent each other frightened gapes before Angelina asked, "What kinds of things? You're not..._planning _something, are you?"

The Weasleys laughed loudly, attracting many irked looks from the other customers. "Must you always ask us this question?" George asked.

"Because we're sure you already know the answer." the other twin finished.

"Indeed," Lee said. He looked up at Angelina. She was quietly sipping her cocoa and looking out the window. She turned back and caught his eyes on her. She smirked sweetly and winked at him, causing Lee to blush and avert his gaze.

The Weasley twins continued talking, not noticing the furtive glances and smiles being shared by their friend and fellow chaser.

*~*~*

Katie sat at a large table in the library. Her school books were propped up before her, a scroll laid out in front of them. Her quill was laying off to the side as she thought about what to include in the assignment. 

_This would be so much easier if I had Ange's help!_ Katie sighed in frustration and closed the dreaded History of Magic book. Pushing the parchment out of the way, she let her head flop down onto the table, a soft thud echoing out around her.

She hated being alone, and felt terrible for being so mean to Angelina that morning. She was lost in thought (trying to figure out how to apologize to her friend) when someone gently poked her shoulder. She glanced up to see Lexy, the first year Hufflepuff, standing next to her, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Lexy stuttered, obviously nervous, "But I wanted to, um...ask you something,"

"Yes?" Katie looked up at the small girl.

Lexy smiled back and ducked her head. "Could you help me with something?"

"Of course," The Gryffindor seventh year smiled sweetly at the younger child.

"Could you...help me learn to be a chaser?" The color rose in the girl's cheeks and all the way up to her ears before more words sprung from her mouth. "I really want to try out for my house team, but I don't think I've got enough talent. I've seen you at practices, and you're really good. I want to know how to be as good as you."

Katie's eyes widened in shock. Her? Really good at Quidditch? There was something she'd never heard before. "But we haven't even played a game yet! How could you have chosen me so easily?"

"I've heard many things about you, and I believe them. I know the other two girls on your team are good, too, but I'd rather learn from you."

Katie didn't know what to say. She was stunned, but quite pleased. "I'll be more than happy to help you." she said after a moment of awkward silence. "Why don't we start now?"

"Now?" Lexy looked up, alarmed. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Katie smiled widely. "I'm in dire need of company, and I feel like flying. Let's go."

"But I don't have a broom!" The girl, though very excited, was even more nervous than she was before.

"That's all right. You can use mine, and I'll use Wood's." She leapt from the chair and gathered her books together. "C'mon! This'll be fun!"

Lexy's frightened expression soon became a huge smile.

"We'll make a deal." Katie stated. "You keep me company, and I'll teach you how to play Quidditch." She grinned. "That is, of course, if you don't mind spending time with the girl Marcus Flint is angry with." 

Lexy giggled. "I'd love to keep you company, and he doesn't scare me!"

"Good!" Katie made her way out of the library, the first year following, "All my gear is in the locker room already. I'm pretty sure Oliver's broom is in his locker, and I know there's extra stuff somewhere that'd fit you. Of course, it'll all be Gryffindor colors. Hope you don't mind," She was talking quite quickly, excited.

The two walked from the castle and toward the Quidditch pitch. The many lower year students that couldn't go to Hogsmeade were all outside, most around the lake, enjoying the sunlight. The girls were ignored as they passed. Soon, they entered the locker room. 

Katie dropped her books on a bench and stood in front of a scarlet locker. She undid the latch and swung the door open. Her broom fell forward and hit her shoulder as she reached past it to grab her practice robes.

Lexy watched, a nervous excitement rising in her chest. She was actually about to play Quidditch with one of the best chasers on Gryffindor's team. Many of her friends would be jealous of her when they found out. She grinned to herself as she imagined the shocked looks on their faces.

"Here," Katie handed her broom to the girl. Lexy took it and glanced at the make. A Nimbus 1900. An older model, but one of the best before the 2001. "My parents said they'd buy me a new one for Christmas if I kept my grades up. But Wood has the best broom on the team, other than Potter, of course. Everyone knows that he - Wood - is gonna get onto a team his first year out. I've even heard rumors that a scout for Puddlemere is going to be at the Cup at the end of the year." She was rambling now, but didn't seem to care.

She walked to another locker two down from her own and opened it. Pictures of famous players waved at her from the door. She smiled and picked up the broom inside before closing the door. "C'mon, let's find you some robes."

Lexy followed Katie as she walked to the back of the locker room. A closet was set in the back wall. Katie opened the door and pulled out a box. It was filled to the brim with different colored robes. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of fabric. "Hufflepuff. And it looks like they'd fit you, too." She smiled and threw the robes at the younger girl.

"Thanks," Lexy leaned the broom in her hand against the wall and pulled the yellow robes over her shoulders, fastening the ties. "It fits!" She smiled widely. 

Katie laughed. "You look the part already!" She pulled her own robes on. "The shoes you're wearing now will have to do. Same for me. Wood took mine away. Again." She shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. She picked up a Quaffle from a trunk. "Let's get out there. Do you already know how to fly?"

"A little," Lexy admitted, "My brother taught me some, and lessons have already started for us."

"Okay. That's a good start." Katie threw her head back to the sun as they walked onto the field. She came to stand near the center of the pitch and mounted Wood's broom. "The only thing I don't like about this broom is that it's meant for a Keeper, which I have no idea how be."

Lexy laughed as she mounted Katie's broom.

"Let's go," The Chaser pushed off and flew into the air. The first year followed. Katie sighed as the air rushed around her, throwing her hair around her face. All her troubles seemed to blow away with the wind as she threw the Quaffle up into the air and caught it again.

"First thing's first." Katie flew over to Lexy. "You need to know how to catch without dropping the ball." She tossed the Quaffle at the girl, who caught it with both hands, her broom twisting under her. "Using one hand. The other needs to steady the broom. Throw it back, using your dominant hand." 

Lexy did as she was told. Katie caught the Quaffle in her right hand and zoomed farther off before coming back. "You try," The Gryffindor threw the red ball back to the other girl. She caught it easily in her left hand. 

"You're left-handed, then?" 

Lexy nodded.

"That's a good thing. Your first game, the opposing team won't be expecting that. You can use it to your advantage." Katie smiled. "Since you are obviously a natural, let's work on catching while you're flying."

Lexy threw the Quaffle back to the Chaser, awaiting instructions.

Katie flew a few feet away from the girl. "Fly towards me, a little off to your left. I'll toss the ball to you once you're close enough. Watch!"

The Hufflepuff girl did as she was told. She made her way to the older girl at a somewhat slow speed, watching the ball the entire time. Katie threw it at her as she was about to pass. She caught it and kept flying. 

"Good!" Katie cried, "Now let's try that again!"

***

The two girls stayed outside for another five hours. Lexy was having the time of her life, and was a bit sad when a cough from the ground caught Katie's attention.

"Bell! What are you doing?" It was Oliver Wood. He had an amused smile on his face as he glanced at Lexy.

"I'll show you!" Katie called down to her captain. Then to Lexy she said, "Let's show him that play we made up, okay? You start at the center, and I'll be a little farther down."

Lexy nodded, nervous again. She swallowed and flew to the center of the pitch, Quaffle tucked under her right arm. 

"Ready?" Katie called to her. 

"Ready!" Lexy yelled back. She took her position.

"Go!" The Gryffindor screamed. 

Lexy raced up the field, tossing the Quaffle at lightning speed to the older girl from a few feet away. Katie zoomed toward the opposite side of the field before turning quickly and going the other way. Lexy flew straight at her. Katie threw the Quaffle at her and the girl caught it, turning away before they collided. She tore up the field toward the golden posts at the far end. Katie flew up on her left and she threw the ball at her. Katie caught it and flew out at a diagonal. She flew up, dodged an imaginary Bludger, and let the Quaffle drop to the younger girl below. Lexy caught it and threw it through the right hoop. Katie caught it before it hit the ground.

Lexy beamed at her hard work and smiled widely at Katie as the older girl ushered her to the ground. For the first time, the two noticed that the sun was already beginning to set. Wood clapped as they landed.

"Did you just come up with that play, Bell?" He grinned at his Chaser. "Maybe I should let you do the plays from now on."

Katie laughed. "Oliver, this is Lexy." She put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "She's a first year in Hufflepuff, and wants to try out for her house team."

Wood looked the girl over. "You look promising. I'm glad I'll be gone by the time you're on the team, otherwise you might pose a threat."

Lexy blushed and ducked her head.

"I'm Oliver Wood, by the way." He held out his hand to her.

The first year took it as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet the legend of the Quidditch Pitch. I've heard a lot about you." She admitted, blushing a bit more. Wood laughed.

"Oh, Oliver," Katie picked up the broom from where it had fallen earlier. "This is yours. I borrowed it."

"Where's your own broom?" he asked, taking his. 

Lexy held up the Nimbus. "I was using it,"

Wood nodded. "I'd like to head up to dinner. I'll see you up there, Katie?" The girl nodded and turned towards the locker rooms. 

Once Wood was out of hearing distance, Lexy giggled. "He likes you," she said between snickers. "It was obvious,"

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Was it?"

"Oh, yes,"

The older girl ignored the comment and said, "Let's meet out here Wednesday nights. That's the only day I don't have practice."

***

After dinner that night, the common room was crowded and noisy. Katie was sitting in a chair in one of the corners of the room where it was a bit quieter. She was very tired, but didn't feel like going up just yet. She knew why when someone came to stand in front of her chair. 

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Oliver asked. "There's still about an hour before curfew."

"Sure," Katie stood and followed Wood out of the portrait and down the empty hall. "Where are we going?"

Oliver laughed. "I have no idea." 

"Why don't we go sit in the stands over the pitch? It'll be quiet, and we can see the stars; there are no clouds out tonight."

"I'd like that," He slid an arm around her waist and held her close to him as they walked from the castle.

"You never told me how your date went," Katie said, amusement lining her voice.

Wood made a face. "I hated it...every minute. But of course, I slipped away to the Quidditch shop while she was looking at clothes. I don't think she noticed I was gone. When I saw her on the way back, she was laughing with a group of her friends." He shook his head.

They walked out into the cold October night. The sky was dark, but lights lined a path to the stadium. They climbed the steps and sat at the top of the Gryffindor side.

"It's a beautiful night," Katie commented. She leaned back on the wooden bench, her hands supporting the rest of her body.

"Yeah," Oliver looked at her. "You're beautiful, too, Katie. Has anyone ever told you that?"

The girl blushed and lowered her eyes. "You did, this morning. And just now."

He smiled and reached over to pull the hair tie from her hair, letting it fall in dark blond masses around her shoulders and back. "It's true, you know." He lifted her chin with his fingers, making her meet his gaze. "Do you believe me?"

Katie stared at him, at a loss for words. "I...I guess..."

Oliver shifted a bit on the bench so that he was facing her. He put his other hand on her cheek, letting the one on her chin reach to the back of her head, slipping his fingers through her hair. 

Katie watched him, nervous. His eyes were dark in the scarce light, but they shone with his smile. His brown hair was a mess from the slight wind, but nothing more that what she was used to. It seemed as though the boy had never heard of a comb, and always let his hair do as it pleased. The entire team laughed at him about it. _Wow, _she thought,_ I'm really out of it..._ She blinked, trying to clear her mind and focus on what was happening.

"Oliver?" Katie asked, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Do you know how much I wished that you and I could have done something today?" He leaned closer. "I didn't want to go with her, Katie," His lips were just above hers. "I wanted to be with you,"

Oliver closed the small space between their faces. He brushed his nose against hers, sighing contentedly, and pressed a soft kiss to her jaw. Katie's eyes fluttered closed as his lips found hers for the second time. She slid her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair as she tried to get closer to him.

They didn't get very far, though, before they heard loud talking. Wood opened his eyes, annoyed, and pulled away, his hands leaving her face. Just in time, too; the Weasley twins clambered up the stairs toward them.

"Wood!" One of them called as they both sat down on either side of the others. "What are you two doing up here?"

Katie ducked her head. Fred noticed this and turned a bit red.

"Uh, George?" He said, a smile tugging at his lips. "I think they wanted to be..._alone_."

George glanced at his brother and grinned. "Sorry, were we interrupting something?"

Oliver looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Katie cleared her throat. "I'm...uh, going back up. Tired," She nodded and stood. Wood reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at his sad expression. "Careful, Oliver," she cautioned. "These two might be up to something." She squeezed his hand before letting go and making her way out of the stadium.

"Sorry, Wood," Fred said.

"We didn't notice you were...yeah..." George glanced at his captain before catching his brother's eyes.

"We'll make it up to you," they said together. 

Wood stared at them, a bit frightened. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see, my friend." George stood and waited for his brother to do the same.

"Come, my dear brother," Fred said, "Let's leave little Ollie to think."

"'Night, Wood!" they chorused as the went down the stairs and toward the castle.

Oliver shook his head. _What in the world are those two going to do? I'm afraid to wonder..._

Thunder sounded in the distance, signaling a storm moving in. Wood stood and walked slowly down the steps and onto the pitch. He looked around. This was his domain. The grass, the air, the goal hoops. His. But he wanted something - someone - else to add to that list.

***

Katie wandered into her dormitory a few minutes later. Elizabeth was in the bathroom taking a shower, and Alyssia was already asleep. Angelina was sitting up in bed, reading a book. She ignored the other girl as she picked up her pajamas and looked at her.

"Ange," Katie began, "I'm so sorry," The blond walked over and sat on her friend's bed. "I was in such a bad mood this morning. I didn't mean to make you angry, I really didn't."

Angelina sighed and looked up. "I know," she said. "I'm sorry I took it so harshly. I can never be angry with you."

Katie smiled. "You really are my best friend, Ange."

"I know." Angelina grinned. "All is forgotten." She pulled her friend into a hug. "Now get ready for bed so I can tell you how my day was!"

Katie did as she was told and jumped into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Okay. What happened?"

"We walked around for a bit. Then went to The Three Broomsticks. He bought me lunch - well, it was actually just hot cocoa. Then guess what?"

"What?"

"Those stupid twins came in and sat with us. Can you believe them?"

"Well, Fred and George really do have a knack for breaking things up, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Angelina gasped. "You and Wood?"

Katie nodded. "He had just kissed me, Ange! Then they came running up to us. I wanted to die of embarrassment!"

Angelina squealed with laughter. "Oh, Katie! You and Oliver Wood! I knew it!"

The blond's face reddened. "Goodnight, Ange. Sleep well, with Lee-filled dreams." She smirked at her friend.

"'Night, Katie. Be sure to invite me to your wedding."

________________________________________________________________________

Reviewers!

****

Lady Laffs-a-Lot ~ Isn't he, though? Thanks! 

****

blackberry ~ Thank you so much! Aren't they so cute together?

****

Anne ~ Once again, Thank you!! How'd you like _this _kiss? Sorry, no Flint just yet... Hint, hint...

****

Cho-Look-Alike ~ Thanks! =D

****

Ree ~ Sorry I didn't have any new authors for you! 

****

babyblueateglue ~ Update! ^_~

****

Winter's Roar ~ Oh my goodness...Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so sweet! I always look forward to your reviews because they're all so nice. You always make my day!

****

elvencherry07 ~ Update! =P

****

Hermia ~ Thank you so much for e-mailing me. That was so sweet. Thanks! =)

****

Woody'sWickedWitch ~ Wow, you've got quite a vocabulary, huh? ^_~ Thank you so much for your compliments!

****

BoPeep ~ Yeah..I agree. Slytherins are dumb. =P

****

Nina ~ I'm trying very hard to keep this in line with the third book. If it's really off, please point out how so I can change it. I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for your compliments!

****

Ron Weasley ~ Happy birthday!

****

Ash Carroll - a.k.a. OlliKat ~ ^_^ !!!!!

****

Marissa ~ Sorry, but no. The song Little Things is not by Good Charlotte. Good guess, though. Actually one of the only ones I've gotten. =D

****

swimgirl ~ Thanks! And his teeth really _are _disgusting... .::shiver::.

****

Scarlett Darling ~ Flint is mean! =( But Oliver and Katie are so cute!

****

Jessica ~ We can go see Pirates together...again. I saw it for the sixth time yesterday. O_o Did you like this chapter?

****

Lyndsay ~ Thank you! I'm glad you like this so much! .::grins stupidly::.

****

tje-82871 ~ Thank you! And they will get back at Flint...eventually...

****

Little House Girl ~ Thanks! =D

****

Tara ~ I'm glad you're happy! =P Natasha is a snob, huh? Good! That's exactly how I wanted her. And I haven't actually though about hooking her and Flint. Hmm...Good idea...

****

hP fAn Fo LyFe ~ Soon enough? There's more to come!

****

forensicfreak14 ~ =D

****

Elbereth ~ _Thank you so much! You're so sweet! And you're the reason this story is posted in the first place! ^_^_

I'm sorry if I forgot someone! Thanks again! 

**__**

~* Friends are angels who lift us to our feet when our wings forget how to fly. *~ 

Anyone know who the 'angel' is? =)


	7. A helping hand

****

Goodness have I been busy. Band is now officially over, which is a very sad thing. But, happily, we won both regionals we went to! Yay! We also went back to Grand Nationals, but we don't know how we did there yet. But we did get into finals, which is a big feat. Congrats to Westfield for their amazing win!

Now, on to business. I have some news that may upset some people. It doesn't have anything to do with this story, though, so you can breathe a sigh of relief. But, due to some issues I've encountered, I've decided to discontinue adding to Rozenwyn, at least for the time being. If you've been following this story, please go there for an author's note with more information on this subject.

And now for _this _story. I have taken lines directly from the book. My beta and I put in the correct credit for the work, as you shall see. I hope things aren't too confusing!

__

DISCLAIMER: I own no main characters, save those I have created, and the underlining plot (the one in the book) is property of J. K. Rowling.

Okay. You can read the chapter now. Enjoy! =D

The Halloween feast was a loud and noisy event. The Great Hall was decorated like usual with pumpkins and bats. Food lined the tables and the students ate hungrily, talking all the while. 

From down the table, Katie saw Oliver say goodnight to Percy and the twins as he stood. He walked past her and out of the Great Hall. With a quick explanation to Angelina and Alicia, the girl hurried after him.

"Hey, Wood!" Katie called once she was out of the Hall. The captain turned around and smiled as she approached.

"Come to join me?" he asked, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. 

Katie laughed. "Yes, actually," She linked her arms around his neck. "Where were you headed?"

"Upstairs to finish up my homework for Potions," Oliver made a face.

"But you have all weekend for that! Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?" The blonde batted her eyelashes up at him and grinned innocently. She had done this to him often since she was old enough to know that it got her anything she wanted from anyone she wanted it from. This time she was just joking, but it made Oliver's heart beat faster.

Suddenly Katie stepped out of his arms. She looked over the boy's shoulder into the Hall. Marcus Flint and three of his teammates were leaving. 

Flint caught sight of them and gestured to his friends. They laughed and walked toward the dungeons, but not before the opposing captain sent Katie a dirty look. He had been trying to catch her alone to deal out her punishment, but had not found the chance. And it was beginning to anger him.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," Oliver took Katie's hand and led her away.

By the time they reached the hall outside the common room, a large crowd had gathered around the portrait. 

"What's going on?" Katie asked a girl next to her.

"The Fat Lady is gone!" The girl's eyes were huge with fright.

Professor Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd. Oliver looked over the heads of the students, using his height to his advantage.

" The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.' (_The Prisoner of Azkaban_, pages 160 - 161) "

A cry went up through the crowd. The first years clung to each other, and one girl started sobbing. Oliver tightened his grip on Katie's hand.

After a moment of quieting everyone, Dumbledore sent the Gryffindors back down to the Great Hall, where they were joined soon after by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The students looked at each other curiously, wondering what was going on.

" 'The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all the doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." 

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. 

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened. 

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!' (_The Prisoner of Azkaban_, pages 162 - 163) "

Angelina and Alyssia rushed over to Katie and Oliver, Elizabeth, Alicia, Fred, and George behind them. Alexander and David came over soon enough as well, wanting to be with their roommate, since Percy was walking around keeping watch. Lee came up behind Angelina, a frightened look in his large brown eyes. 

The Quidditch team and their roommates found sleeping bags together and laid down. Lee managed to be next to Angelina, and Fred and George didn't leave each other's side (they probably would have been clinging to each other like they used to do when they were little and frightened, but didn't want the mocking of the others). Alicia plopped down on the other side of Angelina next to Katie, who was at the head of Oliver's sleeping bag. David and Alex were next to Wood and Elizabeth was at Angelina's head beside Alexander.

Oliver tilted his head up on the pillow to see a mass of blond hair. Katie had already fallen asleep. He heard laughter to his left and turned curious eyes on David.

The fellow seventh year was snickering softly. "You silly lovebird," he whispered before rolling over and closing his eyes. Wood shook his head and laid back on the pillow. 

Even with the threat of Black hovering over everyone's head, Oliver wasn't too worried about it. He knew that he was safe in Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore around. His only real fear was for the safety of his Seeker.

~*~

Thursday was dark and dreary, rain-laden clouds filling the sky and blocking out the warm sun. Wind howled furiously around the castle, not doing anything to lighten anyone's mood. A tenseness was in the air from all the worry and fear still radiating from the students with the break-in of Sirius Black. Even though the teachers had tried to calm everyone, it hadn't worked very well. Gossip was still flying through the halls.

At the moment, Oliver was in the library, studying for an Ancient Runes exam. It was lunch, so he had the place to himself. The captain sighed and closed the book. He couldn't concentrate. So many things were on his mind, and that particular part of his body refused to retain any more knowledge until some things had been sorted out.

One thing on his mind (other than, like as it was with everyone else, Black) was Natasha. Lately, Oliver had caught her staring at him, an angry look on her face. He didn't blame her for being mad; he _had _left her, after all. But he had seen something else in her demeanor as well. _It looked like...like a thirst for revenge, _he thought to himself. Wood frowned and pushed the thought away. What could she do to him, anyway? 

"Ah, there you are, Wood," Someone walked up to the table.

Oliver looked up and narrowed his eyes. It was Marcus Flint. "What do you want?" 

"I just thought you'd like to know," Flint leaned against the table across from the opposing captain and continued nonchalantly, "that Slytherin has pulled out of the match. Madam Hooch assigned Hufflepuff in our place."

Wood's eyes widened. "What?"

"You'll be playing against Hufflepuff for the next game." The Slytherin inspected his nails. "Our Seeker is still injured after that run-in with the hippogriff; I'd like to spare him further ill treatment."

"But the game is this weekend!" Oliver stood angrily, knocking the chair away.

"Oh, is it?" Flint raised his eyebrows. "I meant to tell you sooner, but it must have slipped my mind." A rumble of thunder backed his words. "Terribly sorry, but I must be off. Class starts soon; can't keep my favorite professor waiting, now can I?" The Slytherin captain turned tail and nearly ran from the library, not wanting to face the very furious Oliver Wood.

~*~

Katie instantly noticed Wood's foul mood when he entered the changing rooms later that day. She didn't even have to ask what was wrong before he spoke.

" 'We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" Chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm is still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's _nothing wrong _with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We're playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We _must _win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_.' (_The Prisoner of Azkaban_, pages 168 - 169) " 

George snickered at his brother's attempt to make Wood smile, but quickly swallowed his laughter when the captain glared at him.

"Come on, team," he said, ignoring the twin as he made faces at his brother, "Let's get outside and work on some new plays."

All protests were rethought and the Gryffindor team reluctantly trudged out into the pouring rain.

~*~

Saturday approached. The rain had not lessened, and, if possible, had only gotten worse. Thunder clapped outside and the wind pelted the rain noisily against the windows. 

Oliver sat at breakfast that morning staring at the food on his plate. His stomach was twisted with nervousness. It was his last year at Hogwarts. He had to win the Cup. But what if they lost? What if Hufflepuff beat them today? He couldn't stand the thought.

Eventually the team moved out to the locker rooms. Wood tried to give his usual pep talk, but he couldn't get words to form in his mouth. Katie patted his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile as they lined up to go out onto the pitch.

They made their way to the center of the field. Wood and Diggory shook hands and both teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. 

Hufflepuff caught the Quaffle first. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia pelted after the other Chasers. The girl holding the red ball dropped it, the soaked sphere hard to keep a hold on. Alicia grabbed it and turned toward the goal posts. Angelina was flying beside her to the left and Katie had flown higher to keep watch from above. The rain made it all very difficult to see what was happening.

Alicia threw the Quaffle to Angelina, who scored. The ball was tossed out and caught by Hufflepuff. Fred or George hit a Bludger at the Chaser, who dropped the Quaffle. This time Katie snatched it from the air. Alicia flew up beside her, Angelina falling back. The opposing Chasers had formed up ahead of them, ready to stop their forward assault. Katie quickly threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who threw it again to Angelina, who ducked under the yellow-robed players. Alicia flew up and up over the black girl's head, waiting. Suddenly, Angelina threw the ball into the air and Alicia caught it. Katie swooped up beside her, grabbed the ball and threw it past the Keeper, making another score.

After another three goals, they saw Wood call a time-out. They swerved down to the ground. Even this close together, it was hard to hear over the wind.

Oliver told them that they were fifty points up but needed the Snitch soon if they ever wanted the match to end.

Katie saw Harry hold up his glasses, probably saying that he couldn't see with them because of the rain. At that moment, Hermione Granger appeared beside her friend. She took the glasses and waved her wand.

"_Impervius,_" She handed them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!" The girl hurried off back to the stands and the team went back into the air.

Things moved quickly downward from there. The rain worsened, lightning flashing in the sky. Suddenly, the air became thick and heavy and everything became strangely silent, as though someone had turned down the volume of the wind and thunder. Katie glanced around, dropping the Quaffle from her grasp. Alicia, who was ahead waiting for the play to move, noticed her friend's hesitation and turned around. Angelina had already stopped, a hand pressed to her mouth to cover a scream, brown eyes wide. Just as Alicia was about to call out, she saw what had caused the change in the air and her friends.

There, on the ground far below, were dementors. Tens of them. Then Angelina really did scream. Harry fell from his broom and plummeted to the hard ground below.

~*~

Harry was brought to the Hospital Wing. Wood watched his team and Harry's friends rush after the teachers, following the Seeker.

"Wood," A soft voice reached his ears. The captain turned around to face Cedric Diggory. He had a frightened expression on his face, his complexion pale, eyes wide. His hand was still gripped around the Golden Snitch, which he had caught just after Harry fell. 

"I didn't know..." Cedric shook his head, not knowing what to say. He had honestly expected to loose the match; Gryffindor's team was amazing, and their captain did not take loosing lightly. "Can we have a rematch or something? I feel terrible. I didn't know..."

"No," Oliver choked on his words. "You won, fair and square. We don't need a rematch," He averted his eyes and turned for the locker rooms. Cedric watched him walk away, not knowing what to do to make his Quidditch adversary feel better about what had just happened.

Wood entered the silent locker rooms. The scarlet lockers glimmered cheerfully in the bright lamplight, but it did nothing to lighten his mood. He went to the showers, stripped his clothes off and immersed himself in the thick steam from the hot water. Sitting against the wall, the water pelting against his chilled skin, he lost himself to thought.

Katie entered the locker rooms some time later. "Oliver?" she called out softly. Getting no response, she wandered farther inside. After a moment, she heard a shower running.

"Hey, Oliver?" Her voice echoed through the tiled room. All she got as an answer was a cough from one of the showers. "Are you all right, Wood?"

"Fine," His voice was short and clipped, with a nearly frightening edge to it.

"Okay, then," Katie turned and headed for the door. "I'll see you upstairs, I guess," It seemed as though he didn't want anyone's help at the moment, and she knew well enough not to force help upon him if he did not wish it.

"Hey Katie, wait," 

The girl turned back around. Wood had emerged from the shower (which was still running), a towel wrapped around his waist. Chill bumps covered his skin from the cold.

"Oh, Oliver!" Katie scolded mockingly, "It's freezing! Put some clothes on before you catch cold!" They both smiled at the motherly joke. Katie was far from being _that _responsible. It was _her _who had caught pneumonia, not her friend (who had given her the same advice all those years ago).

Wood backed away. "I'll be right back," he said. "Please don't leave," He disappeared behind the partition closing the boy's side from the girl's side.

Waiting patiently, Katie sat on a bench by the lockers. After a moment, Oliver reappeared. He had thrown on warm clothes and his hair was dry. He smiled and came to sit beside his friend.

"Better?" he asked her.

Katie grinned. "Much,"

Wood looked down, his once almost happy attitude turning once again melancholy. "Diggory offered to do a rematch," he said softly. "I turned it down."

The Chaser stared, stunned, at her captain. "You _turned it down_? I thought you'd have jumped at the chance. Why didn't you?"

He sighed. "It wasn't his fault," he said, not looking up from his sock-clad feet. "They won, and there is nothing I can do about it. There was nothing I could have done to prepare the team for such a change on such short notice."

Katie nodded. "You say that it wasn't Cedric's fault. But you obviously blame someone. Who?"

"Who do you think?" Wood asked vehemently, his anger suddenly flaring. "He _knew _that we didn't stand a chance! He _knew _that I wouldn't have been able to prepare my team in time! He _knew _that if he did what he did, we'd loose!" He stood and began to pace the room, and angry scowl on his face.

Katie stood as well and rushed over to him. "Who? Who knew this?"

"Flint," he grit through his teeth. "That dirty, disgusting, vile -"

"Don't you say it, Oliver!" Katie warned. "We all know that it's true, of course, but whatever happened to good sportsmanship?"

"You should ask _him _that!" Wood spat. "That spoiled brat! He's worse than his idiot Seeker!"

The girl placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," she said softly. "We're not out just yet. I'm sure everything will sort itself out." Using her other hand, she tilted his head up. "You have nothing to worry about. Not right now."

Oliver looked into her kind blue eyes. "Nothing to worry about," he repeated with a sigh.

Katie moved to stand in front of him and smiled. She was glad that after all those years of knowing her friend she knew exactly how to calm him down. "That's right," she whispered. 

Wood took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Katie began to massage his tense shoulders. "Thank you," he said quietly between breaths.

Katie nodded, a small grin spreading over her lips. "Come sit," She directed him back to the benches and gently pulled him down. She stepped over the bench and pushed him forward as she moved her massaging hands to his back. She had learned from years of being friends with Wood that he enjoyed massages and she had often used this weakness to make him relax, even if it was against his will.

As her hands reached his shoulders again, Oliver reached back and grabbed her fingers. Katie stopped. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Oliver didn't answer, but instead brought her fingers to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Katie's heart began to pound in her chest. She had begun to think that that night had been a dream, and she both wished it were as to not ruin this strong friendship, but she also hoped that it had not been. He was her friend, her _closest _friend, and had been since before she could remember; but she also knew that somewhere in those seventeen years, she had fallen for him, as was inevitable. She just wasn't sure of her exact feelings just yet. She was snapped back to reality when Wood turned around.

His large brown eyes fell on her face, which was beginning to blush. She dipped her head, but raised her own eyes to meet his. "Why did you come out here, Katie?" he asked, imploring her for the truth behind the more obvious reason of simple friendship, hoping beyond hope that he already knew the answer. "Why did you help me like that, calm me down? How did you know what to do?"

Katie paused for a moment, not sure what to say. She had no idea what to say, had no idea what he _wanted _her to say. "Oliver," she began carefully, "I've known you for a long time. I just...knew. I don't know how, or why, but I did," She raised her head without taking her eyes from his. "I couldn't _not _do anything, but I don't know why. I'm so confused," she said honestly, shaking her head and finally breaking eye contact.

He released her hand and brought his own up to cup her face, establishing the eye contact again. His other hand slid around her waist, bringing her up to sit on the bench beside him. He tightened his hold and brought her closer until she was leaning against his chest. They stayed like that for a long while, just enjoying the other's company. 

A noise outside alerted them to someone's approach. They quickly broke apart just as the door opened, revealing Angelina and Lee.

"Hey," Angelina smiled at the two seventh years sitting on the bench. "Lee and I though we should come tell you that dinner is about to start, if you're hungry."

"Yeah," Lee added, "You've been out here for a while. Or at least _you _have, Oliver," He gave the Keeper a look, raising an eyebrow. "According to the Weasleys, you've been trying to drown yourself."

Oliver laughed and stood, helping Katie to her feet. "Well, I _was_, until Bell came down here and knocked some sense into me." He gave the girl's shoulder a playful punch.

"What did she have to hit you with, and how hard?" Angelina asked smartly, a smirk on her face. "It must have taken some force to get it through that thick skull of yours,"

Lee and Katie snickered while Wood ducked his head, hiding his smile. "You guys go on to dinner," He gently pushed Katie over to Angelina. "I'll be up soon,"

"Okay," Katie smiled sweetly at Oliver before she turned and left with her roommate and the Quidditch commentator.

The three walked to the Great Hall in comfortable silence, which was promptly broken by the approach of Fred and George.

"Hey Lee, you've gotta see this!" George ran up to the black boy, his brother on his heels. A glint of excitement shone in their eyes. 

"C'mon, you'll get a kick outta -" Then they noticed the two girls. They quickly shut their mouths, replacing the chatter with a mischievous grin.

"We'll just be..." Fred started

"...borrowing our friend for a moment." George finished.

"Hope you don't mind," they both said as though the girls had a choice in the matter. Each redhead grabbed one of Lee's elbows and dragged him off.

"That was odd..." Angelina mused as she watched the threesome turn around a corner, whispering softly.

Katie shook her head. "I don't want to know,"

"So," The black girl redirected her attention to her friend. "What was happening in the locker room, hmm?"

"You are very nosy, do you know that?" the other girl asked, avoiding the question she should have been answering. "And for your information, nothing was 'happening', okay?"

Angelina held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay," She raised her eyebrows. "If you don't want to tell me, fine. I have other ways."

"Again, I don't want to know."

~*~

Oliver slowly gathered his things, stuffing them into his bag. He didn't know what to think, and it seemed Katie felt the same. _I need to tell her eventually, _he thought. _After this year, I may loose my chance forever. _

Thunder rumbled outside, rattling the windows of the small room. The storm seemed to be lessening, although not by much.

As he picked up his still damp Quidditch robes, he heard a jingle in the pocket. He reached his hand into the pocket and pulled out Katie's locket. He looked at it. The tarnished silver gleamed dully in the light, and the little _K _etched on the front was nearly rubbed off. Even though they had lost the match, Oliver still thought of it as lucky. He smiled and slipped it into the pocket of his pants.

Just then, the door to the locker room burst open and Fred and George came in.

"Ah, there you are, Ollie," George smiled widely, his brother doing the same.

Oliver slightly grinned back, uneasy about whatever it was the twins had in mind. "Please, save me the trouble of getting involved in whatever scheme you have planned,"

"Oh, but Oliver," Fred stepped closer.

"We're sure you'll love this," George nodded.

"We have a little..."

"Idea..."

"For Mister Flint,"

"Come," Fred and George both put an arm around Wood's shoulders. "We have lots of things to discuss..."

The Weasleys dragged the Quidditch captain from the locker room, the boy's bag sitting forgotten on the floor.

*

Unknown to the three Gryffindors, a pair of eyes watched them walk down the hall. They narrowed maliciously before the person slipped into the shadows and turned for the Ravenclaw common room.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers!

****

Penelope ~ Thank you so much! I try to make it seem as real as I can. And no, the song is not by Blink 182. Good try, though. =)

****

Alex ~ No, I have most certainly not given up. =D

****

old school rocker ~ Thanks!

****

callie girl ~ Thanks! It really makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading what I write. =)

****

Herms ~ I'm still alive, I swear! ^_~

****

PhoenixTears13 ~ Thanks for informing me, but I figured it out myself. =)

****

Kelly ~ Thank you very much! And yes, the song is by Linda Eder! =D

****

Scully ~ Love ya, sweetie! Have a nice Thanksgiving!

****

Lady Tonks ~ You're welcome and thank you.

****

Hannah ~ Aww...Thank you so much!

****

icegirl-kat ~ Thanks!

****

pennypie ~ Update! ^_~

****

Demetre Ironhilt ~ Wow...that's really creepy. But you like Linda Eder and John Williams! Now that's just scary. And thank you very much for your compliments. =D

****

Little-Sailor-Girl ~ Thanks!

****

Anne ~ Thank you so much!

****

elvencherry07 ~ You're welcome!

****

swimgirl ~ Thanks! And Lexy is adorable, isn't she?

****

Lady Laffs-a-lot ~ Yay! =P

****

Jess ~ If we don't get together soon, I'm gonna scream. You're always busy, even when you _don't _have guard!

****

Little House Girl ~ You'll see, you'll see. ^_~

****

Woody'sWickedWitch ~ Hehe...thanks. =P

****

Allie-Marina ~ Thanks!

****

Winter's Roar ~ I try to have everything happen slowly to make it more realistic, even if it means painfully short kisses. ^_~ Isn't Lexy cute? I think she's my favorite original character. I think that if Bell and Wood are going to be together, they need to have a close friendship, yes? Oh, but Natasha isn't out just yet...Mwhahaha! I like adding little 'sub-stories' in with the original lot. I think I like Lee and Ange so much, I'll give them their own story, what do ya think? And don't worry, Flint's not out just yet, either. Thank you so much on your compliments! =D

****

hermia ~ Thanks!

****

BoPeep ~ I love the Weasleys, especially my _own _Weasley... =P

****

IEatGlue17 ~ Aww...thank you very much! .::blush::.

****

Wiccan-One14 ~ Hehe...thanks!

****

o0true0o ~ Thanks!

****

AshCarroll(aka OlliKat ~ Thank you! Cute is good...

****

Ron Weasley2 ~ Thanks! Hey, how'd your band season go? Clarinets are the best! 

****

TheOneAndOnlyElbereth ~ Thank you for everything you've done, including giving me the inspiration to write this!

****

Professional scatterbrain ~ =D

****

Cho-Look-Alike ~ Hehe...thanks. No! Not Charlie! Ahhhh!

****

Tara6 ~ Thanks. But don't hurt my lil' twins! And sorry that Katie and Oliver didn't get that moment just yet; I have to build up to it first!

****

Dewi ~ Thank you! And yes, aren't the Weasleys adorable?

****

And thanks to all my readers, even if you aren't reviewing! =D 

__

~* Sometimes the best helping hand you can give is a good, firm push. *~


	8. If you have no voice, scream

****

A new chapter. I hope no one thought that was a terribly long wait!

School has started back up, and I have two really hard classes out of four. That means I will probably have to devote more of my time to studies than to writing chapters for my stories, if you all want long chapters like I've been writing.

For those of you who care, I've received the placements from Nationals. Our band placed fourth, which is just amazing. I am very proud and will brag to anyone who will listen. =)

I spent almost all of my Winter Break writing this chapter. It's sixteen pages long! That's pretty good for me…

There's an important note at the bottom, right after the chapter ends. I don't want to put it here because it might spoil some of the content. But please read it, if anything written here disturbs or angers you. Which I hope it won't. O_O

Now on with the show…Enjoy!

~*~

The hall was dark and cold. At the twins' orders, Oliver was kneeling with them behind a small staircase by the entrance to the dungeons.

"Care to tell me what we're doing?" Wood asked, folding his arms across his chest in an attempt to keep himself warmer.

George held a finger to his lips. "Shh!" 

"We're waiting for something to happen," Fred supplied quietly.

Oliver nodded uncomprehendingly. Just then, a group of Slytherins left the Great Hall, slowly heading towards the dungeon door. Marcus Flint was with them, along with a few of his teammates, Malfoy included.

Fred smiled devilishly as he took out his wand. He nudged George with his elbow and the other twin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, clear sphere. Then they both went still, waiting for the perfect moment.

The Slytherins walked past, not noticing the three Gryffindors. Taking the moment, George tossed the sphere out into the crowd. While it was still in the air and not seen, Fred waved his wand and muttered something. There was a loud pop and the group was surrounded in a pink smoke.

When the smoke began to clear, the students waved their hands in front of their faces, coughing and wrinkling their noses at the smell. Suddenly, a burst of laughter made everyone look towards the center. Seeing what had caused the first chuckle, they, too started laughing. Flint was standing there looking very flustered…for good reason. Somehow, his black school robes had disappeared to be replaced with a bright pink formal dress covered in sequins, complete with pink boa and feathered hat.

Oliver's eyes widened in amusement, biting his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Flint quickly grabbed the hat off his head and threw it and the boa to the floor, a horrified look on his face. Not knowing what had happened to his robes, he turned tail and fled down into the dungeons. The group followed, their snickers echoing through the hall.

Once all the Slytherins were out of sight, Fred and George each grabbed one of Oliver's arms and ran with him up the stairs and to the common room. When the portrait swung shut behind them, they burst with laughter.

"What _was _that?" Oliver gasped out, clutching his side in his mirth.

Fred grinned widely, catching his breath. "One of our inventions,"

"Yeah," George nodded, speaking between laughs. "It was meant to be used on girls, not Flint!"

"But I do believe that was a wonderful prank," Fred put in. "Don't you think, brother?"

George nodded again. "Oh, yes."

"What's so funny?" Alicia came through the portrait and saw the threesome.

Oliver shook his head, his laughter slowly dying off. "Just a Weasley doing."

Alicia smirked and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Just as her door closed, the portrait opened again and this time Angelina and Katie walked through. Lee was behind the two girls and as soon as he saw the twins, he went over to them. After a moment of whispering, Lee grinned and nodded. Then Fred grabbed the other boy's arm and steered him back out of the portrait, George following, leaving Oliver alone, a smile still on his face.

Angelina turned to Katie. "I'll get my books," Katie nodded and smiled at her friend as she ran through the common room and up the stairs.

Oliver walked forward. "Where are you going?" 

Katie turned to him. "We're going to the library to study."

"Oh," Wood nodded and looked away.

"Would you like to come?" the girl asked. "I could help you with Potions."

He shook his head, not meeting her gaze. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Katie pressed. "That exam was really hard. And I know you think so too, so don't deny it." She grinned as she caught his eyes with her own.

Wood smiled back, but didn't have a chance to reply as Angelina came back down the stairs, three books in her arms.

"C'mon, Katie," she said as she walked past. "Could you get the portrait, since you were smart and brought a bag?"

Katie laughed and went to her friend. "Are you sure you won't be joining us, Oliver?"

"I'm sure," he said, "I'd like to start looking at new plays for the next game."

"Of course," Angelina muttered. "Mister Quidditch, aren't you?"

~*~

The halls were quiet. Torches along the walls gave light to the darkened floors as the two girls slowly made their way to the library. Even though there were a few hours until curfew, no one was out, choosing to stay close to the fires of the common rooms.

The storm was still howling outside, not doing much to get people's spirits up. Katie sighed as thunder clapped, shaking the windows.

"Is this rain ever going to stop?" she grumbled to herself.

"Good day, ladies!" Both Gryffindors jumped at the sudden voice, but calmed when they saw who it was.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Angelina said politely. 

"It's not safe out here, you know," Lupin said, his voice strangely sarcastic.

The girls looked at each other, not knowing what to say to the teacher's remark.

"Go on," The professor smiled, lightening the tension. "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

Katie nodded. "Goodnight, Professor,"

Lupin nodded in return and continued his way down the hall.

"Why did he sound like he didn't believe any of what he said?" Angelina asked quietly once he had disappeared.

Katie shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't think…I don't know,"

"Hmm," The black girl shook her head. "Strange,"

They entered the library a few minutes later. As could have been predicted, it was empty except for the librarian. The girls set their things down on a table and sat across from each other. 

They sat in comfortable silence, looking over notes and through books, when someone entered the library rather loudly. It was a girl with light brown hair, apparently younger that the two at the table.

She made her way huffily over to the table and glared at Katie. "I come with a warning," she said coldly.

Katie looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

The girl reached over and snapped the Gryffindor's book closed. "Oliver is _mine_," she growled. "Stay away from him,"

Katie snorted. "And again, excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

The other narrowed her eyes and glared at the Chaser. "You'll listen to me if you know what's good for you," Her voice was wickedly soft.

"You must be Natasha," Angelina pointed out, smirking. "Sorry little six year, but you should be running along now."

Natasha turned her stare to the black girl. "You stay out of this,"

Katie stood. "And you leave her alone," She pointed her finger warningly at the younger girl.

"I don't know why you are friends with such a piece of dirt. My extended Muggle family has servants like her," The Ravenclaw shot a nasty look to Angelina.

The Chaser felt her anger flare, but stayed seated, not giving into the provocation.

"What's the matter, afraid to stand up to me?" Natasha asked Angelina.

Katie pushed the chair to the ground with a thud. "I said to leave her alone!"

"Oh, I'm scared," the other girl said sarcastically though she did take a step back when Katie began advancing at her.

"Get out of here," Angelina said angrily, holding Katie back by the sleeve of her robes. When Natasha didn't move, Angelina yelled, "I said leave!"

Deciding not to push her luck with the two older girls, Natasha turned. But before she walked away, she said over her shoulder, "You've been warned."

As soon as the door to the library slammed shut, the librarian stalked over to the two remaining girls.

"Out!" she cried shrilly, "I don't want any trouble makers in this part of the school! Out, out!"

Eyes wide, Angelina and Katie quickly grabbed up their things and rushed from the woman's hard stare.

Once they were on their way back up to the common room, Katie threw her books on the ground, infuriated. Angelina jumped at the sharp sound that echoed through the hall.

"Katie?" the black girl asked her friend, confused.

"That was horrible!" Katie said, her voice dripping with disgust. "How could she say that to you?"

"Calm down," Angelina put her books on the ground as well and placed her hand comfortingly on the blonde's shoulder. "It's all right. She was just trying to get to you, so don't let her."

"But that was just a terrible thing to say!" the other girl nearly wailed. "How can you be taking it so easily?"

"From experience," Angelina patted her friend's back. "C'mon, let's get back upstairs. We can talk better up there."

Katie nodded and joined in picking up the books from the floor. They continued their way in silence. When the portrait opened, the loud talking from the common room swirled around them.

Angelina left Katie with Alicia on a couch by the far wall, saying that she wanted to shower, and continued up to her dormitory. She put her books down on a table by her bed and walked into the bathroom, picking up a towel from the foot of her bed on the way. 

Closing and locking the door behind her, she turned on the water of the shower, making sure that it was hot. She hung her towel on the rack. Wiping at tears that stung her eyes, she stepped into the steaming stream of water.

***

Katie sat with Alicia downstairs. When the blonde hadn't said a word, her teammate looked over at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Katie shrugged. "You remember that girl that talked Wood into going to Hogsmeade with her?" When Alicia nodded, the girl continued. "Well, she confronted me in the library and said some pretty rude things to Angelina."

Alicia rose her eyebrows, surprised. "What did she say?"

"To me she said, 'Oliver is mine'," her voice rose, mimicking the other girl's nasal tone. "That didn't bother me, but what she said to Ange was just wrong."

"And what was that?" The dark-haired girl made a gesture with her hand, urging an elaboration.

"She made fun of her because of her skin color," Katie sighed. "I've read about racism in America when I was still in Muggle school, but I didn't know it happened _here_."

Alicia's jaw dropped. "She didn't!"

The other Chaser only nodded. She had purposely left out the whole thing about the 'warning' also given.

Alicia shook her head disdainfully. "I _knew _she was trouble,"

Katie actually laughed, though it was a bit fake. "That old crow in the library said Ange and I were the trouble."

Silence reigned as the two stopped talking. Alicia picked up a book, but Katie was lost in thought.

What is wrong _with that girl? _She asked herself. _Obsessed with Oliver, obviously. _She shook her head, amazed at Natasha's brash attitude. _ But is she serious about that warning she…warned me of? What could she even do to me? She's a sixth year, so nothing magic-wise. I'd be able to counter whatever she threw at me. Or maybe her head is so big she actually thinks she could do something like that._

Katie shook her head again, this time clearing the thoughts from her mind. She looked around the room. Neville and the younger Weasley were sitting by the fire, talking quietly. The twins had dragged Lee to a corner and the three currently had their heads together, thinking up new pranks to play on people, snickering. Groups of scattered people lined the room, not yet ready to head up for bed. Since the next day was Sunday, no one except the Granger girl was doing schoolwork. Only a few people were missing.

"Hey, Alicia, where's Oliver?" Katie asked, her eyes still scanning the room.

"He's already gone up. Percy and David went with him." Alicia looked up at her friend momentarily before going back to her book.

"What are you reading?" The blonde tapped the book curiously.

Her teammate held it up. "_The Lord of the Rings_," she said. "It's pretty good. I've already read it twice," She grinned.

Katie smiled. "I tried reading that a while ago. I was young, so didn't grasp all of the big words."

Alicia laughed. "I understand completely."

"You know," the other girl observed, "You always have a book. I'm guessing you like to read."

Her companion's grin widened. "Did you just notice that?"

Katie laughed and shook her head. After a few minutes, the seventh year stood. "I'm going to go check on Ange."

Alicia nodded. "Tell her…" she paused, "Tell her that I give my well-wishes."

"I'll do that," Katie smiled benignly and walked across the room and up the stairs to her dormitory.

As she opened the door, Alyssia's black cat ran past her legs. Katie watched the animal dash down the stairs and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't a cat person.

She entered the dark room and stumbled over to her bed to light a candle. Light flickered under the bathroom door, showing that Angelina was still in the shower. Frowning, she lifted the candleholder and approached the door.

"Ange?" Katie called softly. "Are you okay? It's been nearly thirty minutes!"

After a moment, Angelina's voice floated back. "I'm fine. Be out in a minute," 

"Alyssia and Elizabeth are still downstairs, so if you'd like to talk…" she left the offer where it was and went back to her bed, lighting the other candles around the room. Once she had finished, she pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed to flip through a Quidditch magazine.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Angelina finally emerged. She had thrown on a deep scarlet robe over her own pajamas. _The color looks good on her_, Katie noticed dumbly as she focused her attention anywhere but the other girl's face.

"I _would _like to talk," Angelina said softly as she sat gently on Katie's bed.

The blonde immediately closed the magazine and put it on the table. She beckoned her friend closer and the other girl crawled fully onto the mattress, crossing her legs as she made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

Before Katie could say a word, the black girl spoke. "What happened with Natasha," Her voice was soft, almost too much so to hear. "It's happened before. That's why it didn't affect me like it did you."

"What?" Katie looked utterly confused. "What are you talking about, Ange?"

Angelina sighed. "Do you remember me telling you a while ago that I was born and raised in Africa before my family moved to England?" When the other girl nodded, she continued. "We moved here to escape those who were still racist in my home. There was a whole group of them that still owned slaves, can you believe it?"

Katie just stared at her friend open-mouthed. "You weren't…"

The Chaser shook her head. "No, _I _wasn't. But my family used to be, dating way back until a few hundred years ago. They were taken and sold. My great, great, great, great, so on and so forth grandfather escaped and came back to Africa."

"Oh, my goodness,"

"That is why her words did not hurt. I grew up hearing them. Just not in a very long time." She looked down. "We are accepted here, in this country."

Katie was still at a loss for words. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Suddenly Angelina laughed. "You look like a fish, opening and closing your mouth like that,"

"Well," The other girl closed her mouth, but opened it again when she spoke. "I'm sorry,"

Angelina shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I just thought you'd like to know that."

"Yes, well, it is something that you seem to have never told me in the seven years we've been friends."

"It's not something that I can simply blurt out, you know!"

Katie laughed. "You just did!"

Angelina gave her friend a fake scowl. "You wanted to know,"

"Yes I did," Katie said firmly. She reached forward and gave the girl a hug.

After a moment, the other Chaser pulled out of the embrace. "I'd like to go to bed now. I guess studying can wait until tomorrow,"

"And this time I'd like to stay in the common room instead of going to the library!"

Angelina chuckled and climbed off the bed and into her own. "Goodnight, Katie," she whispered as she blew out the candle.

" 'Night, Ange," Katie's candle was blown out soon after, leaving that side of the room in darkness. By the time the girls' roommates came up to the dormitory, they were both sound asleep.

~*~ *~

Time passed quickly after that. Harry was released from the Hospital Wing and had gotten a magazine from Oliver to find a new broom to replace his broken Nimbus. Wood himself had gone back to being his old self, working his team incredibly hard in the misting rain that still hadn't left going into December.

The holidays were approaching. The halls and classes were buzzing with excitement; everyone was anxious for the term to be over and was greatly looking forward to getting away from school for a while.

When the list to sign up to stay at the castle was passed around one night, Angelina looked at it and shook her head.

"Only eight kids are staying," she said as she pointed out three names. "Poor Harry; he has to stay again. The little Weasley and Granger are staying with him."

Katie looked over the girl's shoulder. "Look," she said, pointing to another name. "Lexie is staying, too."

"Isn't she the Hufflepuff you've been helping with Quidditch?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded as she went to a sofa by the fire. 

Wood was already there, glancing at a book. Katie flopped down beside him. "What're you reading?" She pulled the book from his hands and looked at the title. "_Quidditch Facts for the Quidditch Fanatic_. I should have guessed."

Wood laughed. "You should have. Can I have it back now?" He held out his hand expectantly.

The Chaser huffily dropped it into his waiting fingers. "You are insane, do you know that?"

"Of course," he said, a scarily serious expression on his face. After a moment of trying too hard, he grinned. "Where's Ange?"

"She went up." Katie waved her hand toward the dorm. "Still had some last minute stuff to pack."

"So you have finished before the neat-freak?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

"Then don't believe it." His teammate smiled. "I haven't even started yet."

Nothing else was said. Katie had not told her captain about what his 'girlfriend' had said, either to herself or Angelina, but she didn't want to tell him now. He had too many things to worry about; he shouldn't have to deal with one of his rabid fans out to get him all to herself. Should he?

Wood yawned. "I think I'm going to go on up." He stood and stretched his arms over his head. "I'll see you tomorrow on the train."

"Sure," Katie stood as well. "I need to all my junk together so I may as well go get that done."

The boy smiled. "You do that. Good luck." He turned to go, but as an afterthought, he said over his shoulder, "If you find that you're missing your Quidditch shoes, don't come after me. The Weasleys had 'em last." With those parting words, he mounted the stairs and went into his room. Katie looked after him, her mouth wide open, terrified at what the twins had done now.

*

The students woke early. Katie, Angelina, and their two other roommates met with the seventh year boys and went down to breakfast.

The Great Hall was a buzz with excited chatter, everyone happy to be getting a break from studies and glad to be seeing family and friends back home. The tables were laden down with eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and almost anything else one could think of to eat in the morning.

Angelina looked down the length of the Gryffindor table and spotted Lee and the twins. "See you on the train," she said to her friends and went to sit beside her 'boyfriend', so to speak. Elizabeth and Alyssia went to find places to sit beside some of the other girls. Katie found a place to sit beside Alicia, across from Percy and Wood. 

Percy looked up. "Good morning, Katie," he said.

Oliver smiled at her. "Finish packing?"

"Yep," The blonde nodded. "Very early this morning."

Alicia turned her attention to the Weasley. "Why isn't Ron going home with you?"

Percy shrugged. "He wants to stay with Harry, I guess."

"Maybe Harry will find a broom he wants," Wood said as he took a large bite of eggs.

Katie fixed him with a hard stare. "How compassionate you are, oh captain." She grinned. "Lay off a bit. He really loved that Nimbus."

Oliver shrugged. "I only want what's best for him and the team. He wasn't doing any good on that school broom, now was he?"

The girl shook her head and filled her plate. "Things will work out. You'll see."

*

Within an hour, the students had crowded into the horseless carriages and were headed to Hogsmeade.

Once they got to the station, everyone ran about, trying to find their trunks or a car to stay in for the trip. Angelina, Lee, the Weasley twins and Percy, Oliver, Katie, and Alicia found a car near the back and filed inside. It was a tight squeeze, but they all fit. 

The group talked for a bit once the train started moving. Fred and George entertained them all - except Percy - by demonstrating some of their newest inventions. After a bit, the oldest Weasley left the cramped space to find his sister. The twins, out to make their brother's life as horrible as possible, followed. Soon after, Alicia fell asleep, her head resting against the window.

Katie, who was sitting beside Oliver, looked over at her friend. Angelina and Lee were talking quietly and neither noticed the girl watching them. Wood was looking out the window, which was on his left. He seemed quite absorbed by the trees as they whizzed past.

The blonde sighed and leaned back in her seat, quickly growing bored. Oliver looked down at her and grinned.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear.

"There is nothing to do," Katie said under her breath

Wood laughed softly. "You are very hard to please,"

He received no reply and looked to his other Chaser. Angelina looked up and caught his eye. Something passed between them and she turned to Lee and said, "Let's go find the trolley; I'm hungry."

"Sure," Lee glanced to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. "Do you and Bell want anything?"

They both shook their heads. Lee and Angelina stood and left the car, leaving the two alone with the sleeping Alicia.

Oliver looked back at Katie. She had turned to stare past him and out the window. She felt his eyes on her and met his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" Katie grinned up at him.

Wood shook his head and didn't answer. He turned toward the window again. After a minute he looked back at the girl beside him, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

Katie met his eyes again. "Honestly, Oliver," She shook her head and smiled at him. "Is my hair a mess or something?"

He grinned. "Your hair is fine," He placed his hand gently on her head. "As is the rest of you,"

Katie's smile brightened. "Really?" she asked humorously.

"Of course," Oliver replied softly. "Like always."

"You're so sweet," The girl reached her hand up and let it rest against his cheek.

Wood grabbed her hand and held it tightly with his fingers. "Katie," he whispered, "What is this between us?"

Katie shot a nervous glace at Alicia, who was still sleeping, before looking back at the Keeper. "I…" She paused, not knowing what to say. "I know…I know I feel something," she said cautiously.

"I feel more than 'something,'" Oliver said, his voice soft.

"What…what do you mean?" Katie watched his as he cast his eyes down, a bit confused.

After a moment of silence, Oliver brought his eyes back up to meet the blonde's bright blue ones. "This,"

He leaned closer and caught Katie's lips with his. Katie was a bit surprised by this action, but quickly warmed up to him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as Wood slightly deepened the kiss. He released her hand and put his own behind her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. A shock ran through them both as their bodies touched. Katie leaned against his chest and fisted her hand in his hair.

The kiss lasted for close to five minutes before Katie pulled away. She smiled uncertainly at Oliver, blushing, as she disentangled herself from his arms. "Well," she said breathily, "I guess that's what you meant,"

Wood opened his mouth to reply but was cut short when Alicia sneezed. Soon after, she opened her eyes and yawned. Looking at the other two people in the compartment, she raised her eyebrows. "How long have I been asleep? Where is everyone?"

"Angelina and Lee went to find the trolley a few minutes ago," Katie said.

"And Percy went to find his sister." Oliver added.

"Where'd Fred and George go?" Alicia asked, looking around as though the twins might be hiding under the benches, ready to jump out at her.

Katie grinned. "They went after Percy,"

The other Chaser laughed. "Poor Percy,"

"Indeed," The door to the train car had opened, to reveal a very frazzled Weasley. His cheeks were red, as though he had splashed warm water on his face. To confirm this observation, his black robes were dripping wet, as was his bright red hair. He took off his glasses and flopped on a seat beside Alicia.

Wood quickly stood and pulled out an extra set of his own robes. He threw it at his friend. "Put this on before you freeze,"

Percy took the dry clothing gratefully. "Thanks," He peeled the wet robes off of his body and let them fall in a heavy heap on the floor before pulling the new ones over his school uniform.

"What _happened _to you?" Katie asked, picking up the Weasley's glasses and cleaning them with the edge of her skirt.

"My brothers," was the only answer the Head Boy gave as he sat back down beside Alicia and took his glasses from the other Quidditch player.

Soon after, Angelina and Lee reentered as well, taking a seat beside Percy. If their flushed faces were any indication, they had been doing just what Wood and Katie had been doing. Katie smiled mischievously at her friend. 

The Gryffindors began talking happily at the news that they were about an hour from London. The talk turned to a number of subjects, and soon the blonde and Keeper fell silent.

Katie curled up on the seat, leaning her head against Oliver's shoulder. He put his hand on her forearm, holding her to him. Careful not to bring attention to herself, Katie brought Wood's fingers to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

Oliver smiled slightly and rested his head against hers as they both listened to their friends chat away.

________________________________________________________________________

****

** Here's that note I didn't want to leave at the beginning. I really hope no one thinks I'm racist from what I wrote here. I am definitely not, and I hope no one took offence from that. I have a lot of colored friends, and I myself am Jewish, so I have nothing to hate. =) **

**__**

Thanks to all my reviewers!

****

Amanda Lupin: Thank you! 

****

Jessica: I'll talk to you later. ^_~

****

Missguyded1: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like it. Was the ending to thos chapter to your liking?

****

Jen/Draca: I hope you got my e-mail!

****

Rhapsody in Blue: I'll take your advice about Flint in coming chapters, and I'm glad that you're pleased with Natasha. And don't worry about Katie and Oliver seeming too perfect. I've got _plans _for them. Mwahahaha!

****

Karo: Thanks! =P

****

Lisa: Thanks for your compliments!

****

TheOneAndOnlyElbereth: I think I need to thank you again for giving me the inspiration to write this! How was the revenge on Flint? ^_~

****

Tara6: I'm sorry about the wait! But I'm glad that you like my story. =D

****

ForensicFreak14: Thanks for your review! And can you believe it? Fourth in the nation! What a strange coincidence, huh? O_o

****

Jen: Thanks!

****

HP fAn Fo LyFe: Poor Oliver will have to wait a bit longer… ^_~

****

Kelzery: =D

****

Sandy the Squirrell: Haha! Thanks! =P

****

Winter's Roar: I _always _look forward to your reviews! Yeah, I figured that since Wood was obviously distraught about loosing the match, it would be better if Katie was there to offer her support, not throw herself at him. And, like you said, it makes things seem more realistic. Of course I haven't forgotten Natasha! She's going to have an important part in things to come. (Ohh…foreshadowing…my Lit teacher would be proud.) And I am _far _from done with Flint. Oh, and not to worry. There will still be Ange and Lee fluff later. And about Oliver not being able to fight? I have no idea. It was _his _idea. He told me so. O_o Anyway, thank you so much for your wonderfully nice compliments!

****

Mione Weasley the original: Sorry but they still have a few more obstacles…but they will get together eventually. That is if my muse doesn't hit me over the head with some other idea. And it's awesome that you play clarinet! Yay clarinets! =D

****

Serenity Blossom: ^_^

****

Lady Laffs-a-lot: Hehe...I'm glad you're so excited.

****

Icegirl-Kat: Did you like the Weasley plan? ^_~

****

Anne: Was the Weasley revenge as scary as you thought? Hehe…I had fun writing it. And thanks for your congratulations. =)

****

Scully: We need to see RotK again, and point out every little detail that is wrong or left out completely. And I can't wait to see Big Fish with you. Too bad there's no Johnny Depp in it…=( See ya in Physical Science, which is such a pointless class since it won't even be looked at on our college applications…

****

Happy New Year, everyone!

**__**

"If you have no voice, scream; If you have no legs, run; If you have no hope, invent." 

- Alegria


	9. Weightless

****

I am SO SORRY for the long wait! My life is so hectic, I hardly ever get the time to write. Not to mention my computer crashed. I lost all of my information, including this chapter - it had to be rewritten from scratch - and an entire nearly completed story for the Matrix, which I am too depressed for words over.

I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but it's close.

And just to keep you all updated on some stuff, you'll probably have to wait a while for the next chapter as well. I'm sorry! .::Ducks as rotting vegetables are thrown at her::. I'm going back up to New York later this week, then as soon as I get back, band camp starts. Three weeks this year, thirteen hours a day. I guess it goes to say I'll be a bit too tired to write after spending my entire day out in the hundred degree weather. 

Sorry again! Now, on with the chapter…

Later that day, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and the students filed off. Parents were waiting, most rushing forward to hug their children as they appeared. Katie and Angelina lugged their heavy trunks down the stairs, laughing over something they had been talking about earlier.

"Don't forget to tell me what happened," Angelina reminded her friend, referring to the incident in the train car after she had left.

"Only if you tell me what happened with _you_," Katie rebutted good-naturedly.

The other chaser nodded but was cut off from saying anything else when a shrill cry cut through the crowd.

"Katherine!" A tall, light-haired girl with a huge smile plastered on her face ran forward and wrapped her younger sister in a huge hug.

Katie eagerly returned the embrace, her trunk dropping to the ground with a thud. "Artemisia!" She said, thrilled. "You're here!" Her sister had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago, and was currently going to a wizarding academy to better herself in Charms. This school was in northern Italy, keeping her quite far away from her family.

The older girl pulled back. "Of course I am! I couldn't miss _another _Christmas. Mum would turn me into a cow, just like she always threatens."

Katie grinned. "Mia, you remember Ange,"

"Of course! It's a pleasure to see you again," Artemisia turned a brilliant smile at her sister's friend. "Katie, Mum and Dad are waiting for us; we should get going,"

"You go on," The blonde waved off her sister, "I'll be along in a minute,"

"All right," The older girl nodded, "Bye, Ange,"

As Artemisia walked off, the two Chasers turned to each other. They smiled and hugged. "I'll owl you, okay?" Katie said.

Angelina nodded. "Okay. See you in two weeks,"

They pulled apart. "Have a good break," the blonde said enthusiastically.

"Aw…how sweet," The two turned around, only to come face to face with Marcus Flint.

"What do you want?" Angelina spat.

"Just to remind you to stay fit for Quidditch," he said smugly, eyeing his opponents. "Don't eat as much as you usually do. It really shows,"

Katie raised her eyebrows, fuming at the snide comment. "Why you little -"

The black girl grabbed her friend's arm. "Ignore him," she hissed. "C'mon, your parents are waiting."

The blonde glared at the Slytherin captain before grabbing the handle of her trunk and following the other girl, sticking her nose in the air.

Flint watched her go, his brow furrowing in anger at her attitude. He scowled as he saw her enveloped in a group hug with her parents and sibling. Something tugged at his heart as he observed the obvious love between the family.

"Marcus, sweetie," He turned and saw a short, pudgy woman with gray hair heading for him. He resisted the urge to smile. His house's maid, who had been with the family for almost two generations, had been more of a mother figure to him than his real mother and he enjoyed her company. She knew more of his secrets than his closest friends, which were few.

"Hey, Nana," Flint said, sparing her a smile. The woman's real name was Flora, but he had come to think of her as a grandmother of sorts.

"Oh, come 'ere an' give me a hug!" Flora waddled over and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Flint leaned down a bit to make it easier for the small lady. "Ow' was your semester? Meet any girls?" She winked at him.

"No, Nana," He risked a glance in the other direction and saw that the two Gryffindors had left.

"Ah, well, there's always next time, eh?" She patted his cheek. "Let's get goin',"

Flint picked up his trunk and looked back at the maid. "Where are my parents?"

Flora sighed, frowning, before she answered. "They decided to vacation in the Alps for the holiday. Won't be back for a few weeks, sweetie." She forced a smile on her face for the boy, trying hard not to notice her charge's downfallen expression. "It'll be jus' you an' me again this year. Where's that owl o' yours?"

"He's over there," The Slytherin pointed to his left.

"Well c'mon, then. Dinner's already cookin'." The woman's attitude had changed to her usual no-nonsense air.

"How are we getting home?" Flint asked as he led the way to retrieve his pet. Flora was a witch, though a very out-of-practice one. She had not made it all the way through school before she took the job with his grandparents when his father was a child and was a bit uncomfortable with using magic.

"I've brought money for a taxi, no need to worry,"

Flint nodded as Flora picked up his owl's cage. Once they got outside, they'd let him fly off to stretch his wings a bit before heading home as well.

"No more dawdling, we need to be going,"

"Yes, of course," He nodded again distractedly. Although he liked Flora, he was not looking forward to another lonely Christmas in that big, cold house alone. His parents were always away on vacation somewhere or other and seemed to miss seeing him, their only child, whenever he came home from Hogwarts.

"Katie," There was a knock on the door, waking the girl inside. "Katie, get up!" Artemisia pushed the door open without waiting for a response.

The seventh-year eyed her sister wearily. "Why?" she asked, letting her head flop back to the pillow. "It's early,"

"Because," the older girl replied, "someone is here to see you. He's got a broom, and wearing robes from your house…any guesses as to who it is?"

Katie's eyes shot open. "Oliver is here?"

Artemisia nodded. "And he's asking that you come down ready to fly,"

The other groaned. "Of course, leave it to Wood to make the only Chaser nearby work as hard as him,"

"Yes, well," She threw her sister's trunk open and pulled out the warmest practice robes inside. "You should be polite anyway. He's been waiting for fifteen minutes already."

Katie stood and stretched, grabbing the robes from Artemisia's outstretched hand. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute,"

"Sure," Artemisia shrugged and left, closing the door behind her.

Once she had been left alone, Katie dropped the scarlet robes and walked to her dresser , picking up her brush and pulling it through her tangled dark blond hair. She pulled it into a ponytail high on her head and tied it there with a scarlet ribbon. After her hair had been dealt with, she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to wake her up enough to stay balanced on her broom. She dried her face and pulled on her robes.

Yawning, she made her way through the hall and down the stairs. She could see Wood standing in the front foyer, waiting somewhat patiently. He looked up an caught sight of her as she descended the stairs.

"Morning, Katie," He smiled at her.

"Oliver, you are _insane_," Katie said, her lips twitching upwards. "It's snowing outside, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do," He moved out of her way as she stepped around him to open the hall closet, pulling her oldest broom from inside. "Is that still flyable?"

"Of course it is," Katie stoked the handle lovingly. "It's my favorite,"

"If you say so," Wood shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" the Chaser asked, moving from the foyer down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Not really,"

"Okay," She pushed open the swinging door, revealing her mother standing at the counter kneading biscuit dough.

"Good morning, sweetie," Elizabeth Bell looked up and smiled. "Oliver,"

"Good morning, Mrs. Bell," Wood nodded.

"Morning, Mum," Katie kissed her mother's cheek and grabbed a cooled biscuit from an earlier batch. "Wood and I are gonna go fly for a while,"

Elizabeth glanced over their clothing. "Will you be warm enough?"

Katie nodded as she opened the biscuit and smoothed butter over the inside. "We'll come back if we get cold,"

"Will you?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," She took a bite of her breakfast and followed Wood out the back door. "Do you really expect me to practice now? It's a _holiday_!"

"No, no practice," Wood chuckled. "I just wanted to fly, and wanted some company,"

"Oh," Katie grinned at him. "Okay. Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere, as long as we're flying,"

"Fine then," The Chaser shoved the rest of the biscuit into her mouth. "Off we go!"

The two mounted and were going up in the blink of an eye. Wood threw his head back as he pushed off from the ground, smiling widely as the cold air rushed around his body. There was certainly nothing like flying.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked, coming up on his right.

Wood glanced at her before looking to the ground, where their little town quickly grew small as they gained altitude. "I was hoping to go to Diagon Ally,"

"But that's in London!" The girl fixed him with a shocked stare. "It would take -"

"Three hours, by air," the captain cut in.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I've flown the rout a few times before,"

Katie followed as he flew a bit lower. "If you say so,"

Wood smiled at her. "I'll treat you to your favorite chocolate from the sweet shop, as an early Christmas present."

"Sounds good to me," She nodded her approval. "Let's go! The sooner we get there, the sooner I get that chocolate!"

Oliver laughed and gave chase as Katie sped past him.

"Down here," Wood pointed to a deserted alley a block from the Leaky Cauldron. Together, the two Gryffindors landed softly out of direct view. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked, grinning as he brushed some snow from his hair and shoulders.

"I guess not," Katie wiped the snow off of her own shoulders. "Now how are we going to get to the pub? I'm sure we'd be noticed dressed like this," She gestured to their robes. "Not to mention our brooms,"

Wood walked to the entrance of the alley and peaked out. "There aren't too many Muggles. They're probably all out of town for the holidays," He looked back at her. "We should be fine,"

"All right," Katie walked up to him and looped her right arm through his left, holding her broom in the opposite hand. "Let's go,"

Oliver smiled as together they left the alley and walked confidently down the sidewalk. The captain pushed the door of the Leaky Cauldron open and ushered the Chaser inside. The warm, thick air was a shock after the freezing wind outside. While Katie leaned their brooms by the front door by the others that had been left and sat at a table by the window, Wood went to the counter to get two warm butterbeers. He made his way over to the table and handed one to his friend.

"Thanks," Katie said, grasping the drink graciously and taking a sip. Almost the instant the liquid touched her tongue, she could feel the heat working to dispel the cold in her body.

Wood sat across from her and put his own mug up to his lips. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Flourish and Blotts," was the reply. "I want to find a journal for Alicia; there weren't any nice ones in Hogsmeade."

"A journal?"

Katie nodded and took a long gulp of her drink. "She likes to write,"

"Ah," Wood looked out the window at the family of Muggles that passed on their way to the movie theatre down the road. "Can we go to the Quidditch shop as well?"

"I should have known," The girl laughed. "Sure. Then we can get that chocolate. And I need some dragon scales from the Apothecary,"

The Keeper nodded. "We've got plenty of time,"

After another fifteen minutes, the two had finished drinking. Katie stood. "Well, we should get a move on,"

Wood nodded and stood. He fetched the brooms and met his companion behind the pub. "Ready?" he asked. When she nodded, he pulled out his wand and tapped the proper brick. Diagon Alley was much emptier than it usually was, but that didn't mean it still wasn't crowded.

Katie shouldered her way down the street to the book shop. She narrowed her eyes at the 'Wanted' poster hanging on the door as she pushed it open. "You'd figure they'd take these down already," she muttered to Wood. "Everyone _knows _that Sirius Black is wanted,"

"Shouldn't let anyone else hear you say that," Oliver warned, wagging his finger playfully at her. "They might think you don't think he's dangerous,"

The Chaser snorted. "The only reason _you _think he's a danger is because he might kill Harry,"

The boy looked at her with innocent eyes. "Can you blame me?"

Katie shook her head, giggling. "No, I guess not," She picked up a few journals and checked their prices, finally deciding on a small leather-bound book with a rose emblazoned on the cover. "This is nice," she said, holding it up. "I'll go pay."

Wood nodded and looked at the shelves. Some ran all the way up to the ceiling, spilling over with spell books of all different colors and sizes. Seeing nothing of wonderful interest, he went up to the counter and waited for his companion as she handed the cashier a few Sickles.

"Okay," she said, noticing him beside her. "On to Quidditch supplies,"

He smiled at her. "Works for me,"

They walked back out into the light snow. Katie quickly shoved the journal into a pocket in her robes to keep it from getting wet. This part of the village was relatively empty, most of the people who enjoyed the shops here - mainly students - being home with their families. Oliver navigated the streets easily, knowing them like the back of his hand. They came to their destination. The wooden sign, reading Quality Quidditch Supplies, swung in the breeze overhead as they went inside.

"Remember, Oliver, that we only have a little bit of money. No shopping sprees today, okay?" Katie quirked an eyebrow at him.

Wood nodded sullenly. "All right," His face brightened as he looked over her shoulder at the display in the window - at the Firebolt. "Just look at it, Kates," he whispered, turning her by the shoulders to see what he was talking about.

"Stop dreaming," Katie turned back to face him. When he didn't meet her eyes, she put her hands on his cheeks and directed his gaze to her own. "Unless you have enough money to buy it yourself, you'll never get it."

Wood sighed. "I know…but I can hope, right?"

The girl just laughed and shook her head, dropping her hands. "Don't you need a new pair of gloves?"

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Both students had a wonderful time, whether it have been by sharing the other's company or getting out of their houses for a while. It was just past six by the time they returned.

Katie paused in front of her house. "Hey, Oliver," she said, "Would you like to come to my family's Christmas party tomorrow night?"

Wood thought for a moment, glancing down the road to his own house. "We usually spend Christmas Eve together, but yeah," He nodded. "I guess I could come after dinner."

"Good," The girl smiled. "I look forward to it,"

__

I hate _Christmas Eve_, Marcus Flint thought. He sat up in bed and looked around his room. It was large, the walls painted a mint green. To most, it would seem a calming, cheerful place, with the beautiful mahogany furniture and hardwood floors covered in lush rugs. But to the occupant, it only signified emptiness and loneliness.

Flint stood and picked up a little figurine of a figure riding a broom. It was one of the presents his parents had left him last year when they went to Switzerland on a skiing trip, leaving him behind. Like usual. He dropped it carelessly on the floor, where the glass shattered into pieces. Without a second glance, he left the room and stepped out into the hall. His footfalls echoed noisily around him, another sign of the complete emptiness of the mansion.

Flora had left earlier that morning, leaving him the solitary occupant of his family manor. She had wanted to go to her own home, to spend Christmas with her own family. He couldn't really blame her. Christmas was a family holiday - which his parents seem to have forgotten. The cook had left about an hour ago, leaving him dinner for the night and food for the next day. Flora had offered to take him home with her for a warm meal, but he had turned her down. It's not that he liked being alone; it was more that he just wanted to be in his own home rather than someone else's.

Flint walked to the large bay windows at the end of the hall looking out over the large garden behind the mansion. Snow covered the ground and trees, reflecting the golden light of the setting sun. He leaned against the cool glass, watching as the sun slowly sank behind the mountains in the distance. After it had disappeared completely from view he turned and descended the grand staircase into the front foyer. Candles automatically lit themselves as they were cast into darkness. The oak floors turned to a cheery rosewood as he entered the living room at the back of the large house.

This was his favorite room in the house. It smelled faintly of his father's pipe smoke, reminding him of the days when he was a child and would sit on the floor while his father puffed away on his pipe. In the corner by one of the many fireplaces was a fairly small tree, decorated only in silver garland. Beneath the pine were his many presents. He sighed. This was how he had spent every Christmas for the past three years. Eating a cold meal for Christmas Eve and opening his presents alone on Christmas morning.

He jumped when there was a scraping at the window. Zeus, his great horned owl, tapped at the glass again with his talon.

"I've been wondering where you've been," Flint said as he opened the window and offered the owl his arm. Zeus hopped onto the clothed limb and stuck out his leg, exposing a rolled piece of parchment. The seventh year took the paper and unrolled it.

__

'Dear Mister Marcus Flint,

'You have been cordially invited to Mister Draco Malfoy's holiday party on Christmas Day. The party begins at Noon at the Malfoy home. Formal dress required. Food will be provided. Your attendance would be greatly appreciated.'

Flint glowered at the invitation before ripping it in half and throwing it in the fire. He hated the little brat, not that he would ever admit that openly. He had to keep up the outward friendly appearance to make sure he stayed on the Malfoy family's good side. It was never good to have any of them as your enemy. Besides, who needed friends who only wanted to show you off? ('Hey, look, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team is my friend!')

He just didn't understand what made having a friend so appealing. Sure, he got lonely sometimes, but he would much rather be alone than spend time with another person his age. Then again, it was much safer without someone who knew everything about you. He would talk with his roommates and teammates sometimes, but nothing very personal.

Flint took a deep breath and turned to where Zeus had perched on the expensive couch. He held out his arm again, letting the owl perch on him instead. "Why don't we go get something to eat, hm?"

As he made his way through the dim corridors of his home, his thoughts traveled back to something a much too self-assured Ravenclaw had asked of him. The girl, obsessed -much like every other young girl in the school- with Oliver Wood had given him a chance to get to Bell only if he helped her win Wood. The plan was simple, really. When Wood was distracted with the airhead, Flint would go after the opposing Chaser, somehow leaving Oliver with the other girl. Some details still needed to be worked out, but it could be pulled off. If only he were willing…

Normally, Flint would jump at the chance to get down two opponents at once, but there was just something about this Ravenclaw girl that irked him. She had no idea what he wanted to do to Bell, or why. But even if she did know, as long as it got her the 'man of her dreams' as she so aptly put it, she would probably still do it. Although he hated to admit it, the thought of a person stooping so low as to turn two lovebirds against each other, even at the expense of pain on their behalf, just to get someone as their own was disgusting.

No matter how tempting the offer may have been, he would turn her down. He would get the revenge he craved on his own.

Katie sat at her vanity, fixing her hair up in a French herringbone. Her parent's party had started a few minutes ago, but she had been so busy helping her mother with the cooking and her father and sister with the decorating that she had just now had time to actually get ready. But time was no barrier, especially since she hardly took ten minutes to get ready on a daily basis. She was interrupted from applying her mascara when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," The girl screwed the cap back onto the bottle and looked in the mirror.

"Hey, Bell," Wood pushed open the door and closed it again, sitting on the bed.

"Oliver," Katie turned on the little stool to face him. "I wasn't expecting you until later,"

The Keeper shrugged, smoothing out the pale yellow comforter beneath his hands. "I talked my parents into coming here right after dinner. Everyone's downstairs, mingling with the other guests."

"Well," The Chaser stood and opened her Hogwarts trunk, rummaging through the clothes she hadn't seen a point in unpacking. "Let me put on my dress robes and we can make a grand entrance together," She flashed him a brilliant smile and turned her back.

Wood shyly averted his eyes as Katie pulled her shirt up over her head and shrugged the garnet colored robes over her shoulders. He had no idea why he was suddenly so bashful; they had bathed together as children, for crying out loud! He should be used to having her change in front of him. But that hadn't happened for a while. Some things were a bit…_different _now. Before he really had a chance to ponder down this trail of thought, the girl cleared her throat.

"Okay," She grinned at him, gesturing to his own fiery orange and gold robes. "Quite a pair we make, hmm?"

"Yes, indeed," He let his eyes trail over her, taking in every inch of her appearance. He was reminded again of just how much he loved her. "You look beautiful," Taking a deep breath, Wood stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her muscular waist.

Katie smiled again, something she had caught herself doing quite often. "Thank you,"

"You're always beautiful, you know that?" He leaned down until his lips were almost brushing hers.

"I think you may have mentioned it once or twice," the girl mumbled as she looked up into his chocolate eyes.

"Katie, I want to tell you something," Oliver pressed his lips to her cheek, letting the kiss linger for a moment before pulling back and meeting her eyes again.

"What is it?" She felt her heart fluttering in her chest as he moved even closer, if that were even possible.

Wood lifted one of his hands and let his fingers trail lightly across the cheek where his mouth had been before running slowly down her neck. "I think I -"

He had hardly started speaking when the door flew open. "Katie -" Artemisia stopped, her mouth dropping open. "Oh, well, I can see that you're a bit…preoccupied at the moment," Her eyebrows raised to meet her light bangs.

The two Gryffindors looked at her with wide eyes. "Mia, please…"

"Oh, right," The older girl took the hint. "I just came up to say that mum wants you to come on down," She winked at her sister before slipping back out the door.

Katie turned back to the Keeper. "Sorry about her…she tends to barge in without knocking…" She gave him a lopsided grin. "Now what is it you were going to say?"

Wood looked away, color rising in his cheeks. There was nothing for it; the mood was broken. "It was nothing," He released her and offered his arm as he had done before. "Shall we?"

The Chaser nodded. "We shall," She looped her own arm through his and together they walked to the stairs, pausing at the landing.

"I see Mia has already made herself reacquainted with Noah," Oliver whispered in her ear, tilting his head toward his own older sibling. Artemisia and Noah Wood were sitting quite close together on a little loveseat by the far window in the parlor. They were nearly unnoticed by the large group of witches and wizards gathered all around on the ground floor.

"Well, I guess we both have blackmail then," Katie smirked.

Wood chuckled but didn't have a chance to say anything when Elizabeth Bell caught sight of her daughter. "Katherine, dear, there you are," The woman shouldered her way through the growing crowd and came to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on down, sweetie, there are some people here I want you to meet." With that, she had disappeared into the throng toward a group congregating in the foyer.

Katie sighed. "I hate parties," she muttered under her breath. "Why don't I go meet the people mum wants me to meet and find you somewhere in a few minutes?" She turned back to him, glancing up at the ceiling as she did so.

"Okay," Oliver nodded. "I'll wait for you in the dining room, then?"

"Sounds good," She patted his cheek and started to go down the stairs. Before he could follow, though, Katie turned back to him, going back up the stair she had descended. Without warning, she pulled his face down to hers and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Just as quickly, she pulled back and went down the stairs to join her mother.

Wood stared after her, baffled. He looked to the ceiling, a thought occurring to him. A bit of mistletoe was hanging just over his head. Sighing, he descended the stairs and made his way to the dining room. The dark table was covered in a red and green tablecloth, food laid out on top in a buffet style. There was an array of different foods, from ham and turkey to any dessert you could imagine. Smells wafted around the dark-paneled room, tempting most anyone who stepped inside to taste something.

Oliver swallowed and took a seat by a curtained window. Snow was still falling from the sky, covering the ground with a fresh sheet. Christmas was his favorite holiday. Not because of the presents -though they were nice- but because of the happiness that seemed to come with it. Snow was always a nice companion to the occasion. As he gazed outside, he nervously fingered the little box in the pocket of his heavy robes. He had been saving every coin he had for this… Maybe he'd even have the courage to spill his heart to her, as he had almost done earlier.

"Nice to see you again, Oliver,"

He looked up, startled at the deep voice. It was Edward Bell, Katie's father, and the parent from whom Katie got most of her looks. Wood nodded politely. "Likewise,"

Mr. Bell ran an overly large hand through his dark blond hair. "How have you been keeping up at school?" he asked, taking a seat beside the teen and leaning his tall frame against the back of the chair. "Still captain of you house team?"

"Yes, sir," Wood smiled at the mention of the sport.

"Good for you," Edward nodded approvingly. "I always knew you'd be good at Quidditch. You've got the build and stamina for it, not to mention the devotion. I'm sure you'll get a spot on a professional team by the end of the year."

The Gryffindor was at a loss, quite unsure of how to reply. He was saved, though, when Katie suddenly appeared before the two. "Hi Daddy," she said with a smile.

Mr. Bell stood and patted his daughter's shoulder. "You have good taste in friends, sweetie," He pointed to the Keeper. "You hold on to this one,"

Katie blushed and ducked her head. "Daddy,"

The man chucked. "Have fun," He kissed the girl's forehead and went off in search of his wife.

Katie sat in the seat that had been vacated. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?"

Wood shook his head. "I like your father,"

"I'm glad," The Chaser smiled. "Would you like to go someplace a bit more private?" she asked softly, keeping her eyes locked on his.

He was taken by surprise at the question. He was almost afraid to wonder what was going to happen. Quickly squelching the nervousness that had sprung up in his chest, he nodded.

"Let's go back up to my room," Katie stood and extended her hand, which he grasped with his own. "I have something for you,"

She gently pulled him to his feet and led him through the swinging door into the kitchen. No one was inside and the two went up the small stairway. Once they came to her room, she opened the door and let him go on in as she closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the bed. As he did so, she went to her desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a wrapped parcel. "Here,"

Wood took the present from her and pulled the wrapping off. He gasped as the gift was revealed. It was an old, pen written book , the title - _The History of Quidditch, First Addition: 1873 _- was painted on the cover in peeling gold paint, a little Snitch decorating the lower right hand corner. He opened the book and ran his fingers over the browning pages, covered in a flowing script, complete with illustrations.

Katie smiled. "Do you like it?"

He looked up at her, an awed expression on his face. "I _love _it,"

"I'm glad," She looked over his shoulder as he flipped through some of the pages.

"Oh, Kates," He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much,"

Katie's smile turned slightly melancholy. "Something special for our last Christmas together," She rested her head against his chest. "I'm going to miss you,"

Wood looked down at her questioningly. "What makes you think that this is our last Christmas together?"

The girl shook her head before settling back against him. "I know it's silly…but it _is _our last year at Hogwarts. We might loose touch over the next few years,"

The Keeper put a finger over her lips. "We still have a few more months left; let's not think of all that yet." He reached into his pocket for the gift he had brought for her, easing her back a bit as he handed it to her.

Katie looked at him, her lips turning back upward, and took the lid off the box. Her eyes widened at what lay inside. It was a shining silver ring, crafted in the shape of little leaves and vines opening up to a rose at the center. She picked it up, the bright metal catching the soft light in her room and making it glow. Tentatively, she slid the slim ring on her right hand, holding it up and taking in the sight of the precious silver against her pale skin. "It's _beautiful_," she breathed.

Wood just watched her, smiling widely at her reaction. After a moment, the girl pulled her watering eyes from the gorgeous gift and met his gaze. "I don't know what to say," She shook her head. "Thank you,"

The box dropped to the floor as she threw her arms around his neck in another embrace. She buried her face in his neck, tears now falling freely from her eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

The Keeper wrapped his own arms around her. "You're welcome,"

Katie pulled back just enough for her face to be even with his. "Thank you, Oliver," She brushed her fingers down the side of his face before pulling him closer. She closed her eyes, squeezing the last of the salty water from the lashes, and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Oliver felt his heart nearly explode with emotion. He let his hand stray up her back and neck. She slowly deepened the kiss, parting her lips and letting her tongue trace his upper lip. By now, he was swimming through a haze, so overwhelmed by what was happening, and he didn't know how to respond to such an open display of affection. _Tell her… _his mind nagged. He decided against it and pushed the thought away. At a light pressure from her persistent tongue, he accepted the invitation and opened his mouth to give her the access she wanted.

He nipped lightly at her lips before breaking the contact there and trailing feather-light kisses down her neck, sucking slightly when he met her shoulder. He pushed her robe away from the skin to give him more room, letting his lips touch everywhere the ivory was exposed. The smell of her was intoxicating, leaving him wanting more. She brought him back up to kiss her face, returning the favor by moving her own mouth across his jaw, pressing her lips randomly to his skin. The thought hardly crossed her mind that they were really getting carried away.

Suddenly Wood jerked back as though he'd been shot. Katie's eyes flew open, worried she had done something wrong. Then she realized why he had stopped. Footsteps could be heard walking down the hall toward her room. Both Gryffindors sprang from the bed just as the door opened to reveal Mrs. Bell.

"Oliver, honey," she said, smiling, "You're parents are looking for you. They're ready to go on home now."

Wood swallowed harshly before answering. "Okay. Thank you,"

Elizabeth eyed the two suspiciously before she left, leaving the door open.

Katie coughed and dropped her eyes almost shyly. The Keeper turned toward her, redirecting the gaze by lifting her chin. "Happy Christmas," he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. "Goodnight," He left without waiting for her response.

The girl watched as he walked out of her room. She listened as his footsteps receded down the hall and descended the stairs into the foyer. Once she heard the gracious thanks from her parents to the Wood family and the front door open and close, she closed her own door and rushed to her desk to write a long overdue letter to Angelina.

Once she had finished with that, Katie hid the parchment beneath some of the other things on the desk, away from prying eyes. She stood and walked to the full-length mirror on her closet door. As though to remind herself of what had just happened, she pulled the collar of the robes down, revealing a light-colored bruise on the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

"Good Lord," she mumbled as she stared at her reflection, "I love him so much,"

****

Now for the long list of thanks to my reviewers. =D

Kalyra Shadowdancer: You gave me my 200th review! YES! Thank you for your kind words and encouragement. =D

****

Rosie: Thanks!

****

Alex: I haven't given up. =) Thanks for your review for this story and my Matrix ones.

****

Whippy Bird: Thank you so much for your encouragement!

****

PuddlemereSurprise: Yes, you did help. Thanks. =)

****

Hayla A. Canter: .::Blush::. Thank you.

****

Lady Idhril: Isn't Oliver just so cute? Now why don't you trust little Lexi? I agree with you about Flint and Natasha. They both need to get a change of attitude. Once I'm finished writing, you can do anything you want to them. Mwhahaha!

Munchyhoneycakes: I'm glad that you like the length of the chapters. I always try to fit as much as I can into them with out overstuffing. Thank you for your compliments. =)

****

Demetre Ironhilt: Yeah, we Jews need to stick together. I'm glad you like the chapter length.

****

IHopeForAnarchy: If I can find a bridge, I will definitely shove her off.

****

DiscordandDragon: Thanks! =)

****

Kathy: Yeah, I think Oliver and Katie are perfect for each other. Thanks for your review.

****

Mep1: Gee, thank you. .::Shuffles feet and looks down::.

Colorado-chick: Thanks for your review!

****

Shayley Rain: =D

****

Winter's Roar: The whole thing with Flint and the twins cracked me up the whole time I was writing it. =D And again, Oliver looses his nerve, leaving those three relatively important words unspoken. Thanks for the review!

****

Swimgirl: Can I have a cookie now? =P

Tara6: It makes me happy that you like my little story. =)

****

Amanda Lupin: I'm glad you think the length of the chapters makes the long wait worth it. And maybe there is something between Percy and Alicia…I'll have to ask them.

XxGREEN BAYxx/Jen: Thanks. Was this a bit hot enough? Hehehe…

****

VoicezWithin: Thank you so much for your compliments! =D

****

Eowebriviel: I'm glad you thought it was worth it. =)

Aussie: I'm glad you like it!

****

Lady Laffs-a-Lot: The first, but not the last. Hehe..

****

Cho-Look-Alike: I'm glad you like it. =D

****

Forensicfreak14: Congrats again on the Musical! I hope the sets were to your liking. I worked very hard on them, as did the rest of the Art Club! Thanks for your compliments.

****

Sammie Tonks: Thank you! I would go with the rape thing, but it's a really touchy subject (and been used before). I'm sorry about the wait. I hope it was worth it!

****

Alwaysremember: Thanks for your review. =) Go band!

****

Oohwhatnow: Another Linda Eder fan! Yay! And you know the album the title came from! Finally someone who does… Thanks for your compliments as well. Now, what would you like as a reward for answering my question? =)


	10. Exposed

**Wow, you guys probably hate me now, huh? I apologize for making everyone wait for so long. I'm a terribly awful person, I know.**

**_Little Things_ is not finished just yet, and I promise that no matter how long it takes me to update...:cough:...I will _not _abandon it. You all will just have to be...patient. O.o**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I would leave you all individual messages like I usually do, but don't have the time to do that right now... I'm sorry! Definitely for the next chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy chapter ten!**

xxxxxxx

"Katie!" Oliver ran to where she was sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the team enjoying the welcome back feast. "Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George!"

They all looked up from their meal, startled by their captain's excited voice.

"What is it, Wood?" Fred asked. "It looks like someone put a smiling spell on you."

"Harry," he began slowly, taking a deep breath to keep his words even, "Harry got a Firebolt!"

The group instantly started talking. "A firebolt? A real one?" Alicia's voice rang out over the rest.

"How?"

"Who gave it to him?"

"Why didn't he tell us _sooner_?"

"Isn't it amazing?" Wood said, his eyes shining. "McGonagall took it away -- some silly talk of Sirius Black -- but I'm going to talk to her tomorrow after class. Imagine...a Firebolt on our team!" With that he turned and walked out of the Hall, a mesmerized look on his face.

Katie glanced at Angelina. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah," George said in answer. "Harry has a Firebolt, and Wood could barely talk."

"I'd say we have a chance to win," Fred muttered.

"If McGonagall gives it back," Alicia pointed out.

"She will."

"Yeah, she wants us to win just as much as we want it."

The younger girl shrugged. "I'm just pointing out the facts."

"Alicia's right," Angelina put in, "We have to keep that in mind. Wood obviously thinks he can talk McGonagall into letting Harry have it back, but she might refuse. Black could have done something to it."

"Like what?" George asked indigently.

"He could have jinxed it, you moron," Alicia said, glaring at him.

"You don't want Harry getting hurt, do you?" Katie asked, giving him her own glare.

George looked down at his plate. "No, I guess not."

The rest of the meal went on in a gloomy silence. While the team had utmost confidence in their captain, they were quite sure that Wood couldn't change the professor's mind. The outcome of the season once again looked bleak.

xxxxxxx

Katie crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around her chin to help ward off the cold. She could hear Angelina doing the same and pulled at the curtain by her head. "Hey, Ange?"

"Yeah?" the other girl asked, hitting at her pillow.

"Do you think we really have a chance at winning the Quidditch Cup this year?"

"I honestly don't know," Angelina looked over at her friend before getting comfortable. "I'd say there's a chance. Why the worry? We've got the best Keeper _and _the best Seeker."

Katie shrugged as best she could under the down comforter. "Wood was just so upset after we lost that game."

"Come on, girl! You've _got _to tell me what happened between you two!" the other Gryffindor said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Well, I don't know!" She glanced at the beds where the other girls were sleeping. "You know what _happened_, but I'm not sure what it _means_."

"What it means is that Oliver Wood is in love with Katie Bell, and soon everyone will know it...if they don't already. You two'll be an item." Angelina smiled, showing her white teeth in the dark. "And you'll probably get married."

"Oh, shut up!"

They both laughed, and were quickly shushed by the others in the room. Before Katie pulled the curtains closed around her four-poster, she whispered to her friend, "You'll be my maid of honor, right?"

"You bet."

xxxxxxx

Wood sat at the Gryffindor table with a thud a day or two later. Katie and Angelina looked up from their lunches, startled.

"Everything okay, Oliver?" Katie asked, concerned by the glum look on his face.

He glanced up at her and shook his head. "McGonagall won't give back the Firebolt until she's finished stripping it."

Angelina gasped. "_Stripping _it? That might destroy the broom!"

The other chaser blinked, trying to keep the sudden panic from her eyes. "Maybe...maybe it's for the best?" Her two companions started at her as though she were crazy. "No, what if Black really did jinx it, like Alicia said? Harry could be killed."

Angelina nodded in agreement. "You're right. Sorry, Wood, but she _is _right."

Wood pursed his lips. "How are we ever going to get him a new broom by the next game? The post is never reliable these days. He can't keep using school brooms, you know."

"I have an extra one, if you think Harry could use it," the black girl said, tugging at one of her braids thoughtfully.

"You're a chaser, Ange. Harry can't use a chaser's broom to play as seeker." The keeper rolled his eyes.

Angelina balked at his rudeness. "I was only trying to help!"

"Down, Oliver!" Katie snapped. "Your bad mood is getting the best of you!"

Wood swallowed. "Right, sorry." He stood from the table. "I'm...gonna go work out a new practice schedule. We need to get more time in."

Katie elbowed her friend in the side as Angelina opened her mouth to protest. "Of course. You're the captain," the blonde said, smiling.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Angelina pushed her plate away. "More practice time? He's got to be kidding!"

Katie's shoulders slumped. "He wants to win. Don't _you_, Ange? Don't you want to win this?"

"Of course I do!" the other girl exclaimed. "But think about what he's saying, for just a moment. More time out on that field, when we already spend more time on this sport than doing our schoolwork? His obsession isn't healthy, and he's close to pushing us too hard. I don't know about you, but I can't do it."

Katie was silent. She didn't really know what to say, but her friend was right. They were all under a lot of stress. Everyone on the team wanted that Cup, but at what price? "Come on," she said at long last. "Let's get to class."

The two girls left the Great Hall and headed toward the stairs. As they neared the top, Angelina put her hand on the blonde's arm, looking up at her on the next stair. "Do you think you could talk to him for us?" she asked, her eyes begging where her voice refused to. "He'll listen to you."

Katie adjusted the front of her robes, taking in what her friend was asking. "I'll...try."

xxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed without event. Still wary of the happenings before the break, Katie made sure to check the corridors for any menacing cohorts of Flint, but none were to be seen. That in and of itself was unnerving. A small part of her mind hoped that he had given up on torturing her, but the more rational side knew that wasn't true. He never just 'gave up' on something.

Maybe...maybe something had happened? Some event in his life over the past few weeks to throw into view a new perspective? Yeah, right. Her was probably just plotting some new way to get at her.

Katie shook her head. There was no use worrying over something she couldn't control. First things first. Find Wood and talk some sense into him. _Then _worry about Flint. She muttered the password to the new portrait and stumbled into the common room. It was the end of the day, so the room was crowded with students. She spotted Fred and George pestering Ron about something and made her way over to them.

"Don't you know that it's not nice to pick on your younger brother?" she mock-scolded.

Ron's ears turned red as he glared at the twins before turning and walking over to Harry, who was waiting by the stairs to their dormitory. "What do you have to ruin our fun for?" Fred whined.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you bother Percy? He must be much more entertaining."

George snickered. "She's right, like usual." He stood and gave her a fake bow. "The amazing lady who knows everything!"

Fred snorted and kicked at his brother's knees. "Sit down, you idiot."

The other twin obeyed and flopped back into the chair where he had been sitting lazily. "What can we do for you, great princess?" he asked, a silly grin spreading across his face.

"Have you seen Wood?" Katie said, getting right to the point. "I need to talk to him, but I don't know where he is."

"So you _don't _know everything!" George gasped, pretending to be amazed.

"Of course she doesn't," Fred put in. "That's why she has come to _us_."

Katie smacked the back of his head. "Just tell me."

"Why?" George asked, tilting his head back defiantly.

"What do you need to talk to him about that's so important?" Fred followed his brother's gesture. They looked like little twin statues. It was creepy.

"Oh, forget it!" The girl rolled her eyes and turned around.

"He's in the library, love!" one of them called out to her retreating back.

Library. Right. The one place she hadn't checked. She hesitated at the door of the common room, thinking wildly of some way to get out of the looming conversation. After the revelation in her room after Wood left that night...she wanted so badly for something else to happen between them. Ached for it. But this... The one way to make Oliver mad was to defy the choices he made as captain. She was afraid of that anger, afraid of what it would make her do.

She took a deep breath and made her way slowly toward the library.

Wood was sitting at one of the tables in the back, papers spread all over the top. As she got closer, she noticed that they all had something to do with Quidditch. He looked up at her as she stopped at the end opposite him and smiled brightly at her. She felt her chest constrict at that smile, and wished not for the first time that she could just throw herself at him. That or turn and run.

"Hey, Katie," he said quietly. "You need something?"

"I...um, need to talk to you."

His eyebrows furrowed, confused, as he walked over to stand in front of her. "About what?"

"About Quidditch." She chose her words carefully. "The team a-and I think you may be...pushing us too hard." She braced herself for the explosion.

Wood was silent for a moment before asking, "Pushing too hard?" She heard the edge to his voice and suddenly noticed with alarm that they were still in the library. People were supposed to stay quiet in libraries, but he would soon forget about that. She cringed.

"Pushing too _hard_?" he repeated, incredulous. "But this is our last year! We have to win! Of course I'm pushing the team! Don't they understand that?"

"Calm down, Oliver," Katie whispered, trying to get him to quiet his words. "We _do _understand. But think about it...we hardly have time to keep up with school. Think about us, and Angelina. We need to study to pass exams at the end of the year, and we're already falling behind."

When his face didn't soften, she changed cards. "Think of _me_, then. You know I don't work well under stress. I'll crack, and you know it. I can't afford that. I need good marks, and I won't get them if I can't concentrate."

She hit a nerve with that and he finally broke the eye contact, looking at her feet. "I know that, Katie, I do. But if I cut back on practice time, the team as a whole will suffer."

"The team as a whole will suffer if you _don't_!" she retorted. This argument was going nowhere, but she had no way to really make him see the rest of the team's view on the matter. She shook her head. "Fine. Fine, then. So be it. But don't realize after the fact that you made a mistake."

Wood watched her walk away and felt his heart start pounding. He couldn't just...let her go. That would _not _be smart. Not at all. "Katie..."

She paused and glanced over her shoulder, waiting for what he had to say.

"I'm sorry." And that was it. He just met her eyes before looking away again.

"I know, Oliver." She gave him a tiny half-smile. "Come find me when you're feeling less stubborn."

He didn't watch her this time, but heard as the door closed as she left. They hardly ever fought, but when they did it was usually much more destructive than this little dispute. Still, though...she seemed quite hurt when she left. Thinking quickly, he ran after her.

He caught her in the hallway. She was standing at a window, watching the sun set. The red glow gave her skin a beautiful golden sheen. Wood's heart skipped a beat as he put his hand gently on her shoulder. "Katie --" he stuttered, shocked to find her face wet with tears. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and rubbed the back of her hand roughly across her cheeks. "I'm just..." She shrugged. "I don't know. Confused, worried...afraid. That's it," she said, looking up at him for half a second. "I'm afraid."

Oliver put a hand on her cheek, his thumb catching a tear as it began to fall. "What are you afraid of?"

Katie shrugged again, her eyes focused on his chest instead of his face. "I...I don't know."

He could tell by the look on her face that she _did _know. He also knew that this wasn't about that conversation they just had, either. "You can tell me. Please, I want to know."

She finally met his eyes. The tears were gone, but he could still see the lingering effects of them. "Please..." he whispered.

"What is this, Oliver?" she asked. "This..._something _with us?"

Wood didn't know what to say. Well, actually he did know what to say...he just didn't know how to say it. Katie didn't take to his silence very well.

She went pale, her blue eyes widening in panic. "You...d-do feel something, right?" Without waiting for him to answer, she backed away. "Oh no...I've made such a fool of myself!" She turned and fled off down the hall, leaving a very stunned keeper behind.

"Katie!" he called, trying to get her to stop as he took off after her. He was faster than she and easily reached out to grab her arm, stopping her abruptly a few feet from where they had started. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the mouth before she could run again.

By the time he moved back, she couldn't feel her legs well enough to run. She stayed there in his embrace, eyes closed, and quite surprised. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment. He could feel her breath on his face, and the sensation was thrilling.

"Katie..." he whispered, pressing one of his hands to the side of her face and sliding it to rest on the back of her neck. "Oh, Katie..." _Say it, Wood, say it!_ "Katie..." He wanted to say it, so badly. But it seemed all he could get to come out was her name.

Her fingers spread across the front of his robes, pale against the black fabric. She didn't notice the contrast, too trapped by his dark brown eyes to look anywhere else. She couldn't even speak, afraid to break the moment.

Wood still couldn't get the words to form. He took a deep breath as he finally found a way to say what he wanted to. "I think I'm in love with you, Katie..."

Tears formed in her eyes again, sticking to her lashes as she blinked. Loud footsteps in the corridor made them jump apart. Professor Lupin appeared moments later. He gave the two students a warm smile.

"It's getting late," he said. "Perhaps you should go on back to the tower?"

"O-of course, Professor," Wood stuttered, trying to return the smile. Lupin nodded and said goodnight before continuing on his way. Oliver turned to Katie, who was still in a daze. "Wait for me to get my stuff?" he asked, gesturing behind him. The two Gryffindors returned to the library in a comfortable silence. Wood gathered his things and offered Katie his arm, which she took, as they made their way slowly back to their house tower.

The common room was empty when they got there, save a few first year girls sitting by the frosty window. The two sat on the large couch in front of the fire.

"Hey, Katie?" Wood whispered. "You haven't said anything in a while...you're making me nervous." He gave a tight chuckle.

"Were you serious when you said you...you love me?" she asked him quietly, not quite meeting his gaze.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Very serious. I've been wanting to tell you for such a long time...but I was afraid."

She didn't miss the way he used the same word she had used to describe herself earlier. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you were serious, Oliver, because..." She didn't have the nerve to finish the sentence, and Wood didn't push her. Instead she asked, "Can we stay down here tonight? I want some company."

"Of course," was the reply. He kissed the top of her head, taking in the soft scent of her hair, before leaning his own head on hers.

xxxxxxx

Marcus Flint glared at a second year sitting in his usual spot. The child withered under those eyes and jumped up, scampering away. Flint sat where she had been and started filling his plate.

"Morning," Malfoy said around a full mouth. "Practice tonight, captain?"

The older boy shrugged his large shoulders in a very I-don't-care gesture. "Why bother? We just beat Ravenclaw."

The blonde grinned and went back to his food. Just as Flint had scooped a large serving of eggs onto the gold plate before him, his owl landed on his arm and dropped a letter on his lap. Flint shooed the animal away and ripped open the envelope.

_Marcus, dear..._

It was his mother's handwriting. He recognized it immediately.

_I'm sorry to tell you, but our maid, Flora, has passed away._

That was all it said. No 'with love, your mother'...no signature at all. He felt his face flush as the sudden urge to cry flared through him. "Excuse me," he said, standing quickly from the table and nearly running from the Great Hall. He passed Professor Snape on his way to the dungeons.

"Where are you going?" the professor asked.

"I'm feeling a bit ill," Flint replied, hardly pausing to meet the man's eyes. He mumbled the password and tripped into the dark common room, making his way to his dormitory and closing the door. The room was empty, and for the first time in years he let himself cry...this time for the loss of the only person he loved and loved him in return.


End file.
